I Think About You
by FanWriter02
Summary: A series of Hiccstrid drabbles. [NEW CHAPTER] "Happy Birthday" [SPOILERS] Hiccup and Astrid celebrate Hiccup's birthday together for the first time as husband and wife.
1. I can't do this without you

**Here I'll be posting the short Hiccstrid drabbles I write on tumblr. Enjoy! :D**

 **Prompt 76: "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."**

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, stumbling as she ran towards the still form on the ground. "HICCUP!"

Toothless was bounding over, cooing in worry, and since he was bigger and had wings to help him, he reached his fallen rider first. Astrid was close behind, her breathing quick and panicked as she crashed to her knees beside him with a grunt.

"No, please, Hiccup…" Astrid sobbed, rolling him over and wiping the blood of his cheek. The cut on his forehead was still bleeding, but she didn't care. She lifted his head against her shoulder and pulled him into her arms, rocking back and forth while sobbing all the more. "Please, please, Hiccup… wake up… please."

Toothless whined then let out a loud cry of grief, falling back onto the ground with a groan, his tail wrapping protectively around Astrid and Hiccup.

Astrid rested her forehead against her husband's, squeezing her eyes shut as the tears fell. Why? Why him? Why did it always have to be him? Her Hiccup… he had to be the one to fight Munga. He had to be the one to defeat the enemy. He had to be the one to get stabbed…

She opened her eyes and glared at the dead body of Munga not far from her. Hiccup had won, but he'd also suffered severely from the man to man battle. And why had he fought?

For her.

If she hadn't been stupid enough to get captured… if she had just escaped…

"Please, Hiccup, wake up…" She begged, her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. "You can't… don't be dead, please, Hiccup. Don't leave me…"

She pressed her lips against his dirty cheek and rested her forehead against his again. She hugged him tighter, not caring if she got blood on her cloths.

"Please…" She whispered. "You need to wake up… because… I can't do this without you." She grabbed his hand in hers, resting it against her stomach where she carried their unborn child. "We need you…"

Toothless moaned again, then all fell quiet, and no response came, making Astrid sob harder and hug him tighter.

"A-Astr…" Came a hoarse whisper, and she froze, shocked into silence.

The voice came again, "I'm not gonna leave…"

Astrid pulled away, staring with wide eyes at Hiccup in shock. His eyes were partly open, and he was breathing heavily.

"H-Hiccup!" She screamed in joy. She hugged him again, leaning back against Toothless while rocking back and forth. "Thank you… oh gods I-I thought…"

Hiccup brought a hand up weakly and ran it through her messy hair, his head against her shoulder. Toothless barked in joy and stood up, wagging his butt in joy and a hint to say "Get on"

Astrid stood up, dragging Hiccup with her. He gasped and stumbled, trying to stand on his own but failing miserable.

"Hiccup, I've got you…" She reassured him, not wanting him to move to much for fear of him bleeding out.

Y-you… the baby… both mkay?" he mumbled, practically collapsing on to Toothless.

"We're fine, you're the one hurt." Astrid climbed up behind him, pulling him on the rest of the way. She pulled him against her, pressing a kiss against his sweaty hair. "Let's get you home…"


	2. Attention

**This one's even shorter! *hits self* oh well, that's why I call them drabbles I suppose! :D**

 **Prompt 33: " I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."**

Hiccup was bent over his work, his auburn bangs flopped over his forehead and his lip between his teeth in concentration. Astrid leaned against the table beside him, watching dazedly as he continued sketching out notes.

She sighed, hoping he'd take the hint that she was rather bored, but he didn't even look at her, just continued on with his work. She drummed her fingers against the table, her head in her hand as she stared at his face, hoping he'd notice how boring this was.

Toothless was curled up on his stone slab in the corner, snoozing away while the rain drizzled outside, making a soft pitter-patter against the roof. Astrid sighed again, the dreary day outside making her restless.

"Hiccup…"

"Hm?" he answered distractedly.

"I'm bored."

"Sure, your axe is over there."

Astrid glared at him. He wasn't even paying attention!

"Hiccup, I said I'm bored."

"No, I'm not hungry, thanks."

Astrid rolled her eyes and scooted closer, rather irritated by his lack of attentiveness. She watched him draw for a moment more, before she grinned evilly and jabbing her index finger into his chest.

"Ouch!" he yelped in surprise, whirling around to give her a quizzing look. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm bored!"

"Well, go poke the wall or something. I need to finish this." Hiccup turned back to the parchment, tracing more lines.

"Oh for crying out-" Astrid muttered, before poking him again in the ribs.

"Ow! Astrid- please!"

"I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention." Astrid insisted, jabbing his ribs once more.

Hiccup stiffened, and he let out a little short huff of air, making Astrid freeze in place.

Then, a smile began forming on her lips and she rubbed her fingers on his ribs again, making him snort and wrap his arms around his ribs.

"A-Astrid…" he wheezed, half choking on his laughter. "Don't- eek!"

Astrid giggled and rubbed her fingers under his arms and against his belly, making him back away from the table and double over in laughter.

"St-stop!" he gasped as she continued to tickle him, rubbing her fingers against any sensitive spot she found.

"Ech-! As-Astrid- Please! Stop- STOP!" he giggled, falling onto his knees in his mirth. "No-no not there!" He laughed as Astrid tickled his arm.

"Now will you pay attention?" she asked with a grin, reaching a hand up to rub his hair teasingly.

"Yes- yes! I'll- a flight? I'll take you on a flight." Hiccup wheezed, still trying to catch his breath. He rolled over and sat up, still holding himself and giving her a glare. "You're evil."

Astrid smiled sweetly before laughing and grabbing his hands, pulling him up. "How about a walk in the rain, Dragon Boy?"

 **I'm a sucker for tickle fics. XD**


	3. I made a mistake

**Prompt 48: "I made a mistake"**

"I'm sorry- I-I made a mistake-"

"You're darn right you did!" Astrid replied angrily. She stepped closer, waving a threatening finger at Hiccup's face. "What were you thinking you idiot!?"

"That my dragon fly 3 needed a test run?" Hiccup answered innocently.

Astrid glared at him, then gestured towards the sopping wet- and irritated- Night Fury behind him. "And you nearly got yourself killed! Again!"

Hiccup turned and began rolling up the cloth flap of his flight suit, buttoning them into place before turning back to face his angry girlfriend.

"Astrid, I'm a-okay. Alright? Let's just- forget this ever happened." He treid to sooth.

Astrid tossed her head, flipping her bangs out of her face, only for them to fall right back in place again. "I told you to leave it at the Dragon Fly 2! And you PROMISED!"

Hiccup blinked. "I did not- oh…" He remembered. "Um, but that was- a year ago! My old one just wasn't as handy as this one, or as this one could be."

Astrid continued to glare harshly at him, making him shift awkwardly. "For once in your life would you just listen!?"

Hiccup looked down at his boot, placing his hands behind his back, unintentionally making himself look so dang cute. Astrid felt her anger disappear in that one moment, and no matter how she tried, she just couldn't be mad anymore. Especially when he was pulling his "Night Fury pout" face.

"And don't look at me like that." She fumed, trying to continue her scolding talk with him. Maybe she could somehow convince him to listen to her- for once.

Hiccup held out his hands and grabbed hers, making her heart race. "Astrid, I'm sorry. I won't try it again- until I make sure it's safe. Okay?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, knowing that nothing Hiccup made was ever 100% safe. Especially when he made them for his own crazy stunts. "I don't believe you."

"Please?" Hiccup nearly begged, his emerald green eyes bright in remorse.

Astrid bit her lip and tried so hard to stay mad, but it was impossible. She never could stay mad at him for long. "fine." she sighed.

Hiccup smiled and pecked her cheek with a quick kiss before turning and climbing onto Toothless's back. "Race, milady?"

"You're on."


	4. You did what?

**Prompt 7: "You did what?!"**

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He thought he could at least somewhat trust Astrid to listen to him- which was a real mistake. She's Astrid! She never listens!

"You did what!?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

Astrid shrugged casually before carrying Stormfly's saddle over to the saddle rack in the corner. Stormfly squawked from her stall in the Stables, most likely asking for chicken.

"I just went for a little flight on Stormfly- no big deal." Astrid answered calmly.

"NO BIG DEAL!?" Hiccup shouted, waving his arms in wild gestures. "Astrid, it's only been two days! You can't just go off flying without telling anyone! What if someting went wrong? What if you got dizzy or-"

Astrid spun on her heals after placing the saddle away, her hands now on her hips. "Hiccup, I told you! I'm fine, you can stop worrying-"

"Never." Hiccup said, lifting his chin so he could look at her eyes. His tone softened, as did his gaze. "I-I can't just… I don't want you getting hurt."

Astrid smiled and stepped closer, her hands falling by her sides, "I won't. I promise."

Hiccup switched his gaze to the wall. "Promises don't mean anything. Something could still happen."

Astrid shook her head and grabbed his arms, forcing him to look at her. "Hiccup, stop. I. am. fine. And I will be. Everything's normal again- well, for the most part." She smiled and released his arms.

Hiccup sighed heavily and looked up at her through his bangs, since his head was still ducked. Stubborn dork.

"Astrid… I'm serious. Please listen to me. No more flights for a couple days- at least alone. Alright?"

Astrid bit her lip, slightly irritated by Hiccup's insistent warnings. But then again, she liked them. She liked him worrying about her.

"I promise. But that means you have to take me for a flight tonight." she finally answered.

Hiccup smirked. "Won't say no to that."

Their faces leaned closer, and before she knew it, their lips met in a compassionate kiss. Hiccup's hands wrapped around her waste while hers rested on his chest.

They pulled away, Hiccup smiling goofily while Astrid just grinned at his absolutely dorkiness.

"You're such a dork." She found herself saying.

"But you love me for it."

Astrid rolled her eyes and pushed him away, walking over towards the bored looking Toothless. "So how about that ride?"


	5. Faint

**_Prompt 75: "You fainted. Straight into my arms. You know if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."_**

 **Modern AU**

* * *

Hiccup looked down at the blond in his arms, silently wondering why- and what- had caused her to faint so suddenly. Worry and panic were the first feelings he felt, but then, when her eyes blinked open at him not even forty seconds after she passed out, he allowed himself to feel relieved.

He smiled softly, lifting her into his arms and walking to a park bench not far away. He sat her down slowly, seeing as how she still looked rather dazed.

"Whuh happened?" She murmured, rubbing her forehead and staring at him in confusion.

Hiccup smiled again, "You fainted. Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

She blinked and gave a half-hearted glare at his teasing. "Why I married you I'll never know." She muttered, but a smile was hinting at her lips. "And, I think maybe we should go home."

Hiccup nodded, pausing for a moment before scooping her up into his arms again, carrying her bridal style back through the park and towards the parking lot.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked, but she didn't protest, instead wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not some damsel in distress." she stated.

"Astrid, you just fainted, and for no good apparent reason." Hiccup pointed out. "I'd say that's a call for me to baby you a bit."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "It's just the heat, I didn't take any water with me." she explained, but Hiccup just eyed her worriedly and doubtfully.

"Maybe you should go in…" Hiccup said cautiously. "What if somethings wrong? This is the fourth time you said you felt dizzy, and I don't want you fainting during work or something…"

Astrid bit her lip, her face turned towards Hiccup's chest, keeping him from seeing her face completely. He paused, noticing her distracted look before stopping completely, setting her down on another park bench before sitting down beside her.

"Astrid, you're hiding something." Hiccup said matter-a-factly.

"No I'm not!" Astrid protested loudly, sitting up and glaring at her husband. "I am not hiding anything."

Hiccup eyed her doubtfully.

Astrid blinked, and Hiccup could tell she was giving in. He stared right into those beautiful ocean blue eyes, wondering what it was she could be hiding.

"Hiccup, you might want to- oh, you're already sitting." Astrid started, then she bit her lip again. "Uh- um, you know, the other night when we were talking?"

Hiccup nodded, still confused. "Yeah..?"

"About kids?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and he repeated what he'd previously said, his voice hinting at excitement. "Yeah..!?"

Astrid grinned and grabbed his hands. "Hiccup, I'm pregnant." She said softly, but her voice was filled with joy.

Hiccup blinked once, twice, three times before his mind seemed to register what she'd just said. "Really?" He croaked. "You're… you're not joking with me?"

Astrid shook her head, smiling widely.

Hiccup blinked a couple more times, still shocked. Astrid giggled, but then she too silenced, wondering if maybe Hiccup wasn't… well… happy about it.

"Hiccup..?" she asked tentatively.

But then,he jumped to his feet and let out a loud w hoop, making heads turn in surprise. Hiccup continued shouting in joy before grabbing Astrid and hugging her tight, turning around in a slow circle as he continued laughing.

"Astrid, Astrid, Seriously? I mean, I'm gonna be a Dad!" Hiccup said in shock, stepping back and grinning from ear to ear. "You're… you're gonna be a mother!"

Astrid shrugged, still smiling. "Yes, I do believe that's how it works."

Hiccup whooped again before he stopped abruptly, whirling around and pushing her back onto the bench.

"Astrid, no wonder you- you need water. We're getting you home and- wait, when?" He rambled, his hands moving about in wild overexcited gestures.

Astrid stood up, but Hiccup pushed her back down, holding her by the shoulders. She shook her head and laughed at his antics, but let him baby her for the time being. "As best I could figure, the beginning of December."

Hiccup nodded and clicked his tongue before he began mumbling to himself. "Winter, lots of blankets, sweaters and high electricity bills. yes, good, good…"

Astrid shook her head and laughed breezily. "Hiccup, why don't we go home and celebrate over dinner? It's rather warm out…"

She said the wrong thing, because immediately Hiccup went rambling about how they had to get her to the air conditioned car as quickly as possible, which in his mind meant he had to carry her there.

"Hiccup…" Astrid tried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And when we get home we're closing the windows and turning on the AC-"

"Hiccup…"

"And… how about we get a pool? Then we could get a hot tub for the winter or-"

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup looked at her, his face blank.

"Calm down, babe." she said softly, and he nodded his head, looking rather faint himself. "I'm fine, and for a while, I can just go about doing what I normally do. I'll just have to be a bit more careful about what I eat and what I do, but not extremely yet, alright? So, I can walk."

Hiccup set her down, allowing her to once again stand on her own two feet. Hiccup shifted his weight, fidgeting nervously and biting his lip in excitement.

Astrid straightened out her dress, and brought her braid back onto her shoulder. She glanced up at Hiccup's excited expression, laughing and holding out her arms.

"Fine, you can carry me, but just this once." She said, pressing her lips against his before jumping into his arms.


	6. Don't Die Please Don't Die

**_Prompt 6: "You can't die. Please don't die."_**

* * *

Astrid cranked the large door open, stepping inside as quietly as possible before sliding it shut behind her. A coo made her turn around to the bed in the middle of the room, close to the fire pit, where the black dragon was sitting. Toothless eyed her, as though hoping she carried some good news, but when he saw that she'd brought nothing of the sort, only her own sadness, he ducked his head and whine at the still figure lying on the bed.

Astrid began making her way to the bed, trying to stay quiet, although she didn't know why. If anything, she should try to be loud, perhaps wake him up, but to her, the eery silence of the hut shouldn't be disturbed.

She paused at the foot of the bed where she rested a hand on the wooden bed post. Her eyes couldn't help but wander to the flat spot in the blanket on his left side- the leg that they'd amputated.

Toothless whined again before plopping down and waddling to the corner, where a basket of fish were sitting. He began eating slowly, as though his heart wasn't all that into it. Astrid didn't blame him; she herself found it hard to eat these days.

She glanced about for a chair or other seat, her eyes falling on a small wooden crate not far from the bed. She shoved it beside the bed, sliding down into it slowly, her eyes going from the foot of the bed to the head.

Hiccup was pale- beyond pale actually, except for his fever flushed cheeks. He had a wet cloth on his head to try and cool him down, but even so there were beads of sweat running down his face and onto his neck.

Astrid sighed and reached forward, grabbing the cloth and dunking it into the bucket of water before placing it back on his forehead.

He didn't react or respond at all.

Astrid bit her lip and made a quick glance about the room, checking for other humans even though she knew no one else was there before reaching for Hiccup's hand. She held it lightly in her hand, feeling how cold it felt.

Gothi said it was infection. His leg had gotten infected on that island from all the dust and grime. Gangrene had settled, although only slightly, for Hiccup's small body it was enough to get him down. Gangrene was dangerous for any Viking, it even had the biggest and strongest down, but Hiccup… it was even worse for him.

Astrid blinked, trying to hold back tears that seemed determined to come, much to her annoyance and anger. She was the great Astrid Hofferson! She never cried. Never.

Still those stupid tears made there way down her face, dripping onto the bed. She swiped the back of her hand across her face angrily, but the tears didn't stop, if anything, they worsened.

"Hiccup…" Astrid murmured softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but…" Astrid sighed and ducked her head, talking more to herself then him now, "Please… you can't die. Please, please don't die…" She begged, looking up through her bangs to stare at his face. "I have so much to make up for… we all do."

Hiccup remained unresponsive.

Astrid began to sob, a prayer for no one to walk in right then playing in the back of her mind. But at this point, she wasn't sure she could stop, since she had almost never cried before in her life. Well- not since she could last remember.

At this point, Astrid was almost glad Hiccup couldn't see her cry like this. She was sobbing like a baby, and she was embarrassed by it, but at the same time, it felt good. She'd never cried before, but Hiccup had made her cry… because she wanted him and missed him, and because he wasn't there. It made a warm feeling grow int he pit of her stomach, and it traveled up till it reached her heart.

It was only then that she knew that yes, she indeed loved Hiccup Haddock.

"Hiccup…" She said, swallowing hard and grabbing his hand a little tighter. "You have to wake up. If you wake up… I'll kiss you, k? Cause…" She choked on a sob, but forced a smile, "Cause I… I really like you Hiccup. And not because of… all this…" She gestured to him and around them, to all that he'd accomplished and done. "But because… because I like _you_. Just… you for being you. And if you had ran away, I would've gone with you, because I like _you_."

Toothless whine again, nudging her arm so she could pet his scaly head. The dragon then walked around to the other side of the bed, curling into a little ball as he blinked drowsily.

Astrid refocused her attention on Hiccup, grabbing his hand in both of hers and giving it a squeeze.

And… she could've sworn she felt him squeeze hers back.


	7. No Scar to Big

**Prompt: "You fainted straight into my arms. You know if you wanted attention you didn't have to go to such extremes"**

 **No Scar to Big**

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, doing a nose dive in order to catch him before his body hit the ground. She looked over his face frantically, trying to figure out what made her boyfriend pass out like that.  
Her anger was totally gone now, fully replaced by worry. Now she noticed how he'd been limping and favoring his bad leg all day, yet she'd been too caught up in her frustration to notice. And Hiccup being Hiccup, he never told her anything was bothering him. Instead he had listened to her rant about how idiotic Snotlout was, and how the Jorgenson had almost lit her head on fire with that freak archery competition.  
Why hadn't she listened to Hiccup when he suggested they sit down? No, she had instead insisted on pacing madly, not giving Hiccups suggestion another thought.  
She scooted closer to the Forge bench, shoving a crate of tools off it to give herself and Hiccup room. Once she was seated, she pulled Hiccup up beside her, him lying half in her arms and half sitting on the bench. His head lolled limply against her shoulder, pale and void of expression.  
"Hiccup, babe, please wake up…" She begged, swiping his bangs off his forehead.  
Hiccup moaned, and Astrid could faintly see the blink of his eyelids. Not a second later the green ember color of his eyes could be seen, although they looked dazed and slightly unfocused.  
"Hmm… what happened?" He murmured, scooting more into a sitting position.  
"You fainted, straight into my arms." She explained, running her fingers gently down his cheek. She smiled, and teased lightly, "You know if you wanted attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."  
"Ugh, sorry." Hiccup stuttered, a blush tinting his cheeks. "I-I don't know what happened…"  
Astrid glanced down at his leg, noticing once more how he refused to let it touch the ground. "If your leg hurts, Hiccup, maybe I could-"  
"It's fine." Hiccup interrupted hastily. "I-I'll just grab some of that salve Gobber has and-"  
Astrid ignored his protests, and instead slid to the ground at his feet, gently undoing the complicated straps of his new prosthetic. She pulled it off gently, not missing the hiss of pain Hiccup made.  
"Sh…" Astrid reassured, gently massaging his aching leg. Hiccup hummed and leaned back against the wall, sighing in what sounded like relief.  
Astrid continued rubbing his leg, then began unwrapping the cloth he had on it to protect it from the medal of his prosthetic. Hiccup sputtered a protest, but by that time she was finished, his leg was exposed.  
Hiccup leaned forward and grabbed Astrid's hand, his eyes begging her to just let his leg be. But this was important she felt. To see his worst injury, his handicap. Although she did not see it as such, Hiccup most assuredly did, and if his red face was any indication, he was embarrassed by it.  
"Don't…" He begged, but she lifted a finger and pressed it softly against his lips, shushing him from saying any more.  
"It won't make a difference." She said softly, "I love all of you, and no scars are ever going to change that."  
Hiccup stared, and she smiled reassuringly. Then she turned, and didn't even blink at the sight of pink and white scars that were sprawled over his leg. She just began massaging it gently, feeling how hot the irritated skin was. Hiccup relaxed, and she noticed how he was no longer biting his lip.  
She paused after a few moments, then bent and placed a kiss on one of the biggest scars. She smiled up at Hiccup, noting his stunned and teary expression. Before words could pass between the two, Hiccup grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss against her fingers.  
Next, she was in his arms, him hugging her fiercely while she willingly returned the tight embrace.  
"Thank you, m'lady." Hiccup said in her hair. "I love you so much…"  
Astrid ran a hand lightly through his thick locks, smiling softly before replying. "I love you too… ALL of you. Don't ever forget that, Hiccup."


	8. The Yaknog Truth

**The Yaknog Truth**

"The Yaknog is here everyone!" Astrid announced proudly as she stepped into the room, holding a platter with a pitcher and several cups.  
Instantly, the once cheery and bustling clubhouse was empty. Even the dragons had vacated the room, leaving only one very frightened looking Viking left to deal with the dreaded "Holiday Cheer".  
Astrid scowled at the door, but then smiled when she turned and saw Hiccup still standing by the table, his hand tapping nervously on the tabletop while his eyes flitted over the room, landing everywhere but on Astrid or her dreaded beverage.  
"Well, I know you'll want some, right Hiccup?"  
Hiccup gulped, his stomach fluttering as he remembered the last time he'd tried something Astrid had made. Nearly puking up his entire breakfast had not been a pleasant feeling AT ALL.  
"Er- I actually have patrol today and I tend to get air sick if I eat before hand-"  
Astrid placed a hand on her hip, looking doubtful. "I've seen you eat while flying, Hiccup. Besides, I doubt one little cup will hurt your insides that much."  
Hiccup groaned inwardly, nearly choking his own breath when he caught whiff of the smell wafting out of the pitcher. It smelt worst then the first batch!  
"Really, I'm super full and I don't think I could-"  
"Here." Astrid handed him a cup, which he had no choose but to accept it. "Just have that cup and I'll save the rest for the others."  
Hiccup gulped again, not sure if he could go through with this and come out alive. But he really didn't have a choice, especially since he didn't want to hurt Astrid's feelings.  
So he took a small sip, nearly throwing up his lunch when the liquid/mush touched his tongue. He sputtered and coughed, trying to cover it up by patting his chest.  
"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"  
He tried to nod, and forced the rest of the Yaknog down his throat accidently. Although it couldn't have been more then a tablespoon, his stomach instantly rejected it.  
He had just enough time to reach as bucket in the corner, collapsing on his knees as he exposed the yaknog-and the other contents of his stomach as well. Somewhere in that time, Astrid had stepped up behind him, her hand rubbing small circles on his back.  
He sighed and tried to keep from dry heaving, focusing more on how Astrid was rubbing his back instead of yelling at him. He let out a shuddering breath, then leaned back and wiped a hand over his mouth.  
"S-s-sorry." He murmured, his throat raw.  
Her look was tender and remorseful, and it was then he noticed how her plate of Yaknog was now on the table, as far away from him as possible.  
"No-I'm sorry Hiccup." She corrected, laying a hand on his arm. "You should've just told me."  
Hiccup grunted and looked down at the floorboards. "But you had so much fun and…"  
Astrid hugged him, her hand once again rubbing his back in wide circles. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. You stay here-I have to go burn the rest of my Yaknog."  
Hiccup watched as she disappeared outside with the plate of Yaknog, returning not long after. He was still feeling week in the knees so she helped him to one of the benches by the fire where she grabbed a cup of water for him to drink.  
"Again, I'm really sorry Hiccup." She repeated, sitting down beside him "I guess maybe it's best if I hold of on the Yaknog, huh?"  
Hiccup smiled weakly, "I could teach you a few things." He suggested. "After eighteen years of living with my Dad I've definitely picked up on some stuff."  
She bit her lip, then smiled and nodded her head. "That's a good idea."  
From then on, both Hiccup and Astrid were put in charge of making the "Yaknog", which the eventually changed to Eggnog once they discovered eggs worked better then yak milk any day. Even once Hiccup became chief, he and Astrid always made Eggnog on the holidays together, and once Valka returned to Berk, she also joined in on the fun, as did Hiccup and Astrid's kids a few years later.


	9. Token of Love

**I like to call this one "Token of Love"**

* * *

Hiccup sighed and leaned back against his crossed arms, staring up at the clear blue sky. "Beautiful weather, huh?"

Astrid laid down beside him, her head bumping against his elbow as she followed his gaze. "Sure is. Can't remember the last time it was this warm."

Considering how Berk only got about two weeks of "real summer weather" every year, everyone definitely stopped to enjoy it. No more heavy fur coats or thick armor. Vikings now waltzed about in nothing but their tunics and leggings, and even Astrid had taken the liberty to remove some of her armor, wearing nothing but a soft cloth skirt similar to her spiked one only not spiked, and her blue sleeveless shirt.

Hiccup had also left his armor behind in his room, although he did where a light leather belt around his red shirt, which held the straps that locked onto Toothless's saddle. But other then that small piece, he too was free from his normal everyday bulky armor. He even had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his arms- something's rarely did.

Now the two were out on a lonely sea stack on the outside of Berk, the pair finally acquiring some alone time. They'd come back from the Edge for the "summer vacation" (as the twins phrased it) and not only that, but to also tell Stoick Hiccup and Astrid's exciting news-that "Hiccstrid" (again, the twins-and Snotlout) was officially dating.

Hiccup rolled over and faced Astrid with a smile, lifting a hand to pick a piece of grass out of her hair.

"Grass in your hair, m'lady?" He asked, waving the stem at her nose, tickling her.

She swatted his hand away playfully, "You're right- grass does not appeal my blond hair."

Hiccup dropped his hand and shook his head. "You look beautiful no matter what."

She laughed lightly before picking some grass out of his hair as well. "You're a cheesy dork." She stated importantly, the smile still lighting up her face.

"No-really." Hiccup scooched into a sitting position, looking about while he continued to talk. "Actually, green looks really pretty in you hair. You just need the right color…"

He scooched back, his face sporting a wide grin while he held up a handful of daisies. "Ha! These'll do!"

Astrid laughed and shook her head, "Ha, don't even think about it, Haddock."

Hiccup grinned even more-almost evilly as he grabbed her braid and began undoing it. She wriggled uncomfortably, weakly trying to move away.

"Hold still, you…" Hiccup scolded. "And let me finish!"

"Hiccup…" Astrid snorted between her laughter. "What are you doing?"

Hiccup continued his work, not bothering to give an answer. As he braided her hair, he'd add a flower here and there between strands. And although the braid was rather sloppy, and not her normal neat braid, Hiccup thought it looked nice. In fact- he almost liked the messy braid more then the neat one.

And it gave him a pleasant feeling to know that he was the one who did her hair. It made their bond just that bit stronger. She braided his hair, and he braided hers.

"Hiccup..?"

"All done!" He announced with gusto. He flipped the braid over her shoulder, allowing her to see the flowers weaved into it.

Astrid looked down, then looked up at Hiccup with a smile. "Thanks, Hiccup… I love it."

Hiccup smiled and toyed with his own two braids, each one having carefully been redone earlier that day by his girlfriends gentle fingers.

"It's kinda like our gifts to each other." Hiccup said softly, "The braids, I mean."

She smiled and stood slightly before plopping down into his lap, leaning her back against his chest before craning her neck to smirk at him.

"Our token…" She whispered softly. "It'll always mean something special"

Hiccup chuckled, "What- is my love for you not special enough?"

Astrid looked mildly surprised for a moment by his words, but then she recovered and replied.

"I meant when we wanted to show each other we care or love each other, silly." She teased.

Hiccup leaned down, her lips only centimeters away from his now. "Well then, I shall cherish my braids for as long as they stay."

"And mine till the daisy's wilt." she responded, then she grinned with a chuckle "We're so corny." She laughed.

Hiccup scarcely heard that last part, for he was leaning in for a kiss-one that Astrid responded to willingly, the kiss lasting several seconds.

Hiccup pulled away opening his eyes to stare into Astrid's ocean blue ones. "Our Token of love." He finished cheesily.


	10. Stormy Night

**Stormy Night:**

Astrid once-upon-a-time could've said she was afraid of nothing. Even the fear of the Flightmare had disappeared, and quite obviously the title "Astrid the Fearless" wasn't just dished out to everybody. No. You had to earn a title like that, and earn it she had.  
But… ever since that lightning incident… everything had changed.  
Granted, a lot of it had been a good change, like her and Hiccup being a "thing" now, and her finally figuring out how to train the Triple Stryke…  
But a fear had been the big downful out of the entire event.  
She could deal with her every so often stinging eyes or achey lids, she could handle that. But lightning? Not so much.  
And it just so happened there was lightning tonight in the angry storm that wracked the night. With every 'crack' she'd let out a panicked cry before burrowing even further under the blankets, trying to block out the sounds that replayed over and over in her brain, ever plaguing her mind and body.  
"Stop!" She screamed at the storm angrily. "You can't get me again!"  
The door to her hut swung open, making Astrid gasp in shock and fear. The cold and damp wind ruffled her hair, forcing her to dive under the blankets again, childishly hoping if she hid the storm would leave.  
"Astrid, what is it, what's wrong?" Hiccup's voice cried out. The sound of the howling wind dimmed, and Astrid no longer felt the cold breeze through the blanket. She peared out, instantly noticing Hiccup's worried expression. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, his hand resting on her shoulder lightly while his other was reaching towards her hesitantly.  
She was about to look away and shrug him off, to tell him she was fine, by she caught his expression and noticed how his face was pale in the candlelight, and his brows were pinched together. He was soaking wet and shivering, causing her worry instincts to kick in.  
"Hiccup-you're soaked." She murmured. "Why are you here?"  
Hiccup looked towards the window, then looked back with an unreadable look, "Well… With the storm I figured you'd want some… Company..?"  
Astrid smiled and pushed herself up, only to jump back under the blankets when more lightning cracked. She heard the scrape of medal against wood, along with fast paced and heavy breathing.  
She looked out from the blanket, panicking when she saw Hiccup's shocked and pale face. He was shaking uncontrollably now, and Astrid knew it wasn't from the cold.  
"Oh, gods, Hiccup- the storm…"  
Astrid paused when she realized that now she and Hiccup shared the same fears. They both had had traumatic experiences with lightning, and both feared losing one another… How ironic.  
And even though he too was afraid of the lightning even more so then her, he'd traveled through the storm just so he could be there for her.  
Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's torso before pulling him close, burying her face in his wet shirt as she tried to offer some comfort and warmth. Hiccup hugged her back fiercely, and the two sat for a long time in a tight embrace, neither loosening their hold.  
Lighting thrashed again.  
"St-stay with me?" Astrid whispered.  
Hiccup nodded mutely before sitting beside her, his arms still wrapped about her small frame- almost protectively. Yet she knew he was drawing as much comfort out of the embrace as he was giving it, and for that she was grateful.  
More lightning, but this time Astrid found she could ignore it, now that she had Hiccup by her side. She knew that if he was near, she was safe. That Hiccup wouldn't let anything ever happen to her.  
And she was determined to return the favor.  
She hugged him harder, that promise playing over in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

 **I know it's not very good, but when I'm on my kindle I tend to write lowsier… sorry. XD**


	11. Around the Campfire

**Around the Campfire:**

The twins were having a staring contest with chicken, Snotlout was roasting fish on a stick, Fishlegs was reading to Meatlug, and Hiccup and Astrid were cuddled together while leaning back on a log. It had been a week since Viggo's death, and after cleaning up the whole volcano mess, things seemed pretty relaxed.  
And after all, everyone needed a break after all the events that had taken place. So why not a camp out on the Edge? Complete with a bonfire and everything (courtesy of the dragons)  
"Don't look away, Tuff…" Ruffnut dared, biting her lip in excitement.  
Tuff's cheeks were puffed out and his eyes were twitching maddly in his attempts to not blink. He looked near to exploding, and it was making the others who were watching nervous that he might pass out- wait worried? Naw, a passed out Tuffnut would be a quiet Tuffnut… hopefully.  
Finally Tuffnut looked away, shouting and scrubbing wildly at his eyes while Chicken and Ruffnut chortled behind him.  
"Truth or Dare." Snotlout stated randomly.  
Tuffut quit his howling and perked to attention right away. "Dare!" He shouted excitedly. "As long as it has nothing to do with that traitor." He glared at a still chuckling Chicken.  
"Alright…" Snotlout began, smiling evilly. "I dare you to… jump off that cliff." He pointed towards the ledge which dropped about ten feet, not a dangerous fall but a hard one none the less.  
"Got it!" Tuffnut dashed towards the ledge, running right off as though expecting himself to run on air. He struggled for a bit before dropping like a stone and hitting the bottom with a loud "OUCH!", earning a wince from Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs, who by this time had set his book aside.  
"My turn!" Ruffnut waved a hand in the air, then dropped back onto her seat. "Fishlegs!"  
The teen gave a little jump before looking at Ruffnut-his gaze almost fearful  
"I dare you to kiss me." She smirked. "And if you don't do it you have to follow Tuffut off the cliff."  
"Do it, Fishy! The fall's a lot further then it looks!" Came an echoey call from below.  
Fishlegs was blushing a deep red as he stood up, slowly walking towards Ruffnut. This earned hoots of amusement from the others, all falling silent when Fishlegs stopped before grinning Ruffnut. With a quick peck on the cheek he dashed back over to his seat, not bothering to look up at all the laughing teens or shocked Ruffnut.  
"Hey, on that kissing note." Tuffnut said, coming up behind his sister while dusting off his cloths and readjusting his helmet. "I dare Hiccup and Astrid to kiss, right here in front of us, for as long as they can."  
Instantly, the chatter fell silent, even Snotlout stopped teasing Fishlegs to focus on what Tuffnut had just said. Hiccstrid were flushed red, both looking equally embarrassed.  
Tuff clapped his hands "Come, come now we don't have all night! And no dare, you'll have to walk the plank." He gestured towards the cliff.  
Hiccup turned to face Astrid, earning some giggles from the small crowd. Even Toothless was in on the fun, a broad toothy smile on his face as he wagged his tail.  
Hiccup and Astrid leaned closer, and soon their lips met in a passionate kiss. Many hoots and hollers were heard from around the campfire as the two continued kissing, Hiccup absently bringing a hand up to bury it in Astrid's hair.  
It had been nearly a minute and the two were still kissing, while the others began to grow uncomfortable and even a little embarrassed.  
"Uh-okay that's long enough." Snotlout stated, looking mildly grossed out. Hiccup and Astrid pulled away, both smiling dreamily at each other while Snotlout made a fake gagging noise.  
"Last time we ask you two to join a kissing truth or dare!"

 **Did this on my kindle so sorry for any mistakes :)**


	12. Forehead kiss

**Prompt: Kiss on Forehead**

Astrid stepped quietly into Hiccup's hut, looking about in wonders as to where her boyfriend could be. She smiled when she caught sight of him leaning against a table that was shoved against the back wall, half concealed in the dancing candlelight shadows.  
She stepped forward, her feet making soft thuds against the wood floor. Once she reached Hiccup, she rested her heads against the back of his shoulder, her arms going to wrap around his waist.  
"Hi." She said quietly, peering down at the papers scattered across the table top.  
"Hey." Hiccup replied, turning his head to smile at her. "What've you been up to?"  
"Teaching Snotlout the proper way to be act as a target."  
Hiccup laughed lightly before leaning forward, Astrid still flopped against his back with her arms wrapped tight around his torso.  
"You weren't too hard on him, right? After all, he's supposed to be in 'captain of arms' training, not 'an obvious target' training."  
"He makes a better target." Astrid grinned, "And Stormfly could use the practice."  
Hiccup was looking distracted as he ruffled through several papers, all holding some tracing of the forever gone Dragon Eye. For the last two days Hiccup had been musing over them, trying to figure out every little detail about the different writings.  
Astrid ducked under Hiccups arm when he straightened up, now standing more in front of him and able to see his face fully.  
He scrunched up his nose in confusion, the dork totally unaware of how dang cute he looked while doing so. Astrid leaned forward a bit, but Hiccup seemed to miss the hint for he turned back to the table, grabbing a pencil and notebook while muttering words to himself.  
She watched for a few moments more, noticing how he once again put on that absolutely adorable puzzled face of his, looking totally bemused. He bit his bottom lip, making his nose curl even more in that confused manner of his.  
Astrid couldn't resist. She leaned forward and lightly pecked the tip of his nose, laughing when Hiccup threw the papers he was holding into the air in surprise.  
"Wh-what was that..?" Hiccup stuttered, lifting a hand to touch his face.  
"It's called a "you look cute but too concentrated in your work but I still want to kiss you" kiss." Astrid spouted off, laughing at Hiccup's shocked expression.  
"Well…" Hiccup started slowly, "Do… Do you still want a real kiss or..?"  
"Mhm…" Astrid leaned forward, and Hiccup wrapped on arm around her waist while his other rested on the table. He drew her closer before placing a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.  
"There you go, milady." Hiccup smiled as he pulled away.  
She smiled back rather dazedly, before she jumped back in surprise when she felt Hiccup press a quick kiss to the top of her nose.  
She blinked a few times before smiling again, grabbing his hand and letting their fingers intertwine. No words needed to be spoken in this quick moment of expressing each others feelings, so they remained silent on the matter, Hiccup instead going back to his papers, explaining his troubles with them to his patient girlfriend by his side.


	13. Angry Kiss

**Prompt: Angry Kiss**

Astrid stepped closer, poking her finger at his chest as she grew closer. "This is the last straw, Hiccup! You don't listen to a thing I say! I tell you NOT to jump of your dragon a thousand feet in the air, and what do you do? You jump off your dragon, one thousand feet in the air, ABOVE A MOUNTAIN!"  
Hiccup scowled and pushed her hand off his chest, side stepping around her to stomp towards his desk. "Well, you know what Astrid? You can't control every little thing I do! I needed to test the flight suit, and the only way to do that is to jump of my dragon!"  
"You'll kill yourself!" Astrid shouted back, fisting her hands in frustration. "Don't you get that if Toothless hadn't caught you, you would've smashed against a mountain face!?"  
"I would've been fine-" Hiccup grumbled.  
"Fine!? That mountain was nothing more then a pile of rocks! And that flight suit is a death trap." She glared at the contraption which still hung off her boyfriend's slight frame, her arms crossing over her chest as she fumed.  
Hiccup stuttered for a moment, frantically searching for a reply. "Why-Why is this so… So important to you!?" He finally got out, waving his hands in wild gestures.  
"Because I love you, you idiot!" She screamed, tossing her hands in the air in exasperation. "WHY CANT YOU GET THAT!?"  
Hiccup blinked at her for a second, then he lunged forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him right back, all the anger disappearing in that one moment.  
He pulled away slightly, their foreheads touching as they stared into each others eyes. They were both breathing hard from the earlier argument, but they were both calming down, Hiccup even going as far as to wear a smile.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "But… but I can't stop. I'll never get it right if I don't test it…"  
Astrid sighed and nodded her head, "I get it, just… let me know next time, okay? That way I can come with and make sure you don't kill yourself.  
He smiled, then leaned forward and captured her lips again.


	14. Breathe

**Breathe**

Hiccup gasped and stumbled back from the large saw, clutching the wound and desperately trying to stem the blood flow.

"Hiccup, it's-oh gods, that's-that's bad." Astrid stuttered, bending down and resting a shaky hand on his shoulder. "Hold on, Hiccup!" she called before dashing over to a pile of rags beside the forge fire pit, hurriedly grabbing them along with the fresh bucket of water. Hiccup watched her through have open and blurry eyes, hoping that she'd hurry so the blood would stop gushing... gods _so much_ blood...

"Here." She soothed before dropping on her knees beside him. It was only at that moment that he realized he must've slipped to the floor, and for a moment he sat there, puzzled on how he hadn't noticed it before.

"Your hand." She reached out and grabbed his right wrist, causing him to flinch and cry out from the pain. "Shh..."

Hiccup couldn't help it, he began hyperventilating. The pain was blinding and all the blood was making him panic. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore, only the sharp throbbing pain that pulsed through his hand and up his arm, numbing it.

"Hiccup, calm down!" Astrid shouted above his heavy and gaspy breathing. "Calm down! Breathe Hiccup!"

Hiccup closed his eyes and clenched his jaw shut when he felt something wet press against the deep laceration, and he couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat. Once again he picked up the heavy and panicked breathing, his mind hazy and not fully there in the present moment. The only thing he could focus on was the pain and the blood... everything else sort of faded out.

"Hiccup!" Came an echoey voice somewhere through the tunnel of his mind. He blinked and tried to find it's source, but was unable to due to the bleary landscape of watery colors. Great, he was crying.

"Hiccup, breathe! Come on, babe, don't-"

 _What was wrong?_ he thought drowsily. _Did something happen?_

"Hiccup, look at me!"

Where was she again? Hiccup blinked, his vision clearing somewhat. The pain stabbed again and he whined pitifully, slouching a bit against the wall of his hut.

"Sh, I know it hurts, just-hold still."

Deep breaths again. Gods, it hurt... Why was the room spinning? What was that sound- almost like a saw against wood. Was that _his_ breathing?

"Hiccup! You're hyperventilating again... Hiccup, pay attention! Stay with me, babe, stay-"

 _Mhm, she called me babe._ Hiccup smiled dreamily at the blurry object before him, trying to pinpoint exactly where she was. The sawing sound continued as the pain raced up his arm and into his chest, effectively knocking the air right out of his lungs.

"Please... stay with me, Hiccup." Her voice was coming in clearer now, good. His hearing was returning to full strength. He blinked a few more times, his vision clearing as well.

Astrid's expression was one that clearly stated panic, her eyes wide and a bright beautiful blue while her hands were smeared in blood- gods, _his blood_ \- and the blood... it was everywhere. Not just on her hands but on her skirt, her leggings, her shirt- he was getting it all over her. How could one hand bleed that much?

She smiled when she saw him respond to her gaze and voice, so she refixed her attention on the deep cut in his hand. He followed her gaze, and gave another gasp, both from the sight and from the feeling of her dumping more cold water over it. Hiccup was positive he saw white amidst the flesh as well, which made his dizziness return.

Astrid grabbed a clean rag and pressed it tightly against his wound, making him jerk forward and let out a small scream of agony. The world spun out of control and the only sound he could make out was the heavy pounding in his skull, and the gaspy wheezing of his breath which huffed its way out of his lungs.

"Breathe, Hiccup! Look at me-" he felt a hand grab his chin, forcing him to look back into her crystal blue eyes. "...Breathe, Hiccup. Calm down. It'll be fine, okay?"

Hiccup nodded, taking in slow and shuddering breaths. She was right, it would be fine. She was always right... right? Astrid was never wrong...

"Good..." Astrid leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly before withdrawing quickly, continuing the care of his hand. "It's going to need stitches." She murmured. "Um... a lot of stitches..."

"Th-That b-bad..?" Hiccup wheezed, a sudden wave of fatigue washing over him.

"Yes... but I'm sure Fishlegs can take care of it." Astrid whispered, almost to herself more so then to Hiccup. She grabbed more strips of rags, winding them around another wad that was pressed tightly against the open wound. "Okay, let's get you over to Fishleg's hut."

She bent down to help him stand, one arm going under his should blades while the other went to grab his good arm. He stumbled to his feet, nearly tripping right back into the saw that had inflicted his painful injury.

"Woah, careful-don't forget to breath, Hiccup." Astrid's voice was calm, nice and relaxing. It helped to steady him and keep his mind off the pain and wound, and the fact that there was bone showing underneath that bandage.

"I-I'll tr-try..." he stuttered, finding it hard to talk. "H-h-hurts..." he mumbled, hoping afterwards that she hadn't heard it.

"I know, you'll feel better soon I'm sure once we get you stitched up and in bed." She reassured, pulling him closer to her side. "We'll get you fixed up in no time."

He smiled weakly, trying to find a snarky reply but none coming to his exhausted mind. Finally he just went withe the option of leaning his head against her shoulder, letting her guide him out of his hut and into the sunset evening.

 ***sighs* ANOTHER ONE-SHOT!**

 **My mind: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? KAT ARE YOU LOSING YOUR TOUCH?**

 **Readers:... Kat... you sorta lost it... like... A LONG TIME AGO. XD**

 **Anyways, yes another one-shot. I really enjoy writing them!**

 **This was another prompt on tumblr, the prompt being "Look at me- just breathe" so I hope this turned out alright...**

 **Ahem, anyways, I should get to bed, I'm too tired to write anymore tonight...**

 **So, tootles!**

 **-Kat (FanWriter02)**


	15. Attention (2)

**Attention**

Astrid huffed angrily, slamming her fist against the table. "This is the most annoying thing in the entire archipelago!" She exclaimed. "I thought maybe Ruff was growing up, but no. She's still knee deep in that crush for Eret- and apparently, if she has a crush, not a thing you tell her can be done!"

Hiccup blinked at her, giving a dazed smiling before nodding slightly, readjusting his head a bit more comfortably in his hands, his elbows leaning against the table. Astrid stepped away and began pacing, Hiccup's gaze following her as she went.

"Annoying, immature, definitely not worthy of being weapon holder and-" She growled and crossed her arms, giving a little stomp of her foot. "It's just… _gr!_ "

She turned to her boyfriend, giving him a hard glare when she noticed that he didn't even flinch- like he sometimes did. Or try to comfort her for that matter… heck, he hadn't tried to do _anything_ so far! Besides stare at her of course.

"Hiccup, are you listening?" She scolded fiercely, walking back to the table so she could stare at Hiccup from a close range view. He blinked at her, but didn't reply- besides giving that dorky grin which clearly stated he hadn't heard or understood a thing she'd just said. "Hiccup!"

He gave a jump of alarm, his pupils dilating and coming back into focus. "Oh gods! I'm sorry what? I-I keep getting lost in your eyes." He hurriedly said the last part, as though it all came out without him really thinking on what he was saying. He blushed a light shade of red, but his smile didn't disappear.

Astrid blinked at him, trying her hardest to remain mad… but… when he gave her that dorky look…

She sighed heavily and looked down at the table, letting her finger play with a grain in the wood. "You didn't get any of that, did you?"

There was silence for a few seconds, before a hand cupped her chin and pulled her head up to face him. "Not really." Hiccup replied with an innocent grin. She pursed her lips but new her eyes were smiling… Hiccup never failed to brighten her day. Even when she was in the worst of moods.

"What were you telling me?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head to the side.

Astrid blinked, rather confused for a moment before shaking her head, trying to hide her smile.

"It's not important." She smiled softly, moving forward until their lips touched and they shared a long sweet kiss. Hiccup pulled away and kissed her forehead, then her nose, before pulling back and walking to the door.

"Coming m'lady?" He asked, holding out his hand. "Let's go and talk to Ruff."

Astrid glared at him while he chuckled in his mirth, but she followed him regardless, giving him a light punch in the arm as she passed.


	16. Jealous

**Jealous**

Hiccup clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, trying so hard not to explode, to contain his emotions and-

Aedan moved even closer to Astrid, going so far as to wrap an arm about her stiff shoulders. She was gnawing on her lip, obviously looking uncomfortable but knowing she couldn't say anything- this was Chief Murtagh's son after all. The Chief's son… and doing anything against him would disrupt the peace. She couldn't punch him, show any signs of physical violence… if she did, the peace treaty could be destroyed. Especially since she was just a shield maiden, if she had been a general or anyone else in higher rank it would be a totally different story.

"So, babe, how about… a midnight walk, huh? On the beach? Sound romantic?" Aedan asked with a smug smirk down at the girl captured in his rough embrace.

Hiccup wanted to puke, then he wanted to punch Aedan's smug face. Then he wanted to grab Astrid and tote her away from the Great Hall, do anything to get away from that miserable excuse of a Viking. Hiccup looked over towards his Dad, Stoick also looking slightly concerned as he eyed Astrid and Aedan worriedly. When Hiccup caught his eye, he smiled reassuringly and nodded his head.

Hiccup looked back over at Aedan, seeing red when he noticed how comfortable that lunk looked sitting next to Astrid. _Hiccup's_ girlfriend. NOBODY ELSES.

And with no thought on what he was doing, Hiccup shoved away from the table and made his way over to the "gang's" table where Astrid-and now Aedan-were sitting. If his Dad hadn't forced him to sit with the other Chief's, Hiccup would've been sitting beside Astrid, and none of this would've happened…

The gang's eyes widened when he stopped before Aedan, and Hiccup thought he saw Snotlout lift a hand to his face. The twins began whispering in a chant _"Thor's Mighty Hammer! Thor's Mighty Hammer!"_

Hiccup's hands fisted, and he took in a shaky deep breath before saying as calmly as possible, "Aedan. Move."

"…And why would I do that?" Aedan asked leisurely. "Don't think I'm gonna move for a skinny toothpick like you, do you?"

"Thor's Mighty Hammer!" the twins chanted a bit louder, while Fishlegs smiled widely. Astrid just stared at Hiccup, calmly letting him take care of this situation.

"Move, Aedan."

"I'd listen, man!" Snotlout snorted, his hand still rubbing his jaw tenderly.

Aedan rolled his eyes, "…Yeah…Sorry, but no."

Hiccup tried to hold himself back, but when Aedan tightened the arm around Astrid even more- causing her to squirm- he snapped. He grabbed Aedan's shirt front and punched him, straight in the face, before giving him a hard shove and a harsh kick of his prosthetic, sending Aedan tumbling to the ground.

Silence fell in the hall, broken only by Hiccup's heavy breathing and Aedan's whimpered moans. The guy was clearly not seriously injured-besides a possibly broken nose and a few missing teeth. It looked to be mainly his pride was the only thing seriously harmed.

"I said move." Hiccup hissed, and Aedan didn't hesitate to scuttle off towards the Hall's exit, holding a hand over his bleeding nose as he went.

The twins broke into applause, while everyone else let out whoops and Astrid just smiled broadly, waving a hand and motioning for him to sit beside her.

"Jealous, much?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'm not jealous." He muttered, but smiled at her before quickly kissing her, Astrid's arms going to wrap about his neck while his wrapped around her waist.

"Odin, I'm sorry, Stoick!" came Murtagh's voice. "I'll have a talk with my son, and I apologize on his behalf. But my congratulations! You're son looks to have improved in his skills, and it looks you'll be planning a weddin' soon, aye?"

Hiccup blushed, but didn't hesitate to pull Astrid a bit closer. He didn't want to ever let go of her again.

 _ **For whatever reason this crappy piece was a pretty big hit on tumblr... almost 140 notes... DON'T ASK ME WHY BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA. I personally find this story really lazy... XD**_


	17. SLEEP

**SLEEP**

Astrid growled and clenched her fists, contemplating lashing out and plain knocking Hiccup out. "Hiccup, you can't keep doing this!"

"I have to." Hiccup mumbled, blinking at her drowsily. "There are people depending on me, Astrid…"

"Hiccup." Astrid moaned. "Will you just listen for a second? Look at yourself! There's no way you can do anything when you're practically dead on your feet!"

"Foot." Hiccup corrected blearily. "And I'm fine. Dad did it, so can I."

Astrid sighed and shook her head. "I'm glad you have the confidence that you can do it, but you have to take care of yourself, Hiccup. Much more of this and you'll pass out… probably get sick then where will the village be? Without a Chief and Dragon Trainer?"

Hiccup huffed. "They'll have you. Besides, I don't plan on getting sick anytime soon."

"Then if you don't plan to get sick, go lie down." She gave him a small shove towards his bed, but Hiccup planted his foot and prosthetic solidly in the ground, his hands fumbling to grab his desk edge.

"No… Astrid!" He yelped when she picked him up in her arms, carrying him over to his bed before dropping him upon it.

"Sleep." She ordered, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over him. "I'll drop by in the morning and make sure you actually rested." She turned on her heel and walked to the door. "And if I found out you didn't" She turned and gave him a stern glare.

"Fine." He mumbled, already dropping off to slumber. "Bud I willy dunt need id…"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sleep well, babe."


	18. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Astrid sighed and looked away, keeping herself from gazing into her Dragon's innocent eyes. "He's an idiot." She explained. "A lying idiot on top of that. A marriage contract with Cami? How could you keep that from me?"

Stormfly squawked, settling down into the soft grass a bit more before wrapping her tail about her rider, who was sitting beside her with her back against the dragon's side. Astrid looked out at the ocean below the sea stack she and Stormfly were now seated on, regret and sadness in her gaze.

"I just… we've been dating for weeks now. So what, he's gonna let me fall in love with him-"

Storfmly rolled her eyes, already knowing that Astrid had been in love with Hiccup for years now… they just hadn't expressed their feeling until three weeks before.

"-then go and break up with me because he has to marry Camicazi? I mean- how could he!?" Astrid, in the quick moment of frustration picked up a pebble and tossed it in the air, letting it drop to the ocean.

Astrid huddled into herself, her head dropping against her knees while her hands wrapped about her legs. A single tear trailed down her cheek, dribbling down into the corner of her mouth. "I love him, Stormfly. I just… I just can't believe he'd hide this from me! Isn't marriage kind of a big deal?"

Stormfly crooned sadly, bumping Astrid's hand gently.

"I just…" Astrid sighed, closing her eyes and letting the wind tickle her skin. "I just don't know…"

"Astrid!?" came a shout from above, causing her to give a small jump in surprise, her fingers itching for her axe. "Astrid you out here!?"

She bit her lip and remained silent, hoping Hiccup would just fly off without noticing her-

"Stormfly!?"

Stormfly squawked and lifted her head, amiably giving away their hiding spot.

Astrid groaned and turned away when Toothless landed, Hiccup jumping to the ground and making his way towards her.

"Hey, Astrid? What're you doing all the way out here?" He crouched down beside her, sitting comfortably before wrapping an arm loosely around her stiff shoulders. She went rigid, digging her teeth into her lip to keep herself from screaming at him to go away.

Hiccup seemed to realize something was wrong, for he pulled away and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Astrid?"

She opened her eyes and stared at him, removing her teeth from her lip so she could answer. "Go. Away." She hissed before shrugging out of his hold. "I know, Hiccup, and I don't want anything more to do with you."

 _Liar_. She said to herself mentally, but refused to voice any such thing out loud. Hiccup was already promised to somebody else, she had to act this way or things would just get all the more complicated.

Hiccup's face went void of all expressions for a moment, before it was filled with shock and confusion. "Wh-what? Why? I-I thought… what happened, what'd I do?"

"You lied." She forced out, trying to keep calm.

He blinked. "Wh-what? I'm confused, I don't think I-"

"I know about Cami, Hiccup." She said stiffly. She blinked back tears, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

HIccup's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no, nononono, Astrid, that's- what did you hear? Gods." He ran a hand through his unruly hair, looking drained and panicked. "Did Snotlout-"

"Yes. Snotlout." She whispered angrily. "Snotlout told me. _Snot_. _Lout_." she spat the last words, now furious that it had been Hiccup's cousin to relay the information, and not Hiccup himself.

She tried to get out of his grip and stand to her feet, but Hiccup grabbed her shoulder and arm again, keeping her from escaping.

"No, Astrid, listen. Snotlout probably told you Cami and I have a wedding contract- right?"

She nodded, the tears stinging her cheeks as the tears undauntedly streamed down. "Yes." She whispered.

"He's wrong." Hiccup shook his head. "He forgot to tell you one very important bit of information."

She grasped onto this small hope, desperately begging the gods that what Hiccup had to say would make all this right… that he hadn't lied to her and that they could still go on being a couple, and perhaps someday wed.

"We broke that contract years ago." Hiccup added. "Nobody knew about it- even I didn't know about it- till about two years ago. Dad knew I wanted to make my own future and how much of a tradition breaker I was, so he ended the contract. Cami was actually overjoyed with it, because she's found her own love. So the tribe's peace treaty was settled, just without the wedding contract."

Astrid blinked, joy filling her chest.

"Snotlout found out yesterday about it while reading through the history books." Hiccup explained, not looking away, but instead staring at her with a calm and hopeful gaze. "He was just trying to get you mad."

"He succeeded." She quipped, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Oh, Hiccup, I'm sorry- I-I should've known Snotlout-"

"Hush." Hiccup pressed a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. He too was smiling, albeit softly and apologetically. "I'm sorry, I should've told you I suppose…"

"No, this is my fault." She gestured to both of them, then the area about them. "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Hiccup grinned and once again wrapped an arm about her shoulders, drawing her close to his side. "Eh, just a little misunderstanding." He stated happily. "So… we're good now, right?"

"Oh yes." She whispered, smiling up at him, "Good as new…"


	19. A Broken Light

**A Broken Light**

Hiccup had never been more afraid and shocked in all his life.

Astrid looked… _broken._ There was no other way to describe the expression she wore, or the way she moved fearfully away. She was thin, her cloths dirty and ragged and her eyes dull. She stared up at him in fear, scooting back against the wall and curling into a ball as though expecting him to harm her.

 _Oh, what had they done to her!?_

"Astrid…" Hiccup moved closer, slowly holding out a hand to gently touch her shoulder. "Astrid, it's me… I'm here to take you home."

She whimpered, the sound tearing at his heart. He had never _ever_ heard her sound so pitiful, so pained, so… so _terrified._

"Please…" She whispered, her eyes still dilated and unfocused. She spoke desperately, making Hiccup wonder if she was even awake. She didn't look like it, and she wasn't sounding like it either.

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here." Hiccup said softly, hoping his calm tone would help bring her back to reality. They had to hurry, he knew that before long they'd be swamped with Dragon Hunters. Toothless couldn't hold out on his own for long.

"D-d-don't…" She pleaded, her voice cracking before she turned and coughed into her elbow.

Hiccup knelt down before her, hesitantly and slowly reaching out to grab her shoulders. She flinched and her breathing went ragged, her eyes flickering from hazy to their normal brightness.

"It's Hiccup, Astrid. I'm right here. You're safe now, I've got you…"

She turned and stared at him, her eyes still that bright blue color they'd always been. He smiled, glad to see she was returning somewhat to her normal self.

"H-hiccup..?" She whispered, lifting a hand to brush it against his cheek. Her eyes filled with tears, then she leapt forward into his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck while her face pressed against his neck. "Gods, you're here, Hiccup…"

He returned the tight embrace, pulling her closer so he could stumble to his feet, his prosthetic making it difficult for him to catch his balance. She mumbled something against his hair, but he just nodded and held her bridal style in his arms.

"Hiccup-" She sobbed, pulling away slightly so she could look him in the face. Her eyes were still spilling tears, but there was a slight smile on her face. "C-c-come…" She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, Hiccup's mind blanking white for a moment before he kissed her back, pulling her a bit closer to his chest.

But he didn't let the kiss linger too long, because as it was the sound from above the dungeon had heightened, alerting him that Toothless was running low on plasma blasts.

He rushed up the stone steps, his prosthetic clicking and his breaths coming in pants as he reached the door. He shoved it open and rushed into the open air, Toothless galloping over and barking for them to climb on.

Hiccup did so, pushing his foot and prosthetic into the pedals and adjusting Astrid carefully in his arms, keep a tight hold on her so she wouldn't slip. Although he doubted he'd have to worry about that, for she had a death grip around his torso.

"H-h-hic…" Her breath hitched when Toothless launched into the air, Hiccup leaning forward a bit in attempts to shield her from the sudden cold and fierce wind.

"Shh, you're safe, I've got you."

"Don't-don't le-leave me…" She begged, her face once again buried against his neck.

"I'm not, I promise. I'm never leaving you again." He replied fiercely, and he meant every word. He'd keep her safe from now on, he'd never let her out of his sight, he'd never let her go- never again.

"I m-m-missed…" She stuttered between sobs. "y-y-you so-so much…"

"I-I know, I missed you too- gods, Astrid, I love you." He pushed her away slightly and kissed her again, the two hanging onto each as though their lives depended on it.

"I'm here, not goin' anywhere." Hiccup reassured again, her head going to once more lie against his shoulder. "…You're safe, milady…"


	20. Safe

**Safe**

Hiccup shook his head, stumbling back against the wall while hanging desperately onto inferno, extending it before him at the blonde girl with the axe.

"Hiccup what's wrong!?" The girl-Astrid- asked, holding out a tentative hand before tossing the axe away, letting it land into a barrel and smashing it to pieces. "Why… why are you fighting me?"

"D-don't…" Hiccup growled, although he knew it was pointless. She had him cornered, and his blade with broken. There was nothing he could do… where was Ryker?

"Hiccup, it's me." Astrid went on, grabbing his wrist. He pulled back sharply and lifted his prosthetic, jamming it against her leg. She gasped in shock and pain before stumbling back, her hands scrambling to grip the wounded thigh. Hiccup gave a little shudder when he saw the blood seeping through her lavender leggings, staining them a muddy brown.

"G-gods…" He murmured, pressing back against the wall. His mind flickered momentarily. Somewhere deep in his brain he knew that she was… _something_ … what was she?

 _She's the enemy._ Ryker's voice whispered inside his head. Hiccup shook it, hoping to try and rid the whispery sound… what was happening again? He blanked for a moment.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered, her eyes wide and filled with horror. "…Hiccup it's me… Astrid. What's wrong- what happened- I…"

 _She's the enemy, all of the dragon riders are._

"Get out of my head!" Hiccup shouted, reaching a hand to clutch his hair. "Get!"

Astrid was shaking her head in confusion, but he ignored her for the time being. She was making no move to harm him, even after their quick sword fight. What was happening? If she was the enemy why wasn't she killing him now? He was defenseless…

"Hiccup, calm down!" Astrid's voice echoed, but he was drifting in and out of consciousness now. Something was wrong… his head was pounding, threatening to explode. Words were repeating over and over, and the black spaces of his memory seemed to be closing in.

"Hiccup!"

 _Astrid._ He thought faintly. In a flash he remembered- her clinging tightly to his back, holding on for dear life as the dragon-

 _Toothless._

-lifted them high into the air, leveling out and floating over a multi-colored sky of northern lights…

"Astrid!" He shouted, collapsing against the wall and letting inferno clatter to the floor. He sunk down to his knees, pulling them against his chest as he proceeded to sob against them, feeling like the worse being to ever walk the earth.

He'd just… he'd tried to kill Astrid…

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!?

"Hiccup..?"

He felt her touch his arm, and he shuddered under her touch. How could he have just hit her and fought against her only minutes ago? She was his best friend…

 _Ryker… that evil scum…_

Hiccup took in a deep shaky breath, knowing deep down that it wasn't his fault his memory had been temporarily erased. It was Ryker and the Changewing…

"Sorry sorry sorry m'sorry…" He mumbled repeatedly, trying to express his true remorse. He couldn't look at her, he couldn't stare into those eyes- the eyes of the girl he loved whom he'd just tried to kill. "E-everyone keeps telling me you-you're the bad g-guy… that I hav-have to kill you… that you're the enemy…" He wheezed, feeling lousy for trying to give an excuse. How low could he get?

"Hiccup…" Astrid's voice was surprisingly soft, her touch equally so. He absently leaned against her hand, wishing he could feel it against his fact and hair again, like how it used to be. He smiled gently when he realized he could now remember those events, and how much he cherished them.

"I know, Hiccup." Astrid whispered soothingly, her arms going to tentatively wrap about his shoulders. Hiccup bit his lip, shivering again at her touch. She was so gentle… loving, caring, forgiving. He didn't deserve it. His eyes opened a crack, and he caught sight of the blood stained leggings.

"As-Astrid." He wheezed. "Y-your leg…"

"A scratch, Hiccup. I'll deal with it later, you're more important." She responded, running her fingers through his hair while pressing soft kisses against his forehead. "You need care too."

"I'm sorry, so sorry…" Hiccup gasped, reaching out to grab her in a hug. "P-please-so sorry…"

"Shh…" Astrid began rocking back and forth, the rythymetic movement calming him. "I know you are, and it's fine. I know it was Ryker's fault."

"B-but…"

"Shut up, babe."

Hiccup sniffled, knowing it was pointless fighting her, so gave in and curled against her protective and strong embrace. He knew he was safe now, it was just hard to shake the doubt…

"I'm here now, and I'm not letting Ryker get anywhere near you again." She whispered fiercely. "I promise that."

Hiccup hugged her harder, giving a little sob of relief and gratefulness. "Th-thank you." He breathed.

He was safe.


	21. Mistake

**Mistake**

"I made a mistake."

 _No way._ He thought sarcastically. So yeah, nearly tumbling into a mountain? Was that a mistake? No. That was just plain stupidity. Not listening to him? That hurt, deeply, but a mistake… was it a mistake? Or just plain painful?

"Hiccup, please, say something." Astrid whispered, grabbing his arm. He grit his teeth and pulled away, walking quickly to the door overlooking the Edge, the night sky now spread over it like a blanket.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. He really didn't think she knew how close he'd been to losing her. If he hadn't caught her in time… she'd be gone…

She placed a hand on his shoulder again, and this time he merely flinched, not bothering to move away from it. She'd just run him down until she forced him to listen anyways, so he might as well listen now and get it over with.

"Hiccup, would you please say something!?" She begged, her other arm grabbing his should and forcing him to look at her. "Please?"

He kept his gaze directed towards the ground, focusing on taking steady breaths rather then giving her an answer.

"Hiccup Haddock, listen! Yell, scream, do something!"

He sighed and slowly looked up at her, staring right into those ocean blue eyes. She stared back, her face panicked and filled with remorse.

"You almost died." He whispered, finding it to be the only tone his voice was currently working in. "You…you almost _died._.." he repeated, feeling all the anger drain away, leaving pure terror.

Gods _, she'd almost died._

Her expression was unreadable, although Hiccup did catch signs of relief and confusion, almost as though she'd been expecting something different.

"But…" She answered, tightening her grip. "You caught me… I'm safe." She looked away, letting out a shuddering sigh. "If I had just listened to you, none of it would've happened…"

 _What's she talking about again?_ He thought foggily. His brain was still shocked by the realization that Astrid had been so close to death.

"I promise I'll listen next time, Hiccup. I promise." She continued.

His mind tuned into the present moment, and he realized she was talking about his warning from earlier that day. Telling her not to try that flip stunt off Stormfly. Then her hand slipping, falling towards the sharp rocks below-

He shivered, beyond thankful he'd caught her in time.

"Please… no next time." He breathed, wrapping her in his arms and burrowing his head in her hair. "I can't stand it, not again…"

She went rigid for a second, and he knew she was shocked by the embrace. She'd been expecting angry words, perhaps a harsh rebut of friendship or love, but instead he was hugging her fiercely- desperately.

He'd scold her later. Right now, he was just happy she was alive.

After a moment she returned the hug, the two rocking back and forth in the doorway while the moon stared down upon them, spraying a ray of white in through the doorway.

"Please, _DON'T_ do that again." He whispered fearfully, clinging just a bit harder, almost afraid she'd disappear from his arms if he let go.

"I won't." She promised, bringing a hand up to run it through his hair. She chuckled quietly, "I'm getting off a lot easier then I thought I would-"

"I'll yell later." Hiccup mumbled. "Right now I'm not mad enough." He knew she knew he'd never yell at her, and that yes, she was getting off very easy here, but he really didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to hug her forever and keep her safe from all the dangers to head their way.


	22. Idiot

_49\. "I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."_

 **Idiot**

 _He's so stupid,_ Astrid thought with a roll of her eyes, although her heart clenched at the sight of Hiccup standing at the edge of the cliff. He was tightening a tie on his leg, the foreign armor strapped about his torso. He'd just completed the last pieces the day before in the forge of his hut, and now he claimed it needed testing… much like he'd done with his flight suit several months earlier.

"Hiccup- I don't like this!" Astrid protested, taking a few steps forward, Toothless giving a little growl of agreement.

"This is the only way I'm ever going to figure out if it works or not!" Hiccup called back. The wind that whipped about them, making it difficult to hear. "It'll be fine!"

"Somehow, I doubt that." She insisted before crossing her arms. "You always say that, and low and behold. What happens? YOU'RE NEVER FINE!"

Hiccup turned and gave her a hard look. "This time, I promise-"

Toothless rumbled and moved forward, bumping Hiccup's arm with his snout. Hiccup gave the dragon a pat before turning back and facing the cliff, Toothless huffing irritably before trudging away, as though to say _"You're on your own, pal."_

"Hiccup…" Astrid growled warningly.

Too late. The boy gave a leap before disappearing over the edge, a loud excited whoop echoing through the air. She raced to the edge, peering down below at the ocean in concern.

There was Hiccup, spiraling through the gusty wind like a leaf in the breeze. He was fumbling with his flight suit, growing closer and closer to the water as he went.

"HICCUP!" she shrieked when he splashed into the waves, instantly disappearing from sight. She didn't hesitate for a moment and dived after him, hands poised above her head so she'd cut cleanly through the water.

She opened her eyes, shaking her head at the sting of salt water but refused to close them. She moved her arms and spun about, catching sight of Hiccup swimming towards the surface before closing her eyes and following suit.

She broke from the water gasping and heaving for air, turning about to give Hiccup a piece of her mind. He was already crawling onto the shore where Toothless was sitting, now looking irritated instead of worried. He spun about and gave Hiccup's head a hard thwack with his tailfin before waddling away, most likely heading towards the Edge and letting Hiccup walk home as punishment for his foolishness.

Hiccup collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, breathing heavily as he struggled to loosen the straps holding his chest armor in place. Astrid swam up to the spot of the beach he was resting, her brain nearly exploding with all the rebukes she had piled up in waiting for her stupid boyfriend.

"HICCCCUP!" she shouted, standing up as soon as her feet touched the sandy ground under the water. "You… you-"

"Please." Hiccup interrupted, lifting his head to grin at her. "I already know. That was stupid, sorry, next time I'll-"

"THERE WILL NOT BE A NEXT TIME!"

"Aww come on Astrid!" Hiccup moaned, rolling over before pushing himself to his hands and knees. She stomped up to stand before him, giving a little cough to clear her lungs of the little bit of water she'd swallowed.

"You- you idiot!" She exploded.

Hiccup smiled up at her, his eyes bright and his dorky grin on his lips. "I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."

"Oh, you…" She huffed angrily before crossing her arms. "You could've drowned you know."

"Yep." He stumbled to his feet, his hands dusting the water off his leather gauntlets. "All part of a day's work."

"Sometimes I really don't like you." She growled, punching his shoulder. He winced and took a step back, although that same smile was still spread across his face.

"Home. Now." She pointed towards the Edge, giving him a hard glare.

"I said I was sorry!" Hiccup said indignantly but started heading back towards Dragon's Edge anyways. Astrid trudged along beside him, keeping her eyes directed ahead and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I really am sorry, Ast."

"Don't call me that." She stated hotly. He _knew_ how that nickname affected her- every time he used it her anger faded. And he used every nickname he could think of to calm her down when she hit these rough moments of anger.

"Sorry, milady."

"One more nickname and I'll…" She turned to him and grabbed his armor collar, dragging him close and pressing her lips against his. The kiss lasted several moments before she released her hold and took a small step back. She couldn't help but smile at the dorky look he gave her, one that clearly said he hadn't expected such a bold move.

"What was that for? I thought I was in trouble." Hiccup laughed.

"You're too cute for your own good." Astrid said and continued on, completely anger free and instead feeling light and happy.

"Why, thank you, milady." Hiccup grabbed her hand and swung their arms casually. "Glad to hear that."

"Idiot."


	23. Hesitant

_91\. "Can I hold your hand?"_

 **Hesitant**

Two months.

Only two months since Hiccup's near death experience. Since he lost his leg. And only a month and a half since he woke up from the two-week coma.

Astrid tugged at the axe still half buried in the green tree before her. She grabbed the handle tighter and jerked back, stumbling slightly when the blade came free and knocked her off balance.

She narrowed her eyes and aimed carefully before letting the blade fly through the air and once again thump against the tree, adding the twentieth dent of splintered wood in the trunk.

"Having fun?"

Astrid whirled about, her axe at ready and poised in a tossing motion. Astrid breathed heavily when she noticed who it was, Hiccup standing awkwardly before her while Toothless padded up beside him, tilting his head in curiosity at the girl.

Hiccup blushed and eyed the axe nervously. "S-sorry… I-I didn't mean to-"

"No…" Astrid lowered her weapon, smiling softly. "It's fine. I'm just… rather edgy today I guess."

Truth was, her mind had been rambling with thoughts of the last two months. Of guilt mostly, guilt for ignoring the kind, sweet, smart teen that had not only been ignored, but slightly bullied as well…

And yet he'd easily and kindly forgiven them. It confused her and made her heart ache painfully, a feeling she was not familiar with…

Hiccup nodded, his hand scrambling to find anything to do- it was something Astrid realized he did frequently. His hands were constantly moving, either playing with some tool or even a scrap of landscape, or just gesturing wildly. His hands were never still… and it was something that mesmerized her. He could have an entire conversation using only his hands.

"I…I just saw… when me and Toothless flew overhead…" Hiccup stuttered awkwardly. He grinned and rested a hand on Toothless neck, giving the dragon a little pat. "I just… thought I'd drop by."

She nodded and stepped forward, strapping her axe to her back. "I came to practice- Stormfly flew off to eat. We agreed to meet back in Berk."

Hiccup laughed and gave Toothless a little shove, the dragon giving a playful bark before turning and trotting off into the trees towards Berk, the dragon pausing and glancing back with tongue lolling out of his mouth as he waited for them to follow.

Astrid walked forward, falling into step beside Hiccup as the trudged through the forest, Astrid noticing with concern how Hiccup favored his left leg slightly, giving a limp whenever they passed over an extra rocky or hilly terrain.

"You sure you wanna walk..?" Astrid asked hesitantly.

Hiccup jerked his head up, his bangs flying about his face and his brows puckered in slight confusion, "Why..?"

She didn't mean to, but her eyes darted down to his leg in a split second before returning to his face, his green eyes sparkling in sudden realization.

"Oh… nah I'm fine." Hiccup continued on, perhaps a bit more determined than before. Astrid shook her head before following, wishing that the poor boy would just take a break, and not work so hard to prove he didn't need help. She didn't want to embarrass him… but at the same time she so wished to offer assistance. Especially after all that she'd done to him in the past… or more like what she _hadn't_ done.

Hiccup glanced back again and smiled brightly, not seeming at all bothered by his leg- although she knew he was ignoring it on purpose. He did it every time anyone was around… except for Toothless and his Dad- even Gobber. That's where she'd heard it from, was from the blacksmith, how Hiccup had nearly collapsed while trying to work on a new tailfin for Toothless at the forge. If Gobber hadn't been keeping a sharp eye on the lad, the boy would've fallen into the forge fire from the pain from his leg.

"You should…" Astrid started, Gobber's words ringing through her brain. "Maybe… we should ride Toothless?"

Hiccup stopped, his hands playing with his vest although he didn't turn to face her. "I'm fine, Astrid. Besides, Toothless is too far ahead anyways."

Astrid bit her lip in worry, but didn't protest further. She skipped over a log and dropped down beside him, glancing from behind her bangs at his face. He looked calm… a bit troubled but for the most part alright.

"I'm sorry." She rambled. "I didn't mean to embarrass you… or hurt you I just-" She stopped and grabbed his arm. "I just don't want you to be in pain and try to hide it because of me."

Hiccup lifted his head and smiled that signature bright, happy smile of his, emerald eyes sparkling and his hands gesturing once again. "I get it… and th-thank you. That means a lot."

She smiled and leaned towards him, giving him a sideways hug before pulling away, letting her arm drape down his shoulder and touch his hand. She felt a shiver of excitement tingle through her limb and into her chest- until it touched her heart. She let her touch linger, before hesitating- wondering if she even deserved his attention. After hardly any of the attention she'd given him over the years… after all the ignorance he'd received from her, did she really deserve to have his trust?

"H-Hiccup?"

Hiccup was just about to step over a fallen tree trunk, but paused with one foot on the wood and his hands resting on the tree. "Yeah, Astrid?"

"Could… is it alright if-" She laughed to cover her stuttering, silently scolding herself in her mind for making such a fool of herself. "C-Can I hold your hand?"

Hiccup looked surprised, and she knew what was passing through his mind. Heh, she'd _kissed_ him without a second thought, and here she was, asking him for permission to hold his _hand_.

But… now she had time to think, and thinking told her to be careful, to tread lightly. She felt like she didn't deserve his… attention.

"S-seriously?" Hiccup stuttered, stumbling away from the log and staring at her in disbelief.

"Yeah…" She responded, her fingers fumbling together. "I'm sorry- I get it with everything that's happened before-"

"No!" Hiccup protested, his hands once again moving about wildly. "N-no, I'd… I'd really like that." He added shyly, reaching for her hand. Their fingers intertwined, Astrid staring at them for a moment before slowly looking up into the red-faced boy before her. But through the burn of embarrassment he was grinning broadly.

"Home, milady?" he asked cheekily.

"Lead on, Dragon Boy." She laughed.


	24. Lessons of a Blacksmith

**Lessons of a Blacksmith**

Astrid never tired of watching Hiccup work at the forge. He was so precise in his movements, knowing exactly what he had to do and what needed to be done- something that Astrid saw him do more and more frequently in his leadership skills. He was becoming more responsible- mature. He was growing up.

And… well- she noticed that in more ways than just his attitude and what not. He wasn't that gangly boy any longer, now nearing twenty years, he'd grown taller- he'd long since passed Gobber and Snotlout's height. She guessed Hiccup to be around six feet, maybe even a little taller. It seemed he was a late bloomer, for this height had only kicked in over the last few months they'd been at the Edge.

That wasn't the only thing that Astrid had noticed change. He had more muscle now- he was still thin, but not "scrawny" as he'd once been. Now he was lean and had wiry muscle- enough that Astrid questioned who'd win in a wrestling match, she or him. Most likely her, because Hiccup was a softy and would probably let her win… knowing that dork.

She shifted her position on the bench, her elbows leaning against the table and her chin resting in her hands. Hiccup moved away from the hot Forge, sweat dribbling down his forehead and into his eyes. He bumped a barrel of broken weapons on his way to the anvil, causing him to mutter something under his breath in irritation.

Astrid's eyes followed his every movement, she being quite aware of the sweaty cloth that was clinging to Hiccup's back…

She shook her head, looking away to keep herself from goggling anymore then what she'd already done. Already she felt Hiccup eyeing her suspiciously, and she tried to instead look interested in a weapon rack leaning against the wall.

She heard the clanging of the hammer against the anvil, flattening the piece of medal that was supposed to be a replacement piece for Toothless's saddle. She turned back to Hiccup, watching in fascination as the hammer came down again, Hiccup skillfully shaping the lumpy medal into a smooth piece of workable iron.

Hiccup stopped and turned to dunk the medal into a bucket of water, rising steam and sizzling bubbles to the surface.

"How do you do that?" Astrid asked in awe when Hiccup pulled the tongs back, showing a now cool piece of medal, hardened and cooled.

Hiccup smiled and set the piece aside, wiping his hands on the leather apron he wore over his torso. "Years of practice."

She stood and walked over to the anvil, staring at the iron before switching her gaze to the sweaty young man beside her. She could hear Hiccup huffing breath unevenly from the exertion, and his face was drenched in perspiration although he was smiling happily.

"Teach me?" She asked longingly. Hiccup laughed but didn't hesitate to grab another apron and toss it over her neck, he himself going to tie the leather chord behind her back.

"I'm yours to command, m'lady." Hiccup grinned dorkily, earning a small punch into his ribs.

Astrid crossed her arms, waiting for instructions. "Well? What do I do first?"

"Depends on what you want to make." Hiccup started, grabbing her hand in his and pulling her over to a medal pot filled with a red glowing lava looking substance. "An axe?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. Making her own axe- that would be amazing. So many times Hiccup had repaired- or even replaced- her prized weapon. Knowing how to repair and make her own weapon could come in very handy in the future.

"Alright." Hiccup moved away for a moment before returning with what looked like an overlarge ladle. He pressed it into her hand, surprising her by how heavy the mechanism was.

"Now what?"

"Fill it with the iron, then you move it over her to this mold." Astrid caught sight of Hiccup's hand gesturing towards the table directly to her right, one that had a large block resting on it. She nodded in understanding, recalling seeing Hiccup do the same thing many times before.

She dunked the oversized ladle into the lava, pulling it out and scuffling to the side to poor it into the mold through a small hole. Once the lava began bubbling out the hole, Astrid pulled the ladle away and dumped the remaining iron into the cauldron.

"Good?" She asked, glancing back to Hiccup was still standing close behind her. He smiled down at her, his arms going to wrap about her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Superb, my apprentice." He teased lightly, his lips pressing a small kiss against her cheek. She chuckled and gave his ribs a little poke with her elbow, although that didn't detour him any from pressing more kisses on her cheeks and neck.

"Hiccup, stop…" She bit back a giggle when he began tickling her under the neck with one finger, his other hand going to tickle her in the stomach. "Hiccup! I c-can't… can't focus if you-you're- hehe stop!"

Hiccup laughed but decided to show mercy, ceasing his tickling to only hug her around the middle again, resuming his former position with his head resting against hers.

"I don't know if I've ever told you." Hiccup started softly, his lips ghosting against her ear. "But I love you…"

"I love you too, babe." She responded, turning her head to kiss his lips. "Now finish showing me how to make this axe, and maybe I'll have time to go on a flight with you tonight…"


	25. As Chief and General

**As Chief and General**

"General!"

Astrid spun about, a ready smile at the ready with the title. It was strange- and definitely took some getting used to. And even though the "gang" still called her Astrid (which she didn't mind in the least, in fact, she wouldn't have it any other way), the villagers now addressed her as General Hofferson of Berk's main force and right-hand-man (maiden?) of the chief.

"Yeah, Bucket?" She asked, hand on her hip as she tilted her head in question. "What's up?"

The heavyset man stumbled to a halt, bending over as he pointed weakly towards the village. "Chief… needs ya…"

Astrid stiffened slightly, feeling a wave of worry wash over her as she eyed Bucket for more information. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't say! He's at the forge- said he needed to talk to you."

She relaxed, hoping that Hiccup only needed her for what Bucket said- a talk. Hoping nothing was seriously wrong. Not wrong as in "Berk", but as in… well… _him_.

"Thanks, Bucket." With that she ducked past him, running down the streets and passed the newly built houses until she caught sight of the Forge ahead. She double checked, remembering with a little huff that this was Hiccup's day off… he shouldn't be at the Forge! He should be off and out of the village for the day, letting she and Valka handle all the business of Berk.

She skidded to a slow once she reached the door, ducking under the doorway and stepping inside the hot building. She caught sight of Hiccup clanging about with tools towards the back besides the stifling forge, the heat so intense she hesitated to enter.

"Ho, General Hoff!" Hiccup called out pleasantly, that little nickname slipping once more. Astrid smiled and found her heart lighten. She could tell that this was not a serious and grief talk Hiccup wished to have- in fact, he seemed to be in a very carefree mood, eyes bright and sparkling and his signature dorky smile meeting her.

"You called, Chief?" She asked with a smirk.

He lifted an eyebrow, but played along. "Yes, my General- trouble I'm afraid."

"Hm, and what might that trouble be?"

"You've deprived your man of attention… and he's withering away slowly..." Hiccup's face switched from smiling to playfully woeful, his hands dropping the large set of tongs and instead gesturing dramatically, making him look mockingly sorrowful. "Such a cruel death, General…"

Astrid snorted and leaned back against a wooden table, arms crossed and head held high as she watched in amusement. "Is that right?"

"Yes." Hiccup nodded, prosthetic still clicking against the pedal manning the Forge as his hands automatically reached out and switched gears. "So… you are the General, milady. Fix the little problem?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned further against the table, scooting down into a more comfortable slouch. "Nah, I think he'll survive."

Hiccup paused, brow furrowing and he just looked so puzzled Astrid couldn't help but giggle. "But…" He pouted, tilting his head and sending his sweaty auburn hair bouncing. "-but Astrid…"

At the use of her name, Astrid straightened up and stepped around the work bench and anvil, sliding up to hug Hiccup from behind, resting her head against his shoulder. She smiled, then frowned as she gathered a very unflattering smell. She pulled back slightly with a crinkle of her nose, Hiccup laughing quietly as he craned his neck to see her.

"Sorry, it's really hot in here…" Hiccup laughed, while she pulled away and fanned her nose.

"You need a bath." She pinched her nose for emphasis. "How long have you been in here?"

"Last… four hours? I dunno-"

"So you missed lunch?"

Hiccup blinked owlishly, foot coming to a halt as did everything else in the Forge, the noise and racket dying down. He laughed nervously, waving her off easily.

"Maybe…" He admitted.

"Breakfast too, I bet?"

"Er- breakfast?"

Astrid sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head skyward as though begging Thor himself to dub this idiot some common sense. "Hiccup, you should eat-"

"I'm not hungry." Hiccup spun around and crossed his arms.

Astrid glared at him, "Well, we're going to the Hall immediately and getting you something to eat, Little Chief."

Hiccup choked slightly as he coughed, "Little- Chief!?" Hiccup laughed, "I like "My Chief" so much better."

"Eat, then you'll be My Chief. Got it? Listen to the General." Astrid teased back, poking him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yes ma'am, General Hoff!" Hiccup mock saluted, still giggling as he did so.

She laughed with him, stopping only when she felt his arms wrap about her, his face pressing against his back as he murmured a soft thanks.

"Anytime, babe." She replied, resting her hands over his arms which crossed over her front. She turned and nuzzled her nose into his messy (and smelly) hair. "Everyone needs time off from being responsible."

"You don't." Hiccup mumbled. "You make it through without breaks-"

"I don't have nearly as many responsibilities as you do. Me, I just have charge of a few guards. You? You have charge of an entire village." She pressed a kiss into his hair. "You deserve a get-away."

"Thank you." Hiccup breathed. "Toothless thanks you too. Our flights are the only thing that help the poor guy escape his fangirls."

Astrid laughed softly. "He'll find his own General soon enough."


	26. Protect

**Protect**

Hiccup was absolutely disgusted. Not with himself- well, there was that too, he should've stepped in sooner- but also with that jerk-face Nil. That jerk had downright hugged Astrid, and even attempted to _kiss_ her.

This was Astrid, so she easily kicked Nil in the groin, flipped the man over, and had him on his back with the wrong end of the axe at his throat. But Hiccup was raging mad. No one- repeat _no one_ \- did that to his Astrid.

So as soon as Nil hit the ground, Hiccup was there with Toothless, and the dragon easily picked up the foreigner and took off into the sky, Hiccup on his back. Astrid had looked startled, but Hiccup hoped she'd understand. He _needed_ to do this. She was more than capable of defending herself, he knew that. But she was his girlfriend, and he wasn't going to just stand by as some guy waltzed into the village and tries to kiss her.

Nil was beginning to… come out of shock down there. Hiccup glanced down, glaring at the large teen who by now was struggling and crying out in anger and fear.

"I wouldn't move around too much!" Hiccup shouted. "We're pretty high up, and I know Toothless isn't too keen about you."

To affirm that, Toothless hissed a growl, showing his teeth as he twisted his large head to look at the boy.

Nil halted, but his curses and threats did not. Hiccup rolled his eyes, growing more and more angered with each word that passed through the boys mouth. He'd had it when Nil went so far as too call Astrid… a word he'd rather not repeat.

"You bastard!" Hiccup shouted, twisting in the saddle so he could glare down at the defiant Nil. "You don't talk about Astrid that way!"

"Why's that?" Nil asked back in a mimic tone, whiny as though he tried to copy Hiccup's voice. "She's not claimed, there wasn't any token of-"

Hiccup pulled away and out of view, urging Toothless to land so he could punch… _something_. Before long he'd be hitting the saddle if he didn't have something to release his anger upon.

"She's a lady. You don't just go up to a lady and try to kiss her without her permission!"

"We do where I come from- every woman's available."

Hiccup closed his eyes and hissed, glad to feel Toothless descending from the air. He needed to land before he was sick.

"You are disgusting." Hiccup growled, although he doubted Nil was close enough to hear.

Toothless touched the ground, practically sitting on a loudly protesting Nil in doing so. Hiccup jumped off and grabbed Nil's bulky arm, pulling him out from under the Night Fury and into the cove.

"Hey!" Nil pulled away, wrinkling his nose and growling in anger. "Don't touch me."

Hiccup snapped his head around, glaring openly at the coward before him. "Touch you!? O-oh okay… so I can't touch you, yet you can touch Astrid- going so far as kissing her!?"

He rolled his eyes. "Woman are lower class, Hiccy."

That did it. With a shout of fury, Hiccup lunged forward and grabbed Nil by the shirt collar, and before the man even realized what was happening Hiccup had planted his fist firmly into his nose.

Nil howled and whipped back, hands clutching his bleeding nose as he streamed off a series of cusses. Hiccup stood still, hands clenched at his side as he stared with no regret at the idiot.

"You leave Astrid alone." He hissed. "You try anything with her or any of the other woman in Berk, you can just automatically come to me for punishment instead, got it? How about now? I am after all just that… weak, useless, boy I've always been. Quote unquote."

Nil glared.

"Want to try that again? Go on, I dare you." Hiccup stepped back, ready if the larger teen attacked. Hiccup was lean, he could duck any throw Nil tossed, and he could also roll much faster then Nil ever could. He had an advantage. It _did_ help that there were no weapons handy currently.

"You are a-" Nil hissed, finishing the statement with profanity.

Hiccup winced but easily shrugged it off, rolling his shoulders.

Nil hissed, "I don't even want your girl anyways." he strutted past Hiccup, walking towards the opening of the cove. "You can have the-"

The last word met Hiccup's ears, and he stepped forward again, grabbing Nil's arm and effectively twisting it behind his back and slamming him to the ground, knee against his spine.

"Call her that one more time and you're a dead man." Hiccup muttered darkly.

"Fine!" Nil cried. Hiccup moved away and Nil took off to the opening, leaving Hiccup grinning and Toothless warbling a cheer


	27. Tears of Strength

Anon on tumblr said: _I wanna see Hiccup cry. Like, bawl. Big thick tears with choking and sobs and hiccups._

OH MY GOSH I DO TOO. LIKE. _SO BADLY._  
And since… well, I really want it to happen, here's a stupendously short drabble. c:

 **Tears of Strength**

Why did things like this happen? Why were family's torn apart, for no reason? Why couldn't he just… have… _everyone_ he loved for more then half a day?

 _Why?_

Hiccup stumbled out of the council room, not able to bear it a moment longer. That was his Dad's work… his Dad's job. He didn't belong. He didn't. Not Hiccup. That room was where the Chief made important decisions… _that wasn't him. He wasn't his Dad._

 _No one could ever be._

The Hall was empty, save a few people warming themselves by the fires. They glanced up at the sudden sound of a metal prosthetic rapidly clicking against the stone floor, Hiccup looking away and hunching over as he rushed by. _He didn't want to talk._

Toothless cooed in concern at the doorway, but Hiccup just patted his nose and shoved on, leaving the confused dragon behind. Hiccup faintly heard the Hall doors slam open again- it was probably his mother or Astrid. But he couldn't speak. He couldn't keep himself from falling apart if one more word was spoken.

 _"Hiccup!"_

He broke into a stumbled run, not heading for any which direction. Just anywhere that wasn't populated. He needed to clear his head. He needed to be… _weak_ … he needed to be alone. He couldn't be seen like this.

 _"Hiccup, stop!"_

He ran faster, arms wrapped tightly around himself and his head lowered. He pounded his way outside the village, until he slipped into the forest. He didn't know where he was going. Didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to put as much distance from the village- his people- as he possible could.

He didn't realize where he was until he stumbled to a stop, right in the entryway of the cove. He choked, taking in a shuttering breath before crumpling to the ground, falling into himself as he began to sob shamably. He screamed rambles of grief and agony, shouting for his Dad to return and for everything to go back to normal. Why couldn't death leave him alone? Why did it keep hunting him down, yet torture him even more by not claiming him, but his loved ones?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hiccup sobbed, face throbbing and stinging from tears. He rocked so his back rested against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest and head against his knees. "I'm sorry, I'm not-not what I… I sh-should be. I never… never will be what y-you wanted m-me to be…"

He rolled against the wall, pressing the side of his face against the cliff and sobbing harder, hand pressed against the wall, the other wrapped tightly about his stomach. "I'm sorry. I-I p-p-promise… promise I'll listen. I won't go after him. I won't. I'll- I'll stay and… and keep you safe…"

"Hiccup…"

He moved away, shuddering in embarrassment and shame at the sound of Astrid's voice. She'd only seen him cry once, nearly a week ago. And then… the shock, adrenaline… he… he still bottled it inside.

But now… he just… _couldn't._ The memories overwhelmed him. He couldn't stay strong. He'd broken.

 _And he felt horrible and weak for doing so._

"Pl-please…" He whimpered, rolling into himself even more, wishing he could disappear. "Please… As-Ast-Ast…"

Her gentle arms wrapped around him, her body pressed against his knees. He shuddered and allowed himself to be pulled close into her loving embrace, burying his face into her neck and letting the tears pool once more, silent sobs shaking his shoulders.

"Sh… it's fine, Hiccup, it's going to be alright." She murmured, hands running through his hair. "It's hard, I know. Sh…"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered hoarsely, frantically trying to wipe away the tears. "I'm… I-I'm a mess…"

"No." She pulled away, her hands resting on his wet face. "It's fine, Hiccup. All of the bravest must cry."

"I'm not brave." Hiccup choked. "H-he-he… he was… A-Astrid I just-"

"Shush." She whispered, pulling him close again. "You'll never be like him, Hiccup. Stoick was… his own person. An amazing person. But… but so are you. He allowed change, but you were the one who changed everything. Without you…" She pressed her lips to his hair. "Everything would be different. _Bad_ different."

Hiccup shivered, not knowing how this was helping anything. He felt like a failure- a complete mistake. _"Useless"_ seemed more then fitting at this moment.

"So stop thinking you'll never be good enough as Chief." She continued softly, "Because you are. You _are_ and _more_. I… _we_ don't deserve you, Hiccup. You're kind, smart, sweet, selfless, loving… everything anyone would want for a chief. Inexperienced- yes. But that's how everyone starts out."

"Already you've been… showing your leadership skills. The ice is cleared, Berk is safe- do you know how brave you are, babe?"

Hiccup shook his head, head pressed against her shoulder. He wasn't brave. He was the one sitting here sobbing like a child.

"And… Hiccup… I know that your Dad is… _is so proud of you._ "

He squeezed his eyes shut, choking on a sob that bubbled in his throat. How could his Dad be proud of him, when he'd ran away? Again?

"And don't let anyone tell you otherwise- especially yourself." Astrid whispered, hand massaging his head and her lips pressing soft kisses against his hair. "It's alright to cry, Hiccup. I'm right here, I'm here for you."

The walls crumbled to the point where Hiccup was certain they could never be rebuilt, and he fell against her with sobs ripping from his throat. He scrabbled to pull her closer, hugging her fiercely as he let the grief overcome him, and let the tears stain his cheeks.


	28. Cajole

Prompt: "Make me". _Again, thank you for 900+ followers on tumblr! :3 :) I want to dedicate this drabble to drchee5e, because you're an awesome sweetheart and your comments on my writing always make my day. Thank you for being the amazing person you are!_

 **Cajole**

Hiccup wasn't expecting Astrid's early morning visit the day after they'd returned to Berk. They'd each agreed to give each other some space for their short vacation away from the Edge, so seeing her was a surprise- a delightful surprise- but was none the less unexpected.

"Morning, Astrid." He greeted with a smile. "Watcha doin' here?"

"Nothing to do." She explained, jumping up onto one of the old wooden tables, fiddling with one of the tools. "I was hoping you'd have some ideas- or maybe you'd like to take me on a flight." She flashed a smile.

Hiccup tucked his notes under one arm, grabbing his arm gauntlets with the other and wrapping them tightly over his wrists, picking up the papers once more and waving them. "You know you're supposed to be taking it easy- with your ankle and all."

"Pssh." Astrid grunted, "like I'm gonna let that slow me down."

Hiccup sighed in exasperation, _"Sometimes…"_ he muttered under his breath.

"Where's Toothless?"

"That useless reptile baled on me, believe it or not. Hi-tailed it after Sven's sheep- apparently they escaped again."

Astrid chuckled and rocked back against the table, palms flat on the wood and head tilted to one side as she watched him. Hiccup smiled and continued his work, glad for the cool breeze that wafted through the open Forge from time to time. For once, the fires were out and the billows lazy, for Gobber had decided to take the day off and leave the Forge to whatever it was Hiccup needed it for, which it just so happened he had zero plans in the works- or at least, none that were ready. Spending time on a flight with Astrid sounded much much _much_ more appealing then toiling in a sweaty Forge all day. He preferred to do that at night, when the air was near frigid.

"Have you seen the others?"

Astrid nodded nonchalantly, "Oh yes. I spotted the twins annoying your Dad-"

"Well, I'll be hearing about _that_ one tonight…" Hiccup groaned.

"-Snotlout going through the weapons, and Fishlegs flew off on Meatlug."

Hiccup paused, turning to look at her suspicilously. "Please tell me you listened and did not go for a morning flight on Stormfly alone…"

She smiled slowly. "Maybe just a little one…"

Hiccup slammed the papers and charcoal onto the table, swinging about to stomp over to where she was seated. "Astrid!"

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed- not sounding at all regretful, "but Stormfly was practically begging-"

"We all know that dragon _loves_ to sleep in Astrid."

"-that is besides the point! She wanted a flight… and who am I to deny her?"

Hiccup sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, silently wondering if she'd ever listen to him. What if one day… when she was pregnant…

 _Oh gods, brain, shut up._

…she'd probably never listen to him. He thought forbiddingly.

"Astrid, please…"

She huffed and crossed her arms, biting her lip before looking away, "I'm fine, Hiccup. A little twisted ankle isn't going to keep me down, you know?"

He remained silent, mulling over this and finding it to be very much true. Ever since the lightning incident, she'd been more insistent. More… stupid wasn't quite the word, but _brash_. Even after she'd tumbled off Stormfly and hurt her twisted her ankle badly, she refused help. Not even Hiccup's. She'd forced herself to walk all the way back to her hut on her own, and only then did she let Hiccup help her bandage it.

He understood, he really did. He'd felt much the same way after the Red Death, where all everyone wanted to do was help, and he just flat out didn't want it. He wanted to prove his worth… while he still had the chance. Of course, his father, Toothless, Astrid, and the gang- the whole of _Berk_ \- had shown him he didn't need to prove anything… but how was he going to do that with Astrid?

She was so dang _stubborn._

He moved forward and grabbed her arms gently, turning her to face him. He stared at her seriously, taking a deep breath before saying quietly, "Astrid, I need you to listen."

"Stop treating me like a child." She muttered with a deep frown.

"Sorry." Hiccup said distractedly, "But I need you to hear this, okay?"

"Stop."

"Make me." He teased lightly, hoping to lighten her mood. But she instead gave him a sharp look, before looking away and huffing angrily.

"Now… will you please listen?"

Her eyes went downcast, but she didn't try to move away. Hiccup took that as permission, so once again picked up the pace.

"You don't need to do this, Ast. You're injured, and you do not need to act fine-"

"I am a warrior." She looked up and jerked her chin defiantly. "Warrior's don't let anything stop them."

"And you don't have to." Hiccup said, ducking his head so he could look up at her. "You can still be Fearless Astrid Hofferson without hurting yourself further. I should know- I went through the same things you did… remember?"

She looked away, "It's not the same." She protested.

"Yes it is!" he pulled away, kneeling down so he could tap her ankle. "Just because you hurt yourself, does not mean you're weak! It only means you're human- which each and every single one of us are. 'Every warrior must be taken down- just to prove they can get back up again'." He quoted quietly, fingers brushing over the boot that covered the bandages beneath it. "And you do know you don't need to prove anything to me, don't you?"

She shuddered and looked down at him, sliding off the table to hug him fiercely. "What've I done to deserve you?" She muffled against his hair.

"Been yourself." He replied softly. "You've been Astrid Hofferson, sweet, kind, loyal, brave, and strong."

She laughed shakily. "You're copying me- that's what I called you."

"-when I said _I_ was weak. I want _you_ to know, Astrid… you are everything but weak."

"You copy cat."

Hiccup grinned, but didn't pull away. The hug was comfortable and felt right, so he did not wish to disturb the peaceful moment… she was starting to sound like herself again.

"You okay…?"

"Mhm, I am now." She kissed his cheek. "Somehow… you always know how to fix everything…"


	29. Avalanche

Azerty-kd asked: Hey Kat, so I was wondering if you could right some more Astrid whump , and BTW I really really love your fics and I really enjoy them and you're an amazing writing... Thank you 😘😘

 _I saw you asked for this on one of my chapters of "Stay Stronger", so I figured it was high time someone did it! Here ya go, enjoy! :) (And thank you for the kind words! *hugs*)_

* * *

 **Avalanche**

"Hiccup, watch out!" Astrid screamed, eyes fixed on the pile of snow coming crashing down, mixed with frozen clumps of dirt and rocks. Hiccup and Toothless swung around, startled and equally as horrified as they all stared at the hundreds upon hundreds of pounds of snow sliding quickly towards them.

"MOVE, YOU IDIOT!" Astrid shrieked, before leaping and tackling Hiccup out of the way, sending him flying into a large pile of snow. Toothless screeched and hastily covered him in his wings, while Stormfly squawked in alarm as she fought the raining snow to find her rider.

"Astrid!" came Hiccup's distant voice, but it was too late. The snow slammed into her painfully, crashing her into the opposite canyon rocks. She breathed heavily as the snow shoved her away again, somersaulting her through the air before sailing down on the rough and hard ground below, the snow coming up fast behind her.

"St-" She tried, but her vocals weren't cooperating. The wind was effectively knocked out of her lungs, with a sharp and painful piercing in her side whenever she drew in a deep breath.

The snow tumbled over her, enveloping her in freezing cold and darkness. She gasped and closed her eyes, the impact so painful she forgot to breathe.

The sounds muffled between a roar and a grumble, until it was nothing but soft rain-like patters. Astrid couldn't move, the cold was numbing her thoughts and body. Breathing was agony, her head pulsed…

 _She couldn't breathe._

* * *

Hiccup pushed and shoved against Toothless's wings, screaming at his dragon to release him. Toothless crooned and tugged Hiccup back by his tunic, trying to warn him of the dangers piling around them outside.

"Toothless, Astrid is still out there!" Hiccup gasped, collapsing back into the powdery snow. "Please, bud, she's probably hurt we have to help her!"

Toothless warbled, tongue sliding out to lick Hiccup's cheek reassuringly.

"No, Toothless, let me out, _NOW._ " Hiccup shoved against the snow, trying to find some way to escape. "Please!"

The Night Fury growled but did as asked, lifting his wings just slightly to reveal the clumps of snow, ice and dirt that were crumbling down the mountainside. Toothless should've known better then to think those sights would stop Hiccup from rushing out anyways.

Hiccup stumbled in the deep snow, his prosthetic making it difficult to move about in the first place. But now, it was nearly impossible as he sank and fell repeatedly to the cold, trying desperately to dodge the falling snow. Toothless shrieked and pounced, tossing Hiccup onto his back before jumping into the sky, zipping in and out of the debris.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called desperately, eyes scanning over the still falling snow on the ground below. He bit his lip anxiously, seriously contemplating diving into the snow and swimming about to find her. He wished he could.

Toothless howled, sending off rays then listening intently for return echoes. He shrieked and dove instantly, bouncing lightly on the snow and spreading his wings wide, giving Hiccup protection as the teen began to dig frantically.

"Astrid, if you can hear me, give a holler!" Hiccup shouted, hands having gone numb long ago. They were turning blue and stiff the longer he dug, and he now felt foolish for not taking up on Astrid's suggestion of wearing winter clothing- she being the sensible one. And thank the gods she had, or she wouldn't stand a chance under the snow. But with her long sleeve heavy shirt and hood, she'd be more protected. Yet, he knew a person could only last so long… and who knew if there was even air enough down there for her to breathe?

"Astrid! C'mon, Astrid…" He huffed in panic, palming faster at the snow. Toothless jumped in, not much later Stormfly appeared out of nowhere and desperately attempted to assist, beak working as a shovel as she forked the ground, snuffling for her rider.

Hiccup's hands scraped against fabric, and he wasted no time and digging around it. Sure enough, it was part of Astrid's skirt. Toothless crooned, both he and Stormfly diligently helping by pawing carefully at the snow.

As soon as there was enough snow out of the way, Hiccup tugged Astrid out as gently as possible. Upon seeing her pale white face and blue lips, he tugged her close, praying that his body heat would help warm her.

Knowing it wasn't safe to warm her too quickly was painful, for she was deathly cold. But when he moved his lips only centimeters away from hers, he could feel her warm breath on his face. So without hesitation he scooped her up in his arms and climbed clumsily aboard Toothless, limbs numb from the cold and body shaking. He knew that they both needed to get back to the Edge as soon as possible to assess the problem. He held tightly to the saddle with one hand and his legs, while his other held Astrid closely to his body, face close to his so he could make sure she continued to breathe.

Toothless knew it was urgent so flew at his fastest speeds. Stormfly tagged closely behind, squawking and crowing worriedly.

"Hold on, Ast." Hiccup murmured. "It's gonna be alright, okay? Just hang in there and I'll get you home…"

It was nearly dark by the time they returned, and the air was frigid. There was a light powder of snow that sprinkled over the Edge, covering everything in sight beneath it. The huts were dark, telling him the others had already gone off to bed.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless, still carrying Astrid as he padded to the door, limping slightly in doing so. This sudden cold turn from the past few days was bad enough for his leg as it was, and having had to walk through twenty feet of snow had not helped matters at all.

Hiccup went straight to Astrid's hut where he carefully laid her on the bed, allowing Toothless inside but poor Stormfly wouldn't fit through the door. So with a promise to open the roof's hatch to let her in, he hurried to light a fire in the fire pit. Then he dropped the hatch and the dragon flew in, upon where Hiccup hastened to slam it shut again. It was _freezing_ out…

He shuffled through Astrid's different chests and closets, gathering any blankets he could find. He dragged those to the bed, where he stared ponderingly at her soggy shape. He bit his lip, wishing the others were awake and it wasn't degrees below so he could run and grab Ruff to do the… _unclothing_ business.

But not left much of a choice, Hiccup carefully pealed away Astrid's coat and long sleeved shirt, hurrying to grab clean and dry clothes to slide back over her. Upon replacing her wet shirt with one of his own tunics (how did that get in her drawer?) he unbuckled her armored skirt and set it neatly on a chair. He pulled off her boots carefully, wincing at how cold her feet felt. He scurried to find wool socks, sliding those on her feet after replacing her leggings with dry ones (after much blushing, to be certain).

He went to a chest against the wall, already knowing this is where she kept her water bottles and canteens. He brought them to the stove where he filled them with warm fire out of the pot over the fire, screwing them tightly closed before returning to Astrid's bedside, where he set them on her feet and under her pillow. He then pulled the blanket over her, snuggling it around her body, hating his inability to do more.

"Now… I-I guess we wait… Thor, I wish she was wake up…" Hiccup said to himself and the dragons, both with wide eyes and frightened expressions.

He dragged a chair to the bedside, shucking off his wet shirt and shoving off his boot before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it about himself, trying to keep warm by the fire. He shivered and his teeth chattered, but he knew it was best to warm slowly then too quickly.

He stared longingly at Astrid's lax and pale face, wishing she'd wake.

He noticed how she appeared to be having troubles breathing, her chest rising and falling shakily. He rested a hand against her mid chest, against her ribs, feeling as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Broken." He murmured sorrowfully. "She's not gonna like that…"

Stormfly garbled sadly.

"Don't worry, girl, they'll heal. She just won't be as active for a little while…" Hiccup sighed and let his hand fall, eyes squeezing shut in frustration. "I'm an idiot- _Thor,_ I'm a freaking, stupid-"

"Don't beat yourself up…" Astrid moaned quietly, body shifting. Hiccup's eyes shot wide open and he stared at her in disbelief and joy.

"Astrid! H-how do you… how do you feel?" he asked, grasping her hand tightly while his other held the blanket about his shoulders.

"Breathe…" She hissed.

"Broken ribs… I'm sorry." Hiccup ducked his head. "I counted three…"

"Figures." She sighed, but she slowly turned her head anyways, eyes bleary and seeming to be unable to focus. She held his hand a bit tighter, sighing again. "It's fine… Hiccup, really. We were both idiots to go out there anyways, so you're not alone."

He grunted and rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes, breathing unevenly. "This isn't very comfortable." She moaned.

"I-I know… I'm so sorry- and if I was, say Ruff, I'd bandage your chest." Hiccup rambled, words tumbling without notice.

Astrid glanced down stiffly, obviously uncomfortable. She quirked an eyebrow and glanced back up at him, letting her head fall back to the pillow in exhaustion. "You… looks like you already helped me change…"

He blushed red, burrowing deeper inside his blanket in his embarrassment. "You were soaking wet and you were cold enough as it was…"

"Thank you, Hiccup." She interrupted softly, rolling over ever so slowly to face him. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling slightly. "Mm, it's warm in here… so tired…"

"Sleep, Ast…" Hiccup murmured, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I'll stay here tonight if you'd like."

The dragon hummed in agreement, Toothless already curling up at Hiccup's feet while Stormfly laid down on the other side of the bed, tail wrapped around the bed post protectively.

"Please…" She whispered.

Hiccup smiled and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly on the forehead, being careful not to jostle her. "Good night, Astrid."

"Wake me up in a bit, I hit my head…" Astrid huffed. "Even if I act like a troll, okay?"

"Got it." Hiccup smiled. "Now, _sleep…_ "


	30. Pillow Fight

mattie-ella asked: I was wondering if you could right some hiccstrid fluff if you are taking requests. I could really use some fluff and I love love love your writing!

 _Thank you! Here's some fluff! :D RTTE Season 5, in "Dawn of Destruction" right before Hiccup and Astrid spar. ;)_

* * *

 **Pillow Fight**

"It's a mess."

Astrid stared at him, noticing how he was giving her hut a good look over. Sure, it wasn't the… _most_ orderly, but it wasn't "horrible" either…

"Come on, there's just a…" She walked to her loft steps, kicking aside stray weapons and crates of what-not clutter, "…few things… here and there."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and set his hands on his hips, bemused. "Uh huh, says the girl as she shoves her way through the sea of trash in order to find her _bed._ "

"My bed, mister snarky, is right over there." Astrid waved her hand indignantly towards the said piece of furniture against the corner, piled high with miscellaneous items and rumpled bedding.

Hiccup scratched his neck, clearly unconvinced.

"Have you ever made your bed before? Have you ever _seen_ another bed before? Because… ah, that's not exactly what they look like."

Astrid huffed, nearly tripping over a giant broken mace lying in her path. With small curses under her breath she glared up at the chuckling Hiccup, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Make the bed then, buddy, and show me how it's done if you're so smart." She shot back playfully. She gestured generously towards the bed with grand flare.

HIccup paused, then grinned as he jumped across the room to the bed, trying to avoid any potentially dangers accidents. Having a hut cluttered with weapons… not exactly the best of garbage.

As it was, his darned prosthetic caught on a bow and he would've fallen flat on his face had he not been so close to the bed. He caught himself against it, turning to give a pointed glare at the giggling Astrid.

"What, you want to me to kill myself or something on this..?" Hiccup shook his prosthetic, kicking the bow away. "You little mink."

"What the heck does that even mean?" Astrid choked, fist covering her mouth as she tried to hide a smile.

Hiccup just glared, yet his lips twitched with a grin. "Watch and learn, m'lady."

With that he promptly shoved all the beds contents onto the floor, leaving the wood bare. He then diligently picked up the soft wool blanket used to spread over the bed, tucking it under the pins beneath it. "See? Flat, and neat." He spread his hand over it lovingly, the other waving with elegant air towards his fine achievement.

"Beautiful. A work of art, really." Astrid snorted, arms crossed as she watched him continue with a grin.

"Then, you gently spread the blanket- like this." He bent to retrieve said item, shaking it out before billowing it over the bed, letting it fall slowly to rest upon it. "Gorgeous."

Astrid laughed and shook her head.

"And- last but not least, the pillow…" He bent down to retrieve it, giving it a few punches to refluff it. "Holy- Astrid this thing is as hard as a rock."

"I like it that way." Astrid replied. "Got that pillow specifically for that reason. Helps me from feeling the axe… or knives, whichever I decide to use. Maybe both."

Hiccup looked up in slight horror. "Er… sure you don't want to sleep on a rock instead?"

Astrid snorted and shook her head in laughter, amused by his protests. "Oh please- I know my way around-"

 _Smack!_

Astrid yelped in surprise as the pillow made quick contact with her face, sending her spinning. She looked up at Hiccup's laughing eyes in shock, utterly surprised he'd dared such a bold action.

"You… little…" She slowly bent down to pick the pillow up again, tossing it deftly in her hand. "You have no idea what you just did."

Hiccup paled, eyes widening as he scrabbled away from the bed, "Thor! Astrid I didn't mean it, honest!" He laughed, dodging her attempts.

She screamed in fury as she ran and picked up the pillow, tossing it again at the retreating boy. It slammed into his shoulder with a jolt, knocking him off balance to clatter into a chair.

"Haha!" She fist pumped the air victoriously.

"Not over yet-" Hiccup called back, shooting the pillow at her stomach.

She let out a very undignified _oof!_ at the hit, but didn't hesitate to retrieve it and toss it back, hitting her boyfriend smack in the leg. He yelped as he tumbled to the ground, sprawling flat out on his stomach.

Astrid laughed and rushed forward to help him stand, taking this as her win. Hiccup crawled to his feet with a sniff, nose in the air as he dusted himself off.

"I win." She grinned, eyes flashing.

He snorted, then pointed towards the bed, "Not until you prove you can top _that_ , missie."

She laughed and grabbed his hand, shoving the pillow against his chest. "I think I need to return the favor- how about I come over and make you supper, hm?" She wiggled her eyebrows, knowing that the mere thought horrified him.

"You _are_ a cruel woman." Hiccup chuckled, lifting a hand to push the pillow down out of his face. "And no thanks, I'd prefer to live another day, thank you very much."

"How about some combat lessons?"

Hiccup quirked his head, "…Or how about a spar?"

Her eyebrows raised high at such a dare, he must be feeling good today to have started both a pillow war, _and_ challenged her to a duel. "You're on. Sword against axe, should make a good fight, aye?" She revived a Scottish brogue.

Hiccup cleared his throat, doing the same, "Dear lassie, to the ring!" He saluted smartly, collapsing into hopeless giggles as he accidentally clipped her hair. "Ah- sorry, you alright?" He asked, smoothing back her hair, both smiling brightly.

She smiled up at him, pecking a kiss on his lips. "Peachy." She pulled away, tossing the pillow on the bed as she made her way to the door, where she deftly tossed her axe in the air and caught it once more. "To the ring?"

"To the ring, m'lady!"


	31. Hormonal Run

_anonymous asked:_ Could you write a Hiccstrid fight? Please? (I love your work!)

 _Thank you! *hugs* :)_

 **Hormonal Run**

"Astrid, please think about this sensibly." Hiccup said slowly and just as carefully, hoping to convince his strong willed wife to actually heed his warnings- for once. "You're seven months pregnant, there's no way I'm letting you fly-"

"I let _you_ fly when _you_ had a _freaking broken leg_ , Haddock." Astrid shot back angrily with a cross of her arms, barely able to do so with her protruding belly.

"Do you realize how different this situation is!?" Hiccup exploded irritably as he tossed his arms in the air, thoroughly exasperated. "This involves our unborn child, an unborn child that I would like to stay _safe_. Not to mention my very pregnant wife-"

"What does that mean? I'm fat?" Astrid snipped.

Hiccup double blinked, eyes falling down from her face to her swollen middle. "Well… you _are_ pregnant, Astrid." He deadpanned.

"I don't care- I should be able to at least go for a little flit around the island. I'm sick of wandering around the village, unable to do a thing. You already hid my axe- which, by the way, I still haven't forgiven you for." She muttered the last part as a half threat, to which Hiccup did not doubt her strength. Even without her axe she was still a very dangerous woman.

"Astrid, please, maybe it's just hormones running this, but didn't we agree that come six months no more flying?" Hiccup pleaded, grabbing her hand to keep her from moving. "Please, Ast? The last thing I want is for you or the baby to get hurt. And high altitudes is not good for either of your's health. Gothi even confirmed that."

"I'm fine, Hiccup." Astrid replied firmly as she tugged her hand away. "I just… one flight, alright? Can you imagine what this is like for me? Being pregnant for nine months without going on a flight?"

"It's been two week since you were last flying, Astrid. And you promised it would be the last time till the babies birth." Hiccup reminded gently, cupping her hand once again. He absently rubbed his other hand against her swollen stomach, lovingly trailing his fingers along its shape. "Please, babe?"

Astrid stiffened momentarily, before exhaling heavily with a slight nod. She leaned her head against Hiccup's shoulder with a heavy sigh. "I can't wait for this kid to be out." She mumbled.

"I know." Hiccup laughed, kissing her forehead. "But how about I make this little squabble up to you, hm? I'm done for the day so how about we go in and sit by the fire, and I'll rub your feet."

"Which have doubled in size. I can't even fit them in my boots anymore." Astrid muttered sulkily, arms crossing again as Hiccup lead her back inside the house. The few children who had gathered at the bottom of the steps behind the stone wall giggled and ran off now that their entertainment was over.

"Which is why you need a good foot massage." Hiccup replied cheerily. He nudged the door shut behind them with his foot, leading his pouting wife over to a large fur chair and plopping her into its depths.

"No, Hic-" She fell back with a guttural moan of both pleasure and despair. "Hiccup, once I get into this chair, I can't get out of it."

Hiccup laughed behind his hand as he bent down, shrugging out of his fur cape and quickly unstrapping his armor. "Is that so?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to smile ever so slightly. "Good to know."

"Not funny, babe." Astrid moaned again as he began to firmly rub her feet, pushing the water back into her legs. But it felt good and relaxing, causing her to sink even further into the chair's stuffing.

"How' have you been feeling today?"

"Grouchy." Astrid mumbled in reply, scowling to accompany her all too true description.

Hiccup nodded, letting his hand run up her swollen legs as well. "Could've guessed that. But no more spotting?"

"Not since this afternoon."

"Hm, glad to hear that." Hiccup gave her foot a small kiss before crawling up to sit beside her in the giant chair that had once belonged to his father, built in king size to fit his build. It was more then big enough to fit both Astrid and Hiccup, with a little space extra.

He kissed her sweetly, hand once again resting on her belly. "You look beautiful." He said passionately, thumb rubbing circles across her abdomen.

"I feel like a yak." Astrid sighed heavily, gazing down at her stomach. "It's getting harder and harder to get around."

"Then what made you think you'd be able to get on Stormfly?" Hiccup asked with a smirk.

"Oh stop it." Astrid punched his chest lightheartedly, while he chuckled with a few more kisses to her cheek.

"But I mean it, you don't look fat. You look pregnant… _beautifully_ pregnant. With our baby." Hiccup peppered kisses along her face to her lips, lingering there.

She kissed him back firmly, almost desperately, but too tired to do much more then that. She fell back with a heavy sigh, slouched comfortably against her husband's shoulder. "Living eight hours is exhausting."

"You get a nap today?"

"Pfft, of course not. Hofferson's don't need naps." Astrid scoffed boastfully, but it was clearly in jest. She turned to face him, smiling. "Of course I took a nap. Don't know if I could survive without it, at this point."

"Just two more months." Hiccup reassured, kissing her again.


	32. Tease

_anonymous asked_ : Prompt: this is all your fault Haddock!

 _I love it when Astrid calls Hiccup "Haddock", don't ask me why but I'm addicted to writing it lol. This'll be fun! (Also, I'm really into pregstrid fics right now so here's another pregstrid fic. xD) Rated mild T._

 **Tease**

"Careful…"

"I'm fine." Astrid replied quickly, ignoring the hand extended to her. She slowly lowered her swollen body into the tub, letting out a shuddering sigh of contentment as soon as she was resting in the warm soapy water. Her husband bent down worriedly beside the giant wooden barrel like tub he'd made just for her, gently resting his arm behind her head.

"You good?"

"I'm fine, Hiccup." she replied quietly in thorough enjoyment. The steam rising from the water felt relaxing and so _so_ good. Heavenly relief…

Hiccup scooted around to sit behind her on the floor, gently rubbing and massaging her shoulders and lower back. She hummed in enjoyment at the calming movements, slumping further into the water.

"The pains gone?" He asked worriedly with a little kiss to her ear. "Should I get Mom or Gothi or-"

"Calm yourself." Astrid grunted. "I'm just a bit crampy is all. Probably shouldn't have eaten all that cheese."

"I warned you…" Hiccup chuckled. His voice clearly displayed his relief by her laid back attitude, although she herself wasn't entirely sure that the pains she was experiencing was just her stomach disagreeing with cheese.

"Mhm, but it was either that or pickles, and we don't have any." Astrid rolled her head against Hiccup's hands, tsking when he began to move them away. He hurriedly picked up the ministering again to her tight shoulder and back muscles, slowly easing the uncomfortable stiffness.

"I'm worried, it's close and you've been bleeding…" Hiccup murmured in clear concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Gothi said that was normal, babe, I'm sure I'm fine." Astrid lifted a hand to lightly touch his in reassurance.

"I don't know…"

"Hush, worry-wart. I'm fine, and the baby's fine." She hushed gently, swatting his hand back to her shoulder.

"But this is serious, I think I'm entitled to worry a bit. This only involves my wife _and_ my child." Hiccup grumbled defensively, picking up the massage a bit more gruffly.

"I know, but you seriously have to take a chill pill. Your Mom's right down the road, one call from Toothless and she'll be here instantly. Not to mention Gothi's not much further away, so you can relax…"

"It always happens when you're unprepared." Hiccup sighed heavily and moved away, standing up to grab her some towels while she began scrubbing at her hair.

"True, it'll probably happen while you're out doing business, possibly on another island, far away, unable to know what's happening…" Astrid rambled teasingly and over dramatized the seriousness. She knew darn well that Hiccup refused to leave her for any more then an hour, no matter where he went. At a council meeting? He had Valka or Gobber check up on her. Solving disagreements between villagers? He'd leave them with an order "not to kill each other" just to make sure she was alright.

She truly was a lucky woman to be loved by such a man.

"Har har, hilarious." Hiccup snorted, unamused.

Astrid grinned cheekily before grabbing the towel and hastily drying her hair, wrapping it around herself so as to pull herself back out of the deep tub. She braced both arms on either side, waving Hiccup aside when he offered to help.

"I can do it." She snapped quickly, smiling apologetically when the reply came sharper then she'd intended. "I'm not… _entirely_ helpless."

Hiccup stood back and watched carefully as she pushed herself slowly and difficultly to a stand, looking up with a sweaty glare at her husband.

"You do know that this is all your fault, right Haddock?"

"Hey, all _my_ fault?" Hiccup feigned innocence. "Was it, ma'am? I do remember it called for _two_ for this to happen." He gestured feebly towards her body, smiling hesitantly.

"Funny, man of mine." Astrid grunted, carefully sliding one leg over the wooden side. It took more effort then she'd like to admit for her to get the other over the edge to rest alongside the leg that'd already accomplished the difficult feat. She wavered, and instantly Hiccup was by her side with an offered arm.

"Thanks." She leaned against him, even allowing him to pick her right up into his arms. She noticed with a teasing frown that he exaggerated his groan, stumbling under her weight.

"Now that's not funny, Hiccup!" Astrid squealed with a sock to the shoulder. He grinned maddeningly as he hauled her to the living room where her clothes were waiting. With a gentle tip he dropped her to the floor, steadying her just in case.

"I love you." He said randomly, kissing the tip of her nose. " _Even_ when you're a hormonal mess and it seems like you hate everything and everyone in the archipelago." He added playfully.

"Likewise." Astrid tilted her head, smiling in jest. "Even when you're teasing me."

"Remind me again?"

"Oh, shut up." Astrid punched him softly once more, before pulling him down for a kiss.


	33. Worn

naadestiel asked: _Youre one of my favorite writers so I have a favor to ask. Could you write me a drabble for my birthday? Any kind of httyd will do since I love all your stories! Thank you thousand times!_

Happy birthday! I hope you have a good one! :)

 **Worn**

Hiccup hummed as he strolled down the walk, holding a crate full of mis-matched tools and metalwork. The sky was colored darkly, stars beginning to twinkle as everyone wandered off to she or he's hut- or both, given the twins.

He paused by Astrid's hut, noting the flicker of candlelight a grin he sat the crate on a barrel outside, giving a little knock on the door.

He was only met by silence, so he knocked again, harder this time. There was a squeak along with a crash, wood grating against wood.

"Astrid!?" He called out, concerned.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, it's me."

The door creaked open, revealing a bedraggled Hofferson staring at him through squinting eyes. He double blinked in return, not used to such oddities. Astrid was always so prim, neat, and organized. Right now, she looked a complete mess.

A beautiful mess, but a _non-_ Astrid mess.

"Ast?"

"Whuh?"

Hiccup peered closer, noting her lack of armor. "Were you sleeping?"

" _No_."

"You look like-"

"Shut up and come in." She grumbled, turning around without bothering to shut the door. Hiccup ambled inside and finished the deed, turning back to watch her slump into a chair.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Hiccup eyed her critically, "Are you sure..?"

"Positive. What do you want?" She ruffled her braid absently, staring dry eyed at the table top. She hadn't blinked once, which made Hiccup question her truthfulness even more.

"I saw the lights were on, and just thought I'd stop to say goodnight…"

"Goodnight." She mumbled.

Hiccup stared, before shrugging and stepping forward determinedly. He gentley grabbed her hand in his and slid into a chair beside her. With a tilt of his head he ducked in front of her face, finally causing her to blink.

"What's wrong?" He prompted with a little squeeze of her hand.

"Mm, I was just thinking is all. I accidentally fell asleep…" She admitted reluctantly. "Note, _"unintentionally"_."

"I did. Not very you." Hiccup teased. She cracked a small smile in return, but it was clear she was groggy from her interrupted nap.

"Should I leave and let you sleep?"

"No, I want some company." She leaned back and scrubbed her eyes with a sigh. She let her hands fall to the table, glancing back to Hiccup. "How about a walk?"

He smiled and stood in answer, grabbing her hand again to lead her outside. Toothless warbled from the rooftop curiously upon their exiting, eyes wide and carrying an underlining smugness.

"We'll be back in a bit, bud." Hiccup called out reassuringly, waving his hand. "Go on to my hut and get some rest."

Hiccup took the lead as the two slowly ambled down the platform. Gradually the walked further until they reached a high cliff where the platform ended and stone steps were carved. Hiccup took this time to switch positions, following Astrid as they trekked up the steep incline.

It wasn't a long climb, but once they reached the top the both silently agreed on resting on the cliff side, staring out at the now star covered sky and sparkling ocean spread out before them. In the distance, Hiccup spotted wavering Northern lights, reminding him of that first flight no so long ago.

"Been awhile, huh?" He murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes…" Astrid whispered quietly, almost to herself. "I wish this Viggo-Krogan thing was over… in more ways then one, I miss home." the last part was breathed, whispered in hope and longing.

"I do too." Hiccup kissed her cheek. "But if plans go accordingly… we'll be heading home in less than a year."

"A year…" She sighed. "You say it like it's only weeks away."

"It is, approximately 52." Hiccup replied jokingly, but tightened his hold around her shoulders. "We'll go back for a visit soon, I promise."

"A break… a break would be nice." She agreed with a straightening of her back. "For a few days, maybe."

"We could leave the twins here." Hiccup added with a laugh.

Astrid grinned, "Unsupervised? We'll leave Snotlout too, to watch _them_."

"Then… then we'd need to leave Fishlegs to watch Snotlout."

"True point. That makes a date." Astrid teased, jabbing him in the ribs. "You sly dog."

He laughed softly, bending down to capture her lips in a quick kiss. "We still have to tell Dad, you know."

"I'm amazed he hasn't figured it out."

"I think he has." Hiccup mused. "He just… I think he's waiting for _me_ to say something."

"Well, that gives our trip a purpose." Astrid paused to yawn, eyelids fluttering. "When do… when do we leave?"

"After you've slept." Hiccup chuckled, pulling her close. She rested her head against his and let her eyes slide shut, shuddering a sigh. "Want me to carry you, milady?"

"You'd kills us both going down those steps."

"What? Because of my very rare clumsiness or my prosthetic?"

"Because of both, they make a deadly combination." Astrid looked up with twinkling eyes before scrambling to her feet. Suddenly Hiccup found himself dangling from her arms, desperately clinging to her in attempts to keep from falling.

"What the heck, Astrid?" He squeaked.

She began hauling him down the steps easily, grinning widely. "I have both feet and a sense of balance, we'll be fine."


	34. Happening

anonymous asked: I love your writing! Could you write Hiccup going to Astrids parents and asking their permission for him to propose?

 _Here you go, I hope you enjoy! (Sorry if my writing is suffering lately, It's testing next week which calls for lots of studying and writing of reports, leaving little time for fics. . But thanks for all the support and feedback!)_  
 _I also want to dedicate this to avannak, because you're an awesome person and I feel a need to apologize for the whole RTTE ordeal. I wrote this drabble thinking of you. :) Lot's of love, hope you have a great day._

 **Happening**

Toothless bumped his nose against Hiccup's leg, warbling in confusion. Hiccup didn't respond, merely staring up at the hut before him.

"I don't know about this." Hiccup said in a strained tone, voice cracking. Toothless rumbled quietly. "Have you _seen_ Olav? Do you know how scary he can be?"

Toothlss huffed and rolled his eyes at his riders petty antics, giving him a little swat in the head with his tail.

"He could swipe my head off with one swing of his axe." Hiccup rambled on, panic rising. "He's just like Astrid, only he has a louder voice. A _scary_ voice."

Toothless stared at him through half-lidded eyes, thoroughly unimpressed.

Hiccup glared back before giving an awkward kick at the snow, sending it spraying over the steps. "You're looking at me like this should be easy." He grumbled.

Toothless got to his feet with a snort, his tail again flicking against Hiccup's knees as he passed. Hiccup stumbled, narrowly escaping a tumble into the snow.

"Thank you for nothing." Hiccup called out. The dragon growled in reply with a dramatic wave of his retreating butt. Hiccup turned back around, huffing irritably. "Useless Reptile…"

"Who's there?"

Hiccup froze rigid, back stiff and eyes wide open in terror. He tried to move away, run, get away from there _, anything_ , but his body seemed to have other plans.

He gulped dryly. He'd survived a Night Fury, the Red Death, multiple Viking attacks, a destructive Alpha, severe grief, and this is what it all came down to? Astrid's father? He should've known the Hoff's would be the death of him.

The big man stepped out from around the hut, axe swung over his shoulders and furs thrown across his broad chest. His stringy blonde hair was tied up in a bun on the top of his head beneath a metal helmet fixed with furs to keep him warm in the winter cold. He was a giant of a man, not as big as Hiccup's father but definitely around Gobber's size and build. Just… less fat and more muscle.

Hiccup gulped again, smiling awkwardly.

"You called for me, lad?" Olav asked pleasantly. "I thought I heard your dragon."

"He… ah, had plans." Hiccup mumbled with a fiddle of his fingers against his leg. "Sir, I have a question."

"Oi, yes what is it, lad? Trouble?" Olave settled his axe on the ground, leaning against the handle in question. "If you need my assistance I'd be more then happy to help." He boomed proudly.

"No, ah, it's a… something else?" Hiccup stuttered helplessly with a hopeless gesture of his hands. Olav continued to stare, a slow smile spreading across his mouth.

"Yes?"

"Um, well, I…" Hiccup raked his hand through his hair, before finally being unable to stay still anymore. He paced in a tight circle, foot and prosthetic dragging the snow.

Hiccup blushed scarlet at Olav's gaze of amusement. Grabbing onto whatever thin strings of determination he had left, Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Sir, I… Astrid and I, we've been courting"- officially, anyways,-"for almost two years now. I'd… I was wondering 'bout…" Hiccup felt his resolve slip away all too quickly, leaving him quivering, and not from the cold.

"Ah… sir, it's about her name." Hiccup rambled frantically, falling back into the stuttering teenager he thought he'd left behind years ago.

"Her name?" Olav smiled behind the beard, blue eyes twinkling. "What're you trying to say lad?"

"I'd like to change it?" Hiccup mumbled lowly, not wanting to say it out loud, yet wanting Olav to hear it none the less.

This was turning into a jumble of confusion.

Olav laughed and stepped forward, leaving his axe behind. He slapped Hiccup on the back cheerily, the blow nearly sending him face planting in the snow. Thank Thor the gods seemed to be taking little pities on him today. Emphasis on _'little'_.

"Is that a yes?" Hiccup asked tentatively.

"Yes? Of course it is, Chief! I wouldn't dream of saying no, and even if I did, it wouldn't stop her from loving you anyways."

Hiccup's face heated to another degree in embarrassment, but he couldn't help but grin up at the man. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Come in, boyo, and we'll talk some more about this, if you have the time?" Olav waved his hand towards the door of the hut beyond, to which Hiccup smiled broadly and practically skipped up the stone steps.

It was finally happening.


	35. Changed

_[I can't remember where I saw this or who suggested it to me, but someone did. So if you're the one who requested it please comment so and I'll edit this to your name. :)]_

 **Changed**

I have never seen him so broken.

I never dreamed this would happen, no one did. No one saw such things coming. I couldn't believe… couldn't believe what I was seeing. It felt like some horrible nightmare that I would wake up from at any moment… yet that moment never came.

I swallowed thickly and leaned closer to his shaking form, wrapping my arms around his chest and pulling him close. He was shaking so hard, I worried he was make himself sick if he cried much longer. He instantly clung to me, while his mother sat just behind him with her hands resting on his shoulders. I glanced up at the others, everyone's gaze downcast or eyes brimming with tears. No words were needed, none were spoken.

I absently rubbed my hand against his hair comfortingly before looking back towards the sea. In the distance you could barely make out the dots of wayward dragons, following the Bewilderbeast, Toothless, and Drago. I ground my teeth together in hatred and turned away, pressing my face against Hiccup's scalp.

As the remains of battle began to settle, the ice fortress was left silent. In the distance were small cries of injured and dying dragons, as well as the mournful moans and creaks of destroyed ships and weapons. It was eerily silent after the storm. It was a pain filled silence, the kind that told you something horrible had happened.

And it truly had.

The sobbing young man in my arms would be proof of that. As well as the still body beside us.

"Astrid… Valka?" Gobber murmured.

"Pull together a ship." Hiccup's mother's voice was choked and harsh, grating softly against the air. "We need a pyre…"

I could feel Hiccup go rigid in my arms, and his crying momentarily stopped. I hugged him closer in desperate hopes that he wasn't going into shock.

Gobber turned and nodded curtly towards the others, to which the men immediately went off to drag in a remnants of one of the remaining floating vessels. Ruffnut went to grab a canvas sail and Stoick's axe, bringing both back reverently silent.

Hiccup sighed heavily against her shoulder, then pulled away with a scrub at his eyes. I kept my hands on his shoulders and watched carefully should he need my support. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I had tears streaming down my cheeks too.

"Hiccup…?" I whispered, cupping his cheek in my hand. His eyes were closed, his face stained and wet from tears. I quickly swiped at them with my thumbs, trying to clear them away.

"Son." Valka said quietly. Hiccup turned and hugged her tightly as the two rocked back and forth in comforting silence. Valka's eye's were closed, her hand pressed tightly against the back of Hiccup's neck and her mouth murmuring soothing words.

I looked down and felt my heart clench at the sight of Stoick's cold and prone shape. I went to rest a hand on his arm, ducking my head at how stony cold it really was.

He'd done so much for me, he'd _been_ so much to me. And I knew he was even more to Hiccup. Five years since they became true father and son, since they learned to love each other for who they were. I couldn't imagine what Hiccup must be going through.

All I knew I could do, was be there for him.

 _And I would._

I looked up with a jerk when Gobber cleared his throat, respectively moving aside to let the men do their job. I pushed myself to my knees, then stood to move further away.

Valka followed my lead, dragging Hiccup up with her. He was staring emotionless at his father being carried- with difficulty- towards the ocean below.

I stepped closer to gentle grab his hand, letting him squeeze it as tightly as he wished. I heard his breath hitch and a stuttered murmur leave his lips, but I couldn't make out the words.

"We're all here for you." I said carefully, wishing there was more I could do. But there was nothing, nothing but be there for him.

He nodded mutely, eyes visibly glistening with more unshed tears.

I opened my mouth to say more, when he suddenly stepped away. He was walking firmly, with a purpose, yet like someone in a dream. It was as though he didn't know he was walking, or he didn't mean to, yet he was. He followed Gobber and the others toward the seaside, while Valka and I followed close behind.

We stumbled to a halt when we hit the pebbly shore, but Hiccup didn't. Although I knew he was struggling with his prosthetic and whatever other wounds he'd received, he pressed on to the ship. Gobber, Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut dragged Stoick up the creaking gangplank onto the ship, while Hiccup carefully and slowly took the axe, helmet, and canvas from Ruffnut's arms.

"Hiccup-" I started, taking a step towards him. But Valka grabbed my arm and stopped me from reaching for him, to comfort him, to give him the support I knew he needed. I looked to her wildly in question, but her gaze was soft and understanding. She just nodded and bowed her head. I understood. But I didn't want to do it.

I watched as the men came spilling silently down the gangplank, then Hiccup stepped up it and disappeared over the side. A few moments passed, Valka released her hold on me, and I bolted. I clattered up and onto the deck, closing the distance between me and the broken boy now kneeling beside the covered shape.

I collapsed beside him, my arm draping over his shoulders while the other gripped his hand. He shook his head weakly, and again, no words were needed.

I knew he was hurting. I knew he was injured. I knew that his life and ours would never be the same again.

 _Everything had changed._

* * *

 _Little drabble for you! And guys, last night I watched "Titanic" for the first time... man, I cried for almost two hours. It hit me hard. I woke up this morning and that's all I could think about. I've drowned (haha...ha...ha... yeah, I'm not funny. XD) myself in happy YouTube videos, so I'm feeling less depressed from it. Now I can enjoy the movie... somewhat. xD But boyo, it was hard. I ship Jack and Rose so hard. And even though I already knew how it ended, I just kept desperately hoping it wouldn't. Aaaand it did, and it destroyed me. I need my happy endings._

 _Anywho, thanks for all your support! Toodles! :D_

 _-Kat_


	36. Real

hiccstridlover14 asked: Hey kat! It's me, your super fan from fan fiction! First off, I want to say how proud I am of you. I remember when you published your first story and now you're this great, popular writer... YOU GREW UP SO FAST. which is funny bc i'm younger than you... I'm being dramatic again... ANYWAYS, I wanted to ask you if you could write a one-shot where Hiccup and Astrid get captured and they fet separeated and they tell them that the other one is dead but then they start shouting each other's name and..

 _Hey girl! So glad to see you here on tumblr! ;) Thank you lol, I feel like I've grown up fast as well. When I started all this I didn't have a clue what I was doing, and now I feel… well, somewhat confident haha. Not a lot, but a little. xD Thanks for the support! You were there with me from the beginning._

 **Real**

Hiccup stumbled back, world fading and vision blanking white. He blinked in stunned shock as his hands absently palmed the wall behind him.

"No." He whispered in horror. He lifted his head, staring at Krogan through wide pain-filled eyes. "No, dear Thor, no…"

"Will you confess now?"

Hiccup shook his head, gaze empty and unseeing. He felt himself falling but he didn't care. Crumpling against the wall he buried his face against his hands, knees sliding up to his elbows.

He distantly heard voices but it was all a memory to him. In his mind he was replaying every beautiful moment he'd ever experienced with Astrid, every day, every touch, every look.

She couldn't be gone. She couldn't.

"Please tell me it isn't… bring her here, I demand to see her!" Hiccup screamed in anger, lunging against his chains. They jerked painfully, forcing him to fall back and smack the wall instead of Krogan. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as he'd hoped.

" _Shut up_. Pathetic." Krogan growled and paced between the cell walls, taunting Hiccup by standing just a few inches out of his reach. "Tell me now or the dragon is next."

"No, no, no no no no, please!" Hiccup pressed further into the wall, once again pressing his face against his hands. He could feel the wetness against them, the sticky stinging of salt water. He was beyond the point of hiding his pain from his enemy. Let them see, he didn't care.

"Please bring her back." Hiccup whispered in a breathy sob.

"I'll bring her body if you give the answer to my question." Krogan got on one knee, now eye level with the quivering boy. "Give me the answer. I might even let you have a visit with your dragon before he- and you- are sold."

"No…" Hiccup curled further. He hated the sounds of the chains clinking, emphasizing his hopelessness. "Shut up." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"My men had a good time of it, I must say." Krogan went on. He stood, cape swirling at his feet. "She was feisty."

"Shut up!" Hiccup shrieked with a jerk. He could feel the stones shake behind him with the force, but nothing gave. He had hoped the soft walls of the cave would crack, perhaps loosen. He whipped his head back around to glare hatefully at the man, spitting at his feet. "Don't talk about her that way." He didn't try to cover the pain in his voice.

Krogan smirked with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Such a shame a spirit like yours must be wasted." He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes locking with Hiccup's. "Now, tell me. Which dragons can break the Mold?"

"I won't tell." Hiccup murmured, ducking his head. He blinked again, realization snapping him with vengeance. Astrid was dead. She wasn't coming back.

A rock hard hand grabbed his jaw in a vice-like grip, nearly suffocating Hiccup in the process. He choked and closed his eyes, listening distantly to Krogan's demands.

"I won't… won't tell…"

The hand disappeared, leaving Hiccup weak and dazed. He blinked drearily, watching. Krogan strode to the door and motioned with quiet words to the guard outside. he spun back around, hands hidden behind his back.

"I figured… you'd want your proof." Krogan tipped his head sharply with a crack, the sound and action menacing. He tossed the object in his hand at Hiccup's feet, the thing clattering to a halt by his prosthetic.

Hiccup stared, terrified. Slowly, hesitantly, and in shock, he reached for the pendant he'd given to her not many months ago. Holding it in his chained hands he continued to stare, feeling the tears pour down his cheeks and drenching his wrists.

"Now, as you can see, your fiance…" Krogan laughed again with a shake of his head. "Tell me, and I'll have her body brought."

Hiccup fingered the metal lightly, giving a distant smile as he imagined that day again. The day she was so embarrassed to not have a gift to give. The day of their betrothal.

"Sònraichte Dragon." Hiccup whispered. "Hills of Tusk."

He didn't bother to look up to see Krogan's victorious smile. He'd let the enemy win this time. He was beaten. Broken.

"Perfect." Krogan moved, the sounds of clothes shuffling and footsteps gradually fading. "Bring the girl."

Hiccup shuddered, holding the pendant to his chest. He bowed his head and felt himself shake again.

The doors creaked, footsteps shuffled. Hiccup looked up and saw the limp shape held in the guards arms. With a choked sob he pulled as far away from the wall as possible, trying to reach her.

The guard carelessly dropped Astrid to the floor, and had Hiccup not lunged to catch her she would've slammed unceremoniously to the ground. But he easily aught her in his arms, tugging her limp body close to his chest.

"Ast, Ast." Hiccup murmured, pressing kisses to her nose and lips. "Astrid, please…" He bent his head, kissing her hand. The tears fell unbidden and unstopping.

He looked up, glad to see the guard was gone and they were left in private. He tore at her shirt and armor till he reached her chest, within modesty, and pressed his ear to her skin. Listening, he waited desperately.

No words could describe how relieved he was to hear the light thrum of her heartbeat.

Hiccup sighed heavily and leaned back, exhausted, but relieved. He kissed her again and made sure to tug her torso against him in hopes to keep her warm.

"Stay with me." Hiccup mumbled, pressing his nose against her hair. "Alright? We're gonna make it, just keep breathing."

She exhaled shakily, her breath tickling his neck,. He smiled and rubbed her arm gently, giving a silent promise.

Silently, he slipped the pendant back over her head, letting it rest on her chest.


	37. Sacrifice (Halloween AU)

**Sacrifice** _(Halloween/Modern/Supernatural Hiccstrid AU)_

Astrid picked up a small leather bound book, flipping through it expertly for the author's name.

"Do you need assistance, madam?" The old gent spoke gently. Kind smile and gentle hands, he held a stack of books reverently as he paused beside her.

Astrid smiled in return, and held the book up. "I was wondering who the author might be of this story?"

"Ah, that's by a young girl named Gil Naveen. Pretty little thing, just dropped that off today." The man sighed and grunted as he plopped the books onto a trolley. "Just fifteen years old. A might young, but her writing is stupendous."

Astrid nodded, and again read through the short scrawled summary on the back. About a dog, and, as it didn't have as interesting a plot as she craved, she set the story aside.

Just as she was about to move on, she bumped into a giant dictionary sized book teetering on the corner of the table. Nearly knocking it down she scurried to catch it, a flap of white pages catching her attention as they fluttered to the floor.

She picked up what looked to be a manuscript of some kind, no cover, no summary, just pages upon pages of typewriter front. Glancing over the first page, words caught her attention instantly.

Especially that name.

"Sir." Astrid asked quietly, looking over to the man. "Who… who wrote this?"

He frowned, and grabbed the book. With his prosthetic wooden hand he flipped through the pages carefully, till he shook his head in puzzlement. "I would have to look that one up, lass. Give me a second and I'll have an answer for you."

"That would be great."

Astrid watched him hobble off before turning back to the pages in her hand again. Beginning at the top, she read:

 _"House Hofferson, headed by Neil Hofferson, was a large foundation plant on the edge of a clear seaside of Gael. Fueled by sea air and the ocean tide, it was a successful business."_

Astrid swallowed thickly, shaking her head in disbelief.

Gobber returned, holding a printed sheet in his hand. Adjusting his glasses, he read, "Author: Hiccup Haddock. Date: 2003. Publisher: none." He lowered his hand. "It has a puzzling history, for sure. Never was published."

"Thank you." Astrid flipped through a few more pages, gulping nervously when she saw the second part's label. "Can I get this from you?"

"Certainly, lass." Gobber motioned for her to follow as they made way to the front desk. There, Gobber scanned it and typed into the giant ancient cashier. Ripping out the receipt he slipped it into the bag beside the manuscript. "There you go, see you next week."

"Thank you, Gobber."

Exiting the building and making her way home was difficult. The chilly autumn air seemed worse than normal, given to the book in her hands.

The year it was written was 2003. Her father's death was in 2004. Yet, somehow, the writer knew about the fire. He knew it would fail. He knew her family would fall apart.

She shivered and hugged the coat about herself tighter, burrowing her nose into its collar. It was late afternoon, and the sun was just setting. All the creeps were getting to her.

"The publishing date was just wrong." Astrid mumbled in attempts to reassure herself.

Arriving at her small apartment building in her quiet neighborhood, Astrid hurried to skim up the stairs. She locked her door as soon as she entered, falling back against the door with labored breaths.

She went rigid before laughing breathily at her own silliness. "This is ridiculous." Astrid walked to her kitchen leisurely, shoving her worried aside.

After gathering the means for a small meal, Astrid jumped onto her couch with her laptop. Unfolding it she took the manuscript and typed in the number at the back, yet the results led to nothing.

"Hiccup Haddock." Astrid whispered under her breath. Typing in his name to Google, over two hundred thousand results popped up.

Scrolling through, Astrid had no idea what she was looking for. Perhaps under a book store, a Wikipedia, White Pages… _something._

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of scrolling, she came across a title that caught her eyes.

 _"Hiccup Haddock, son of Stoick Haddock."_

Astrid blinked in disbelief. She knew that name. Stoick "the vast" Haddock… he was her father's business partner.

Until his death in 2003.

Astrid clicked it without hesitation, knowing that this Hiccup was the Hiccup she was looking for.

The picture that appeared portrayed a young man, perhaps fifteen or sixteen years old. He had a mop of disheveled hair, straight, and highlighted. His grin was lopsided which suited him as a person. He looked like he might be that nerdy highschooler who's always hiding out in the library, yet all the girls swoon over him in secret, unbeknownst to him.

Scrolling down, she found his bio. Skimming through it quickly, she gathered that he was an only child and that his mother had died when he was just a baby. He lived with his father his entire life, until Stoick's death in 03.

There were some interesting quotes, which Astrid din't bother to go through. Scrolling to the bottom, she finally found the dates.

 _"Birth: February 29th, 1988. Death: October 31st, 2004."_

Astrid blinked against the screen and gnawed on her lip nervously. This didn't line up. How in the name of Thor did he know about the fire, about the disaster, before it even happened? Her family's plantation didn't go down in flames until December 5th of 04. Hiccup Haddock died in October. Yet somehow, someway, he'd written a manuscript about the mill's disaster.

Astrid shivered, before slamming her laptop closed and shoving it on the couch cushion beside her. Curling into her blankets, she pushed her glasses onto the top of her head and rubbed her eyes.

"This is getting weird. And strangely coincidental." With a heavy sigh she leaned back, nearly having a heart attach when she felt the warm and furry body of her cat Stormfly touch her ear.

"Oh girl, don't scare me like that…" Astrid smiled up at the purring feline. Gently plucking her off the couch and into her arms, Astrid pat her for comfort. At least she wasn't entirely alone in a big half empty apartment building. The feelings only made her feel worse.

"Hiccup Haddock, what secrets did you know…" She wondered verbally to the empty room. Stormfly meowed in puzzlement, urging Astrid to continue rubbing the cat's fluffy back.

Wishing to rid herself of the puzzling night and day, Astrid got to her feet and carried Stormfly to her small bedroom in the back. After cleaning her teeth and brushing her hair, she jumped into the bed and dove beneath the blankets, something she hadn't done since she was a small child.

But somehow, on this Halloween evening, those exhilarating "frights" of childhood memories seemed all too real.

Certain she wasn't about to get any restful sleep, Astrid tossed lazily across the mattress. Stormfly had crawled off somewhere on her nightly hunts, most likely hoping to catch some drowsy fly awoken by the vent.

Just as her eyes began to droop, of course some background noise would start up. Astrid was sure that these same scratches and creaks happened every night, ever day, yet they were so much… louder tonight than she remembered.

"Stormfly?" Astrid whispered hoarsely. Leaning over the edge of the bed she tapped the floorboards, hoping to catch the cat's attention. "Stormfly, is that you?"

She froze instantly as the bedroom door creaked. Eyes wide, pose rigid, and heart pumping at neck breaking speeds, Astrid couldn't take her gaze off the doors handle.

 _"Stormfly..?"_ She squeaked hopefully.

The cat didn't appear, yet the door continued to slowly, oh, so agonizingly slowly open. Centimeter at a time as the second ticked away in a terrifyingly dragged out manner.

"Oh, dear Lord, please let it be you, Stormy." Astrid breathed in half prayer, half plea. Tonight was not the night for the winds of the drafty apartment to be playing tricks on her.

There was a creak. Gods, _a creak_. Astrid moved then, flying beneath the blankets with a choked scream as she simply accepted the fact that she was going to die.

"Miss?"

THERE WAS A VOICE. A GOSH DARNED VOICE.

Astrid squealed again, pressing deeper into the mattress. She pinched herself, hoping to wake from this horrible nightmare.

Plus, this ghost was polite. What could be worse than a polite ghost that would probably, very kindly, and very slowly, kill her?

Something touched her shoulder. Shrinking away she screamed again into her pillow, muffling the sound.

"Hey, ma'am, I'm not-"

The voice was nasally- extremely nasally. Unsure of what was going on, Astrid dared to peak out. The ghost sounded young, confused, happy, yet hesitant all in one.

In the dim lighting from the outside street lamps, Astrid could see he was tall, and not at all ghostly looking. In fact, he looked quite human. He was standing politely beside the bed, hand resting feather-light on her shoulder. He had bright green eyes, similar to those in the photo she'd seen just hours before. His auburn hair was choppy and on the longer side, yet, again, it suited him. His mouth was puckered in a hesitant smile, yet by the bright glow of his eyes she could tell he was overjoyed for some particular reason.

Or perhaps that was the joy at finding a new victim.

That thought quickly had her ducking back beneath the blankets. It made no sense whatsoever, but somehow, those covers seemed to be her only protection.

That hand pressed a little harder on her shoulder, giving her a shake. She squeaked incoherently.

"I'm not going to hurt you, honest."

 _Ha, to think she'd trust a demon. Not anytime soon, pal._

"Listen- you… you saved me, alright? You unlocked everything, I'm not about to just- kill you in your sleep if that's what you think. I'd never injure anyone, much less you."

She still didn't believe it, but her fears were fading. Slowly. Ebbing away with each ever so human words he spoke. He sounded normal. Just… confused. And perhaps a bit frightened.

Peering back out into the dim, she glanced over his lanky shape. "H-how do I know you're not lying?"

"Uh… because… I give my word?" He flashed a grin. "I promise, swear it on a Bible, I'm not going to harm you."

Flipping her blankets off, she sat up sharply to glare at him. The "ghost" boy stumbled back in surprise, standing awkwardly a few feet away.

"Care to explain?" She demanded shortly. "Arriving in a girl's bedroom isn't exactly 'normal'- if you get what I mean."

He stammered uselessly, and even in the poor light she could tell he was blushing.

She tapped her fingers impatiently. "Start with your name. You're Hiccup, aren't you?"

"Yes." Hiccup confirmed, without stutter. "Hiccup Haddock. My Dad was Stoick Haddock."

"Yes." Astrid looked away momentarily, mind flickering. "But you died nine years ago…"

He laughed halfheartedly as he nodded, hands tapping against his jeans. "Y-yes… and no?"

Astrid sighed, before getting to her feet and tugging on a hoodie sweater. Motioning for him to follow, she led the way back into the small living area. Sitting in a chair, she motioned for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Alright, now, explain why you died, yet here you are, alive."

"It's a long story-"

Astrid jerked a thumb towards the clock, reading ten pm. "We have lots of time."

He gulped nervously, flinching in surprise when Stormfly decided to make an unexpected appearance. Jumping onto the back cushions she plopped leisurely into Hiccup's lap, purring for attention.

As he began to pet her, he began to explain, quietly. "I was fifteen when a visitor arrived at my room. Nothing but a flickering image of a deformed creature, mangled into something that she called a dragon. A queen dragon. Called the Red Death."

"She threatened to kill you and the entire plantation if I didn't do as I was told, to give myself up to the dragons as the yearly offering. She thrived on human flesh, and I was to be her next victim. There was a kick to it, however. I could return if the claimed was to ever call my name. To call my name with the story in mind. The story of the manuscript."

Astrid frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry, what? How does this make any sense. Why on earth would some Queen Dragon want me..?"

"You're a Hofferson." Hiccup stated simply. "Every sixth generation in the Hofferson 'clan' would be sacrificed to the dragons. Some ancient Viking ritual."

"So why you..?"

"The Queen wanted me. Not you." The cringe was obvious in his voice. "She favored me for my brains. Wanted me to find someway to release her and her enslaved dragons from the underworld."

Astrid fell silent, realization dawning. So, Hiccup had offered himself, to save her?

"You did that for me..?" She whispered in shock.

"Not just you. But for you father and mine as well." Hiccup whispered quietly. He pet Stormfly absently as the cat rubbed against his stomach, purring in contentment. "I still remember you being the most beautiful girl in Berk high."

Astrid smiled faintly and turned to face him. He was smirking, yet his flushed cheeks betrayed the truth behind the words, though he said them in jest.

"Oh, shut up." She laughed before tossing a pillow into his face. Stormfly yowled in disgruntlement before jumping down and strutting off.

"So, you've been in the underworld, in the control of a dragon, for nine years." Astrid clarified.

"Yep."

"Did you know what was going on here or..?"

"Partly, yeah." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Like, I know the new technology. Cell phones and laptops, the likes. Just… familiar with them? Not so much."

Astrid rubbed her forehead thoughtfully, before letting out a heavy sigh and getting to her feet. "You can sleep here on the couch, just be certain that my door will be locked."

Hiccup's face was mirrored in surprise, mouth gaping awkwardly as his words were stolen from him.

"Here's a blanket, there's your pillow, we'll figure this out in the morning." Astrid tossed the said items to the shocked young man, before picking up her cat and pausing at the short hall way. "I'll be up early, so don't try to steal anything-"

Hiccup nodded wordlessly, but his eyes held a smile. "Thank you."

With a curt nod, Astrid disappeared behind the door.

* * *

 _As you can tell, this fic was rushed. I wrote it on Tuesday at 10:30 at night, and was super tired from trick-or-treating with my little siblings. But I wanted to publish this before the holiday was over, so hence… *gestures weakly to all above*_

 _Hope it was somewhat enjoyable. Thanks again for all of 1200 followers on tumblr! :)_


	38. Cuddle Puddle

vballrocks04 asked: Can u write a cute fanfiction,thx

 _(Sorry this is so late. I'm starting to finally make my way through all these old requests.)_

 **Cuddle Puddle**

"Romantic walk in the rain, Milady?"

Astrid chuckled as she took Hiccup's hand in hers, swinging them to and fro as she allowed him to lead her down the street. The rain was light, an almost haze, but enough to chill the air and dampen the ground. Hiccup somehow got the idea in his head that rain held a romantic power, to which she playfully agreed.

"Bringing me home or are we eating at your house tonight?"

Hiccup tilted his head. "Would you like to come to mine? We've hardly seen each other at all this week."

Astrid smiled, more than willing to spend a comfortable evening by the fire beside him, listening to Stoick talk about business as usual. Normally, Stoick went to bed early, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves for another hour or so before Hiccup walked her home.

"Winter's on the way." Hiccup said randomly. Glancing at him, she noticed his eyes were fixed skywards, watching the clouds carefully.

"It always is."

"I'm ready for some more sledding." Hiccup wiggled his eyebrows while Astrid blushed at the thought. The memory was from many years ago, but somehow, it made her flustered every time. How young and innocent they were.

"And that means Snoggletog! Speaking of which-" Hiccup cleared his throat, hand tightening around hers. "You want something special?"

Every year, she asked for an axe. And every year he and she made yaknog (the right way). But, truth be told, her collection of weaponry had grown to an outstanding level.

This year, for whatever reason, she wanted something… something _Hiccup_ thought she'd like.

"No. I… I want to be surprised."

Hiccup grinned hesitantly. "I could surprise you with a flight suit-"

Astrid punched his shoulder lightly at the tease. " _Besides_ that."

Laughing, Hiccup let go of her hand and instead grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. Huddling against the misty rain he led her up the steps to the chief's hut.

"And what would you like, gallant sir?" Astrid asked as she entered the room. Hiccup laughed as he took her coat and hung it on the peg near the door.

"You surprise me?"

With a hum, Astrid flopped onto the chair besides the cackling fire, where she watched as Hiccup began banging about in the kitchen for the makings of a meal. She would love to help, but she knew Hiccup preferred eating real food to food poisoning, so she stayed out of his way. He made the meal, she helped eat it, then they both did the dishes.

She dazed off as she watched him work, cutting up veggies and mincing meat into a sizzling pan over the kitchen fireplace. She watched in fascination, loving him even more for doing all this for them.

"Is this how it'll be once we're married?" She said quietly, out of the blue, but not at all embarrassed by it.

Hiccup was obviously startled, for his head snapped up and his eyes were wide in frantic disbelief. Astrid bit her lip in concerns that he'd cut himself with the knife and carrot in his hands, but it was like he stopped working. He froze in position, until silence fell a few moments longer. That's when his hands moved in those distracted gestures he always did when he was flustered, animating his movements.

"I…. I… I don't know?" He laughed shakily.

Astrid got to her feet and went to hug him from behind, arms snaking around his waist as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry I said that- _awm_ … I was just…"

"No." Hiccup laughed lightly. Turning his head he kissed here cheek quickly. "We are betrothed after all. I just… marriage always seemed like it was in the future. It just took me a second to realize that… _this_ is the future…"

Astrid smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, silly." Hiccup smiled lopsidedly. "We'll be there someday, and I bet I'll be right here in this kitchen making breakfast each morning." His cheeks flushed a gentle shade of red at that statement, as did hers.

She leaned forward, kissing him behind the ear.

"I can't wait."


	39. Spoon

anonymous asked: Can you write a fic of lazing Hiccstrid cuddles? I love your writing so much!

 _Of course I can! I hope you enjoy this. Trying to break out of writer's block is a struggle. :)_

 **Spoon**

Astrid blinked drowsily up at the noon sky spread above her, back in the grass and dragons bouncing about happily without care behind her. Those lucky reptiles didn't have to worry about the stifling heat, little bastards.

Thank goodness they only got such weather only a week out of the year. This was the only time she could honestly say she liked the cold weather and wood never ever complain about it again… even if she tended to break that promise, in the heat of the sun she was willing to do anything for a good cup of freezing cold water.

"It's too hot to do anything." Astrid mumbled with a huff. She rolled over only to clink into her armor beside her, as well as her leggings. She was way too hot for all those layers…

"We could… go swimming?"

"With the eels and leeches? I don't know what's better, the heat or the lake." Astrid sighed heavily and let her eyes flutter shut. It didn't help that this heat wave landed on her week of the moon cycle, making her twice as hot as normal, and just as cantankerous.

Hiccup smiled crookedly, oblivious to her discomfort. "How about flying?"

"Closer to that dang sun? I don't think so." She grouched. She rolled to back-face Hiccup, arms crossed and lips folded in a pout. She felt childish but quite frankly didn't give a darn. She was sweaty, sticky, and hot, not too mention extremely uncomfortable and crampy.

She heard Hiccup move slightly, his prosthetic squeaking before soft arms wrapped around her middle, and a chest pressed against her back.

"Hiccup?"

" _Sh._ "

She rolled her eyes. "If this is supposed to make me less hot, it's not working."

"No… but does it make you feel better?" He kissed the back of her ear; she could tell he was smiling. "Hm… maybe _this..?_ " Another kiss to her neck, and she was hot for an entirely different reason.

"Hiccup, stop it." She grumbled. "Today is not the day for your-"

She paused with her mouth in a little "o" when she felt his hands massage her shoulders lightly, those talented fingers pressing just the right places to make her relax. With a little moan she melted against him as he continued the ministrations.

"That better?"

"Ughhhh heaven…" Astrid breathed. "My back needs it too…"

He obediently moved his hands down to her lower back, and golly when did he get so talented? His hands knew just where to smooth those bundled muscles.

"How's that?"

"Oh, perfect." Astrid rolled over to face him, giving him a quick kiss on the nose. " _Perfect._ "

He blinked, eyes wide in curiosity. "You know, you amaze me. One minute you look like you want to punch me and the next you're kissing me and calling me perfect."

She nuzzled her nose against his shirt, allowing him to hold her lightly in his arms as they relaxed against the soft grass. "I'm a hormonal mess right now, just let me be happy."


	40. Obstinate

anonymous asked: Hi! I love all your fics! This is my first time requesting one so I'm kinda nervous 😂 But I was wondering if you could write like a Nurse! Astrid and Patient! Hiccup hiccstrid fic? :0 Like maybe Hiccup wakes up in a hospital only to discover that he's rEALLy sick with like pneumonia or something but he keeps trying to get up and walk around the hospital while clinging to his IV pole for dear life and Astrid has to keep dragging him back to bed

 _Haha, I love this idea! Thank you for sending it! :D_

 **Obstinate**

When Astrid received the call from the Berk Hospital, she did not hesitate to grab a suitcase stuffed with hastily packed clothes and jump into her car. Screeching down the highway and breaking her own speed records she repeated the same words over and over in her mind, emotions rollercoastering from one end to another.

She warned him about that bike. She warned him! But of course he wouldn't listen.

Idiot.

Now he was scaring her out of her wits, the adrenaline rush would probably kill her, and it was all _his_ fault.

She bit her lip, knowing that these angry words inside her head were merely there to cover up her absolute panic. Her hands were clenching the wheel so hard that when she adjusted her hold, there were deep rivets in the rubber.

Rolling into the parking lot, she parked in a handicap space and promised to return later to move it to a more appropriate lot, but right now she just had to get into that hospital to see how much damage her idiot had done to himself.

She ran to the door and swung inside, rushing to the counter in a frantic need.

The nurse looked up calmly, carefully rolling her chair to the computer. "Name?"

"Astrid Hofferson, I'm here to see Hiccup Haddock." Astrid rambled. "I-I'm his fiance."

The nurse nodded as she typed rapidly, turning back about and taking a piece of paper. "I don't know if visitors are allowed yet- I believe he's still in emergency. But here's the Recovery number and floor where he'll be when the doctor is done." She ripped the page off the pad and handed it across the counter with an understanding smile. "Best of luck."

"Thank you." Astrid grabbed the note and went to the elevator, punching in the numbers scrawled on the paper. It took her up to the fourth floor where she was greeted by a waiting room lined with chairs, along a large desk where three nurses were conversing. An elderly woman, as well as a worried young couple sat in wait.

"Excuse me, is Hiccup Haddock-?" Astrid asked hesitantly to a middle-aged nurse, who spun in her chair to face the computer.

"He came in a few moments ago. Might I ask your name?"

Astrid gave the necessary information, relieved to know that she would be allowed in- _eventually._ It wasn't certain when.

"Alright, so it would seem your fiance has two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and many abrasions and bruises. He dislocated his shoulder, but it should heal quickly in due time." With each words said Astrid gripped her purse strap tighter. It all sounded terrible. The nurse paused and moved the mouse, frowning. "And he has a deep cut on his chest, which seems to be the doctor's main concerns. Looks like they stitched it up but there is chance of an infection.'

"Is he awake?" Astrid asked tentatively. She really needed to see him with her own eyes to know how bad it really was. Some doctors or nurses tended to sugar coat the conditions to spare the loved ones.

"No, he is yet unconscious." The woman smiled gently. "I will call you when visitors are allowed-"

"No, I'll stay." Astrid replied stubbornly. Turning back about she took a seat near the corner, by the only door on her side of the desk.

She hadn't sat there for two minutes when there was a clatter from the other side of the door. Everyone in the waiting room looked up in surprise, while the others waiting tensed in expectation.

There was a shout, followed by another call- louder and deeper. Something landed against the door with a thud, causing Astrid to eye the nurses in confusion.

"Doctor Phillip?" The secretary called, disappearing behind the wall into the next room. "There seems to be trouble in the hall…"

The door swung open, a tall lean shape stumbling out dressed in a long white hospital gown and baggy pants. Astrid leaped to her feet and rushed to his side, jumbled incomprehensible words spilling from her lips in shock.

"Hiccup! What in the name of- is that an IV pole!?"

He turned around to face her, smiling weakly and jiggling his arm for proof. His green eyes were hazy but he seemed to recognize her, for he mumbled a word that somewhat resembled her name.

"Hiccup…" Astrid sighed with a shake of her head, smiling lopsidedly. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders ever so carefully she pulled him closer. "You're an idiot."

He grunted in agreement with a nuzzle of

* * *

his nose into her neck.

A wheezing doctor appeared behind them, leaning against the doorway as he gestured towards Hiccup. "Sir, I must ask you to return to your room. You should not be up and walking."

Hiccup frowned and shook his head. "I feel fine." He grumbled.

"He's lying." Astrid stated, but she smiled regardless. He was acting like himself which gave her hope that things weren't as horrible as she'd dreaded. "You can hardly stand, Hiccup."

"Might be because I only have one leg." Hiccup jested quietly under his breath. "I just want to go home and see Toothless- and for _someone_ to tell me why I'm in this Thor-darned hospital again."

"It was that bike- just as I warned you." Astrid began leading him back towards the hallway where a crowd of nurses and the doctor were waiting. "But for now you just need to go lay down and rest, alright? I'll take you home soon."

"You'll stay..?" He asked, voice even and calm but she knew it was spoken out of fear. Hospitals held far too many bad memories for him.

"Of course I will. I'll be right here until it's time to take you home."

The doctor stepped forward then, and before she or Hiccup could say more he was whisked away and out of sight. The door slowly cranked shut, keeping her from following.

She slumped back into her chair and shook her head in bewilderment. Leave it to Hiccup to make a dramatic entrance.

* * *

 _First fic of 2018! Happy new year everyone. :)_


	41. The Best Medicine

anonymous asked: Hello, I have a fic request! Your such a great writer! Ok so maybe something like Hiccup has a fever and he's being super clingy and needs to be cuddled by Astrid along with many blankets (o^^o) (Bonus points if Hiccup drags himself to Astrids hut in the middle of the night after waking up sick cause he wants to cuddle)

 _Thanks for the ask! I hope this is what you had in mind. :D This takes place sometime during season 5._

 **The Best Medicine**

Hiccup drearily blinked his eyes open, staring at the opposite wall in sleepy confusion. Rolling over to face the window, he realized with slight alarm that it was yet evening. Something had woken him up.

Sitting up rapidly and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he went rigid the moment his vision wavered. Blurring and rolling so badly that he was forced to close his eyes and wait for the lightheadedness to pass. His head pounded to an invisible beat, making him frown in annoyance.

Something rolled down his cheek, and for a moment he wondered if he was crying until he took in a deep breath, wakening some more only to realize that it wasn't tears, but sweat. He was soaked through.

"Ugh, no." he mumbled with a croak. Sick, just his luck. No wonder he'd felt so crappy all the day before.

"No, no, no." He repeated quietly, barely able to manage even those short words in his semi-conscious state. Licking his lips and forcing himself to swallow, he got to his feet with a wobble. He needed to get something to drink.

He sniffled and tugged the blanket off the bed, shivering as he draped it around his hunched shoulders. Rubbing his nose against his bare arm he tottered to the steps down to the lower part of his hut, being careful not to waken Toothless.

Slowly making his way down the steps he arrived, feeling faint and so dazed he could barely see straight. He whined pathetically, feeling utterly ashamed of himself. But he was radiating heat while he shivered, teeth chattering and knees quaking in ill induced chills, while sweat dribbled down his forehead and into his eyes. His bangs were plastered to his forehead in a messy manner, but he truly couldn't care less. He just wanted someone to hold him for the night and help him fall back to sleep. And Toothless really needed his sleep after the day long flight.

So, without hesitation he wobbled to the door and stepped outside into the chilly night air. His shivering grew worse, his face growing painfully cold given to his own sweat. Turning, he clung to the wall of his hut and carefully made his way forward, feet dragging and breath heaving. He felt like he could pass out at any second.

He panted from the exertion by the time he made it to Astrid's hut, not bothering to knock on the door for he knew she'd be in bed by now, as was everyone else on the Edge. Being careful as not to cause too much of ruckus, he slipped inside the door. He knew she slept with knives under her pillows, and if she heard someone sneaking through the door he had no doubt she'd have no hesitation to use them.

Cautiously moving towards her bed he let his eyes sweep over the rumpled shape, curled into a little ball on the simple pallet. By the soft moonlight spilling in through the window, he could see her face lax and mouth relaxed in a pure and innocent expression. She looked so precious, so beautiful…

He smiled lopsidedly and his dazed mind didn't even do a double check when he reached a hand out to gently touch her cheek. In an instant her hand swung up to grip his wrist as her other swept a knife out from beneath her pillow.

Hiccup gasped and stumbled back. Normally he wasn't the most coordinated person, and ill with a smothering fever did not help his odds in the least. He landed heavily on the floor against the bed, head ringing from the commotion and quick movements.

"Hiccup?" Her voice hissed lowly. He saw through his bleary vision that she'd tucked the knife back away, but her hand was still on her wrist, gentler. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothin'." Hiccup mumbled in embarrassment. Gazing up into her luminous blue eyes, filled with confusement, he offered a small smile. She puckered her lips uncertainly before quietly slipping out of her bed to crouch beside him.

"Why are you in my hut, then? Where's Toothless?"

"My hut, I'm guessing." He let her help him back to his feet, blinking fiercely against the pain in his head. He swallowed thickly with a soft cough, realizing that this was all a very bad idea. He should've just stayed at home.

"Hiccup…" A hand pressed against his forehead. He leaned against it with a sigh, her skin feeling heavenly cool against his. "Thor, you're burning up."

"I thought so." Hiccup mumbled sarcastically. "M'tired and I just can't get any rest-"

"You're staying right here." She stated firmly. She gave him a soft shove towards the bed, helping him under the covers before going off to the other side of the hut. She returned with some water to drink and some for a rag, which she lay on his forehead.

"Is that better?"

"Mm." Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist where she sat on the bed beside him. Nuzzling his nose into her shirt, he sighed in drowsy contentment.

Gentle fingers ran through his sweaty hair, massaging away the headache echoing in his skull. Hiccup hummed softly, already feeling himself falling into a feverish sleep.

Astrid pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll stay here with you, okay?"

Hiccup nodded absently. With that, he quickly drifted off.


	42. Fearless

anonymous asked: Could you write Astrid almost dying from childbirth? Maybe a little hiccstrid/sad drabble? Thank you! You're amazing!

 _Ohhh danngggg, this is going to be hard. Parently/married Hiccstrid gives me life, and the thought of them suffering just… *pats chest*._  
 _But anything for you, Nonnie! (And thank you for the kind words! *hugs*)_

 **Fearless**

I lied.

I'd been going by the name Fearless Astrid Hofferson my entire life. I'd survived dragon attacks, deaths, battles… and never have I been as afraid as I am now. It's consuming me, pulling me into it's horrible depths.

Thank Thor Hiccup was there, or I knew wouldn't be able to make it through.

I can feel his hands wrapped around mine, to which I cling to for dear life. Never am I letting go of him, he's the only person right now I can rely on and lean against for emotional support. His other hand is in my hair, his mouth against my ear as he encourages me. His voice is shaking, as are his hands. He's frightened.

The tightness in my belly added to the pain, causing me to automatically arch my back and open my mouth in an empty cry of pain. Hours… or was it minutes?.. ago, I was screaming my lungs out, rambling words over and over to just GET THE BABY OUT. But now, I can barely breathe without choking.

The pain is fading, oddly. for a brief moment I wonder if it's over, wishing my hearing and senses would clear the fog. But I can still feel the tightness, I know it's not over.

"A-astrid, it's alright… y-y-you're doing great, babe…" Hiccup's voice- gods, it's shaking and quivering like a leaf. Not just his normal stutter, but tripping and barely decipherable. I want to reassure him that I'm alright, that it doesn't hurt too much. But I knew he'd know it was a lie, not to mention I can't find the strength to say as much.

Rather, I move my fingers against his hands, breathing heavily and silently pleading him to tell me that our baby is alright.

I can barely make out Valka's voice, somewhere towards the end of the bed. I swallow thickly, chest heaving, just as the pain exploded. My hearing was gone in that instant, my eyes slamming shut as my mouth opened. I couldn't tell if I screamed or not.

I'm praying now.

Somewhere in that wavery in and out of echoes called hearing, I make out Valka and Hiccup telling me to push. But Thor almighty it's too hard. It's too hard. I can't.

"Help her!" I hear Hiccup cry. I'm in someones arms, warm and safe but unable to take the pain away. I burrow against him, crying and sobbing with the little strength I had left.

I feel so weak. And I hate it. I'm terrified.

"Astrid, please…" Hiccup's sobbing, rocking me back and forth in his trembling arms. "Please, Ast…"

What is he asking? I tried to push away the thought that rose to mind, only terrifying me more. I couldn't die, no. My baby would die.

I couldn't leave Hiccup.

Valka's voice broke through, soft, but urgent, yet filled with a measure of relief. "Astrid, I got the baby to flip. _You need_ to push."

I nod numbly, and can feel Hiccup's deep sigh as he voiced soft encouragements. With a few shuddering breaths, I wait for the next and last contraction, bearing down with all my might.

It felt like hours- days even- but deep down I knew it was mere seconds until the immense pain came to a stop. Not all of it, but compared to what I'd been going through before, it was such a relief that I fell back, heaving and gasping for breath.

I focus on staying awake, forcing myself not to drop off immediately. There's a sudden wailing, and I go rigid in shock. Joy flooded my emotions in a torrent, causing tears to roll down my cheeks as I listen to the glorious sound of life.

"It's a boy." Valka says with quiet joy. "Congratulations."

I smile, relieved and proud and _so happy_. My baby is okay, he's alive.

 _He._

I feel something small and warm being placed on my chest, the bundle crowing with upset cries. Another, larger arm wraps around my head and under my neck in comfort.

I open my eyes to see the wrinkled red face of my newborn son, mouth parted in a small baby croak. I give a breathy laugh as I stare in wonder, fascinated by how utterly beautiful he is.

He's so tiny, but looks healthy in all rights. It was hard to tell his features so soon, but he was topped with a mop of auburn hair.

Hiccup kissed me sweetly before turning back to their child, grinning widely through his tears. "Astrid, you're amazing…"

I tilt my head to kiss behind his ear. Focusing back on my son, I smile and leaned- with some help from Hiccup- to plant a kiss on his downy soft forehead.

It was worth the pain and fear to have this little bundle of love in my arms.


	43. Hiccstrid Day

xfantasyflare asked: Hey Kat! I was wondering if you could maybe, if you have the time, write a fluffy hiccstrid one-shot. Preferably set in RTTE :) idk if you're taking requests rn, but I thought let's just ask her 😂(: You're my fav fanfiction btw ❤️, like your stories are soooo good :) Thank you so much for following me! I also have a HTTYD related blog ( fantastichttyd) , so can also follow that one if you want 2 :)

 _Hey there! I know this is super delayed (shows how far behind I am with requests XD) but here's some fluffy fun! And, I didn't realize that was your blog, but I'm already following you. :D Thank you for the kind words, stay awesome buddy! :)_

 **Hiccstrid Day**

Hiccup held a stack of books in his arms as he made his way from the clubhouse to his own hut, balancing the stack expertly as he allowed Toothless to lead the way. Just as they reached the door, two blurs came out of nowhere, swinging on ropes, and smashed right through his books and sending them flying over the edge of the platform.

Hiccup blinked in shock as he stared at his empty hands. Fisting them, he swung around, ready to give those two idiots a piece of his mind.

"TUFFNUT! RUFFNUT!"

"Hello, Haddock!" Ruffnut greeted cheekily from the end of her rope. They both came swinging back, slowing to a stop by Toothless tail swatting against the ropes. They dropped to the ground and dusted each other off, before adjusting their cloths.

"What do you think you were doing!?"

"We just have something to tell you." Ruff exclaimed defensively.

Tuff nodded and crossed his arms, sniffing. "It's a very important day today, and _we_ know why. Hence, we're here to tell you."

Hiccup sighed and shook his head before walking to the edge and staring down to the bottom where his books were scattered. Thankfully, none looked too damaged.

"Are you listening?"

"No, should I?" Hiccup mumbled. He glanced back to Toothless, who already knew what he wanted and bounced off the ledge to the ground below. Hiccup turned back to the twins, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Well?" He asked in exasperation.

Tuffnut raised a pointed finger in the air with great importance before taking a deep breath. "Today. Today is Hiccstrid day."

Hiccup blanched, face morphing from mildly irritated to absolutely blank. "Today's _WHAT_?"

"Something called 'Day of Valhalla'" Ruff said. "Also known as 'Valentine's Day'. Aka, the day where you show the person you love how much you love them. Aka, Hiccstrid day, because you and Astrid are about the only two people we know who love each other to the point of ridiculousness."

Hiccup's face flushed hotly as he fiddled with his armor, stuttering under his breath. " _You two_ are ridiculous."

"So, Mister." Ruff waved her finger in Hiccup's face. "You should show Astrid how much you care! Get her some flowers, take her on a flight, let her beat Snotlout up, something equally as romantic. Hiccstrid Day only comes once a year, you know!"

"Stop saying that." Hiccup ran a hand down his face, dragging out a long sigh. "Is this a real thing, or are you two just making it up?"

"Heck, no!" Tuffnut looked indignant at such an idea. "Go ask Fishlegs. He's the one who just told us about it. He also told me he intends to send Heather a note- which we intend to sabotage." He turned to nudge Ruffnut's arm. "We'd better get on that, sis."

The two were off in a flash, but not before Ruffnut wagged her finger again as a reminder. Hiccup stared after them with an amused shake of his head, just as Toothless bounced back up, books in his mouth and drool flying everywhere.

"Oh, Toothless…" Hiccup moaned playfully. He plied the saliva coated books out of his dragon's mouth, extending them away in his hand with a shake of his head. "Thor, bud, guess I'll have to wait to read these, huh?"

Toothless warbled innocently.

"Well." He set the books against his hut wall and clapped his hands together, turning and letting his gaze fall on Astrid's hut. "Since I don't have much to do, guess we might as well pay Astrid a visit, hm?"

He climbed on Toothless's back and the two took off on the short distance up to her own living quarters. Before they landed, however, the twins words came back to mind, and after contemplating it, he supposed getting her a gift couldn't hurt anything. Besides, if Fishlegs was taking part in it, why couldn't he? Astrid always deserved a gift, any day, at any time.

Peeling away, the bemused Toothless flew instead to the forge below. Bouncing on the ground, he allowed Hiccup to jump off by the crate full of scrap metal. He dug around in it until he found the copper piece he was looking for, taking it and dunking it into the molding pot. He usually had the fire already lit during the day, so it was well ready.

It took him less then thirty minutes to mold the metal into a Nadder, based off a sketch he had stored for such an occasion. Behind it, he positioned two crossed axes, proud with the result of his work. To finish it off he looped it on a brown leather chord.

"What do you think, Toothless?" He asked, holding the specimen up for inspection. The dragon eyed it curiously, then sniffed it, before lifting his head and smiling gummily with an eager wag of his tail.

"Alright then, it passes the test. Let's hope Astrid likes it as much as you do, Bud." Hiccup murmured hopefully, more to himself then Toothless, as he pocketed the item carefully under his armor. He turned back to his dragon and the two took off back the way they'd come.

Toothless bounced off to do who knew what after dropping Hiccup off at Astrid's door. He watched with a smile before clearing his throat and rapping his knuckles on the oak, his left leg jiggling absently as he waited.

"Come in."

Hiccup did so, letting the door swing shut behind him. He turned to see Astrid sharpening her weapons while half sitting on her bed, drawing the blade of her axe against a wetstone. She glanced up, smiling brightly.

"I thought you said you were busy today." She accused, but it was out of curiosity. "Something about books."

"Yeah… well, that was delayed. Toothless drooled all over them so I won't be able to pry the pages apart until they're dry."

She laughed and set her axe aside, standing and wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. He grinned and tilted his head to go in for a real kiss, pulling back only to reach into his pocket.

"So I heard today was a special day to tell the ones you loved how important they are, so…" He tugged out the small gift, smiling shyly as he held it up for her to see. Her blue eyes sparkled in admiration as her hands slid down to take the leather. She held it up, the metal catching the sunlight.

"It's gorgeous!" She breathed. She grinned and kicked her axe up into her hand with her foot, and on the very end of the handle she wrapped it about. She smiled down at it as she flipped it over, nodding her heading in satisfaction. "Thank you, Hiccup." She kissed his cheek, but her face wilted. "I didn't get you anything- what was the occasion?"

"Valentines Day or something? The twins called it something else but I'd rather not repeat it." Hiccup tugged her into his arms with a little laugh, nuzzling his nose against her color bone as his chin rest on her shoulder. "Besides, I think I can show you how much you mean to me- even without an occasion."


	44. Still

anonymous asked: hmmmmm kat i love me some angst could you please write something where instead of stoick it's astrid that pushes hiccup out of the way and dies?

 _This request is actually towards the top of the pile, but I was really in the mood to write some angst tonight, and I needed something to break my writers block. I wrote this in minutes, it really helped. Thanks for the request, enjoy this sadness. I made myself cry when writing this. :')_

 **Still**

The shock was like a boulder, smacking into him and overcoming his every emotion.

Everything was a blur, the sounds about him had dimmed and smeared together, making him dizzy and exhausted. The ground beneath him was cold- so cold… and hard. Merciless.

He lifted his head slowly, his ears ringing and his gaze spiraling dangerously. He shook his head, and everything came flooding back.

He flipped over frantically, looking about in a panic for Astrid. Toothless was standing not far away, heaving in exhaustion as smoke curled lazily from his mouth, his eyes still narrowed to slits and his body hunched dangerously. Hiccup instinctively backed away, not believing what had been done.

His best friend just fired at Astrid.

 _Astrid._

Hiccup whipped his head towards the large pillar of ice, and still the only sounds he could hear were that of his own breathing, and his heart pounding in the back of his head. His eyes caught sight of a red cloth and a limp hand from beneath all the ice, and without a thought of his own safety or Toothless' still blazing nostrils, he clumsily leaped to his feet and _ran._

He tripped over a hunk of ice, stumbled to his knees beside the ice as he tugged, screaming her name. His voice sounded eerily far off and distant.

He shoved a large piece away, and there she lay, limp and pale, and so _so_ quiet. He couldn't see her chest rising and falling, her mouth moving as she breathed… nothing. She was completely still.

Everything came sucking back, in that one moment his eyes fell on her face. All the sounds, the shouting, the cries, came rushing against him like a sheet of rain. It left him gasping in horror, staring down at her as he shook his head, not allowing himself to think such thoughts.

 _She was fine. She was alive… she'd… she had to be._

Someone called his name, but he wasn't listening. He scooped her into his arms, her head lolling lifelessly against his arm as he desperately called her name, over and over again in helpless abandon.

She didn't reply.

She didn't even _move._

"No… Astrid, please, no." Hiccup whispered, grappling for her hand as he raised it to his cheek, trying to feel for warmth. There was some… faintly, but something wet and sticky touched his skin rather then the smooth warmth of life.

He pulled her hand away, staring at it blankly. It was covered in a thin layer of blood.

"Hiccup!" _Dad._ Hiccup didn't move, he just stared at the blood on her hands- her beautiful hands- as a bigger, much bulkier palm rested on his shoulder. He let her hand lower to rest on her stomach, where there was more blood.

So much blood.

His shoulders shook in a silent sob as he turned to grab her face gently in the palm of his hand, turning her to face him. She was silent and still, and so so pale. She was hurt.

He refused to let himself except that she was gone.

Metal clinked to the ground as his father moved to rest a hand over her chest, and Hiccup couldn't ignore the blood that stained his skin when he took it away. He remained silent, not even speaking when Valka came up to stand behind him, her hands fearfully clenched at her chest.

No one spoke.

Hiccup wheezed, his breathing loud in his ears as he tugged her closer, his mouth opening to form the word _"no",_ but no sound came out. He looked to his Dad, frantically, silently begging him to make it all right. That's… that's what Dad's did, right? Make things better? He always had before-

 _"WrrrRRooo…"_ Hiccup's head snapped, and something inside him broke. Maybe it was his heart, he didn't know. But he… he was _mad._

Toothless did this. Everything- a million thoughts- came whirling around in his brain. He never should've shot down that dragon.

Toothless' eyes were large in confused wonder as he crept closer, obviously scared and worried. Hiccup couldn't care. He couldn't. Astrid was in his arms, wounded- _bleeding-_ and it was all because of him.

Toothless stretched out his neck to gently nudge Astrid's elbow, and in that second, Hiccup snapped. He whipped his hand out, intent on tossing the dragon away had he not jumped back with a sharp cry of alarm.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hiccup screamed, the words cracking as they mingled with tears. He breathed heavily as he stared into Toothless' wide eyes. "Go on, get out of here!"

The dragon ducked his head, looked back up into his rider's eyes, then glanced back down at Astrid in Hiccup's arms before turning and dashing off. Hiccup's anger washed away in that moment, grief replacing it, as an onslaught of guilt attacked him.

 _This is all my fault._

"Hiccup…" Valka's soft voice pierced everything like a knife. He didn't say anything, just stared after Toothless in dismal shock.

Her voice shook him, and he looked back down to Astrid only to hug her tighter. He didn't care if her blood soaked into his armor, he didn't care. His Ast was gone.

That hand rested on his shoulder again, and it wrought from him such a cry he'd never cried before. Deep in his gut, he cried, the pain was so deep, penetrating his very being. The tears came in torrents as he buried his face into her hair, felt her face against his neck…

…but no breath warmed his skin.


	45. Five Years and One Day

_A secret Odin gift to cassadrachan on tumblr! Plus a birthday fic for our favorite Viking Hiccup Haddock. :D Enjoy!_

 **Five Years and One Day**

Hiccup trudged through the deep snow, his arms wrapped about the thick wool coat cocooning him, his muff falling down to just above his eyes, his scarf up over his mouth and nose. He was alone on the early winter morning with nothing but the sun peaking over the horizon for company.

Toothless was off on business, his mother and the rest of the village was still asleep. And like most mornings, he was the first Berkian to wake and greet the day, usually flying out on Toothless to check the coasts and ocean for any signs of trouble. But this chilly morning… this morning was much different, for the day was not as ordinary.

It was his twenty-first birthday. And all he wanted to do was run away, maybe to the cove, just somewhere that didn't remind him of what was missing.

He bit down on the cloth swathed around his neck, burying his nose against it as he trudged on, his boots filling with snow but he could care less. He hardly felt the cold.

But he felt the pain.

He gasped from both exhaustion and heartache as he came to the tip of the steep hill, turning to look down on Berk below him, able to see everything for miles. He twisted around and fell into the snow, his elbows leaning against his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Fog clouded from his breath when he tugged the scarf down to make breathing easier. He stared for awhile on the village- no, _his_ village- until he couldn't stand it anymore, and turned away.

What lay behind him was a broad view of the ocean, with just a tip of the island spread below him. The sun was just coming up now, but the clouds sprinkled before it kept some of the light from spilling onto the water and ice, not allowing it sparkle just as Hiccup knew it could.

It was almost like the world knew what had happened just four months ago. Like it knew what was gone, and what Hiccup's very heart felt like. Overshadowed and tight, like a fist was slowly squeezing it.

His breath shuddered, his mittened hands tightening about his knees. He stared out over the sea, not bothered or even noticing the snow piled up around him. The cold soothed his nerves somehow. Almost like it took the pain away, but nothing could truly do that. Not even Toothless, nor Astrid, and certainly not his mother. Her being there only made it more real. That he wasn't coming back.

On some days, he wondered if it was all her fault. If she hadn't left in the first place, or if he had never found her, that none of what happened would have happened. Then, as he went over it all, all the evidence, he realized with such horror and remorse that it wasn't his mother, it wasn't Toothless, not even Drago- it was all his own fault.

If he had only _listened-_

Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard something big and heavy breaking through the snow behind him. He spun around to meet Toothless's wide-eyed and worried eyes, as a rumbling croon vibrated through his body. Hiccup choked on a dry sob as he reached out a hand, only to retract it when a hooded head popped up from the saddle. He bit his lip and shrunk back, not at all in the mood to talk- or listen, for that matter. That's why Toothless was such an amazing friend. He would sit there and listen to all of Hiccup's woes, and simply and silently comfort him.

"Please, Astrid, I don't want to do this today." He turned away from both of them, hoping they'd leave, but knowing they wouldn't. He loved them for being so loyal… but today, he just wanted to be alone.

But as he expected: "Absolutely not. No one should spend their birthday alone- _especially_ you." Astrid's voice was soft, still a little groggy from sleep, but just as certain. She slid off Toothless' back and the dragon shook himself before slowly walking to lie down beside him, head sliding to nudge under Hiccup's hand. His warm body made Hiccup realize how cold he'd been as he instinctively moved closer. Another, much smaller body sat on his other side, a good few inches left between them.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't very responsible running off- I figured I'd be back before anyone else woke up-" Hiccup knew his voice sounded tired, but he was too depressed to do much about it. He didn't even protest when Astrid interrupted him.

"Stop apologizing for taking breaks. You should take more." She leaned in then, moving closer so that there shoulders and legs touched. He was prepared for her to lean in and maybe wrap an arm around his waste and rest her head on his shoulder, like she often did, but much to his surprise she instead wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to her, her other hand reaching up to gently tug his head against her chest. The half-hug shocked him to the point where it took him a good ten seconds to respond.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words he could think to say. He didn't fully know what he was apologizing for, he just felt… like that's what he _had_ to do. He felt so guilty, and it had absolutely nothing to do with Astrid. He felt the tears rise, but as he'd trained himself to do months ago, he didn't let them fall.

"Some of the villagers got together at the Hall early to prepare for the party." She murmured into his hair, her hand gently rubbing against the back of his scalp under his cap. It felt reassuring and relaxing, and for the first time in a long while, he felt warm and safe.

He shook his head to the words. "I don't want a party." He whispered. "I just… I want-"

"I know." She hugged him tighter, almost pulling him into her lap as she rocked back and forth in a soothing manner, her chin moving to rest on the top of his head. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I wish I could help- I-I wish i could rewind time and fix everything for you. I really do." She leaned down, and he felt a soft kiss press against his nose. "But… I can't. But I _am_ here for you, you know that, right?"

He nodded silently. He knew it, he did. But sometimes it became too much, and a person just wanted to run. Astrid called it his dragon sight, to fight or flight. And while he fought most of the time, sometimes he just had to fly.

"I know." He murmured.

She kissed his nose again, then his lips. "Then, next time this happens, don't run into the cold, okay? Run to me."

His arms tightened, clinging to her as if she was a life line. In some ways, she was. He didn't know what he'd do without her. "Or you could run with me. Like this."

She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, before she finally nodded against him. "Take me with you- or Toothless. I… I don't want you to be alone."

Hiccup sighed deeply, his eyes sliding shut as he leaned against her. "I will."

Toothless warbled fondly and nudged against them, almost sending them both spinning into the snow. Astrid giggled quietly a she began to climb to her feet, pulling Hiccup up with her. "Come on, let's head back and get through the day- _together_. All three of us." Toothless crooned in agreement.

Hiccup tried to smile, and the fist around his heart lessened, although it didn't disappear. He had a feeling it would always be there, haunting him for the rest of his life. But maybe, with the help of his loved ones, he could overcome it. But he'd never forget why it was there.


	46. Burns

Hope you enjoy this dose of Hiccstrid angst! xP

 **Burns**

Hiccup saw it before anyone. Before Toothless, before Astrid, before his mother- before the rest of Berk. A red haze towards the west, a harsh contrast against the night sky. For a moment, he just stood staring in absolute shock, surprised that anything could burn in such cold weather.

The haze, and the smoke rising above it, suddenly slapped him into a harsh flashback. Another fire burning against the night, only it was contained, surrounded by water, floating further and further away from him and taking with it something far more precious.

The cold rushed against his face, wafting with it the smell of burning wood and smoke, the air making his eyes water. He was glad for the excuse, for not all those tears were smoke induced.

And while he was the first to see the fire, he wasn't the last, for in just those few moments of him standing outside his hut the bells began ringing throughout Berk. Dragons were crying and the sounds of people's shouts were beginning to rise from the village below, when something large landed behind him in a whoosh. He spun to see Astrid and Stormfly, with Toothless bounding out of the hut to see what the commotion was about.

"Hiccup! Do you see that?" She struggled out of her saddle, landing heavily in the snow as she rushed to his side. He turned back to face the haze, something sharp piercing his heart. He didn't know what it was- grief, loss? Memory? Whatever it was, it _hurt._ And all he could think of was _run_. Get away from it, get rid of it, kill it- before it took anyone else he loved.

"Astrid, I want you to stay here and keep charge." Hiccup murmured without look at her. He clumsily reached to grab her arm as he spun towards Toothless, but her own hand swung up to grip his arm tightly, jerking him to a stop.

"No- Hiccup, that's Snotlout's job. Why would you have me stay when he's your captain? I'm supposed to be up there with you."

 _No. No, he would not-_

"Astrid, please, I need you down here- if we can't put it out, I need you here to get the elderly and children to safety-" Hiccup tried to escape again, but now both arms were gripping him, grounding him to his place in the foot of snow. Toothless warbled in confusion as he shambled closer, looking between them for an answer.

"For Thor's sake, Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed. "That fire is miles away, almost on the other side of the island. We have hours until it'd reach Berk, and you need every dragon and rider up there you can get- look at me, Hiccup, please."

He finally did, feeling desperate and afraid, panicked beyond belief and desperately wishing he could somehow say something to get her to stay. Couldn't she see? Couldn't she see why he was doing this?

Her eyes were that bright blue, the fire behind him reflected in them. But they weren't frustrated or exasperated as he'd expected them to be- rather, they were soft with confusion and concern.

"You don't have to worry, Hiccup. We'll get it _under control_ , it's nothing big. Plus, your Mom and I will be up there and we'll get it taken care of long before it reaches Berk-"

She still didn't get it.

"NO." He repeated, louder and harsher then he'd intended. She halted, her eyes wide and her mouth closing as she waited for him to explain. "I-… I _cannot_ let you go up there."

She shook her head as her brow scrunched up in bemusement. "Hiccup?"

"Chief!" Came a shout from below. Hiccup turned his head to see Snotlout standing at the bottom of the stone steps, a torch in his hand as he gestured wildly towards the fire.

Hiccup turned back to face Astrid, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. He heard a soft roar, sounding distant and not like a dragon. It was the sound of a fire. He closed his eyes and shuddered, terror capturing his soul like a vice.

"Hiccup? What is it?" Astrid insisted, giving his arm a little shake. He flinched at her touch, before pushing her away roughly. She stumbled back in silent wide-eyed shock.

"Stay here, Astrid."

She shook her head in defiance, stepping forward in quick short steps. "I'm not. Whatever it is bothering you, stop letting it because I'm going to be flying up there beside you whether you like it or not."

"Astrid-" Hiccup hissed.

"What is it!? What has happened to you? It's just a fire- we've gone up against much worse-!"

He swung around sharply and gripped her arms in a rush of panicked adrenaline, saying much louder then he'd intended to, "BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU, TOO."

Her mouth gaped as her tight stance relaxed, almost melting into his hold. One moment his hands were hanging onto her arms, holding her a foot away from him, and the next he was wrapped tightly in an embrace. He remained rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do but cry and wish he could keep her safe in his arms forever.

"Oh, babe…" She whispered against his hair. Hiccup shuddered quietly, refusing to cry. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Please, just stay." He murmured against her shoulder. He heard another call of his name sound from the village. "Please, Ast."

"It's going to be fine, Hiccup." Her hand rubbed against his armored back, but he still felt it. Warm and comforting. He tugged her closer to him, never ever wanting to lose that warmth.

"I'm going up there with you, we'll be side by side the entire time." He felt a soft kiss press against his cheek, and he shook again. He couldn't lose her.

"It's going to be fine." She repeated. "You're not losing anyone tonight."


	47. Entwined

Anonymous asked: _I got a fic request if you are up for it. I always wondered why Hiccup already had two little braids in his hair. And I would love a story about Astrid casually braiding them and Hiccup just being all nervous and in love. Like slightly before rtte_

Here you go Nonnie! :D I hope you enjoy this little drabble of fluff. ^-^

 **Entwined**

"You're a mess."

Hiccup looked up from his work to see Astrid leaning against the door frame, arms and legs crossed. He blinked, then smiled, before silently returning to studying the tiny pieces of carefully constructed metal.

He heard her step closer, until she was standing just beside him. The close contact was habitual now, and thank Thor he'd gotten so used to her presence it no longer drove him crazy. But he was never the less aware of it, and just that fact made him almost drop a wheel.

"What are you making?" She asked curiously, leaning over his shoulder to peak at the creation.

"Just… something to help Dad…" Hiccup murmured. He feared if he so much as breathed on the table his work might flutter away. It was so delicate.

"To help your Dad?"

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as the last bolt fell into place, causing the entire contraption to click. He leaned back and picked the piece up in his dirty and greasy hands, turning to hold it up for her to see. "For the door. The bolt broke the other day when Toothless accidentally slammed against it from outside, so Dad let me to fix it."

She eyed the thing carefully before raising her eyes critically. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, exactly, just… doubtful that his first rendition of an invention didn't always turn out as planned. For all they knew, the door could explode.

And he knew it. But, like most of his designs, he'd planned it all out beforehand, and if he'd recollected correctly… it _should_ work.

"It looks complicated." She tilted her head to the side and hesitantly reached for the object. He nodded and dropped it into her hands as he turned to grab a flat piece of metal, ready to make the easier part of the design.

She twisted the knob and poked at the rough spring. "So, what do you call it? This doesn't look like any latch I've ever seen."

"I really don't know?" Hiccup leaned back again, looking back at the creation resting in her hands. "Maybe… a door handle. Or that part-" He poked the rounded end. "-Is like a knob. A door knob?"

Astrid smiled. "Unique." She set it down carefully beside him, before leaning her elbows against the table, resting her chin in her hands. "When will you be finished?"

"Pretty quick."

She laughed quietly. "Hiccup, that's what you said _five hours_ ago."

Hiccup looked up, his hair swinging in his eyes and tickling his sweaty neck. With a huff he looked out the window at the dark world without, realizing it was far later then he'd realized.

When he looked back, she was smiling smugly. He smiled and looked away. "Oh."

Hiccup huffed again, trying to blow the hair away from his shirt collar. He leaned back over the metal, only to freeze when he felt something tug at his hair. He felt Astrid step closer as her finger flew through his hair, sending tingles through his scalp down to the very tip of his toes. He let his eyes flutter shut. Her touch felt _amazing_.

"You should get your hair cut." Astrid said leisurely. Hiccup's eyes flew open, realizing with embarrassment that this wasn't an intimate moment at all, as he'd seen it as, but just Astrid tugging and doing something or other with the hair by his shirt. He tried to turn and see what she was doing, but it was hard to do when someone's got a grasp on your hair.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup inquired hesitantly. He didn't want to sound like he wanted her to stop- because gods knew he did _not_ _want her to stop_ \- but at the same time he wondered what she could be doing that wasn't considered… love induced.

His flush deepened.

"Your hair is all over the place! And… you're sweating up a storm. You need to take a break."

Another tug at his hair, and with that she stepped back, smiling proudly. Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, pausing when his fingers caught hold of two little braids wound behind his ear. He toyed with them for a few shocked moments, before he turned to give Astrid a questioning stare.

"That should help." She stated. When he didn't say anything, she deflated a little in disappointment. "I can take them out if you don't like them-"

"Ah- no, no no." Hiccup laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair again, backing away from her when she moved closer. "That's not…" He swallowed and tried to find a tamer way of saying 'fantastic' 'amazing' or 'wonderful'. "…they're great."

She smiled and tucked her hands behind her back, beaming happily. They shared a few seconds of silence, until she took a deep breath and looked away. "I had better… get back. It's late…"

"Right. See you tomorrow, Astrid."

Hiccup watched as she grabbed her axe on her way to the door before she ducked out. He absently reached a hand up to touch the little braids, his grin slowly spreading into a wide smile.


	48. We're all Dreamers

margarethelstone asked: _Revenge time! Number 12 for the prompt :D_

Ohhhh you evil little turd. Do you know how hard it was to come up with an idea for this? Hopefully this isn't too sloppy. xD

12\. "Maybe some folks just ain't allowed to have dreams."

 **We're all Dreamers**

Astrid didn't understand the reason why Hiccup was treated like a plague. People would laugh and make fun of his mistakes, which weren't even that great, and while no one had ever hurt him physically, Astrid had a good feeling their words didn't just bounce off either.

He'd never done anything wrong. He was a screw up- yes- but it didn't deserve a shunning. His father constantly rebuked him, and she understood. Really she did. The Chief expected his son to be strong, like him, and to be a worthy heir. And Hiccup… Hiccup was not his father.

Snotlout often boasted that he should be the heir, but Astrid would take _anyone_ \- even Hiccup- over Snotlout. Hiccup had brains, and he was kind. Even if he couldn't hold a weapon he could probably outsmart an enemy if the need came. She didn't doubt him, but that didn't mean she needed to be buddies with him. She didn't have any friends anyways, why would she need him?

And yet, some days just change the way you think about everything.

Hiccup had wandered into the arena like it was the last place he wanted to be. And why wouldn't it? He was dragging an axe twice his size and weight behind him, looking downcast and tired. She almost felt sorry for him.

And just as they'd all expected, and Snotlout had loudly predicted… Hiccup almost got himself killed. It was obvious he didn't want to be there, that he knew he wasn't built for burly weapons, yet Gobber still laid into him while the twins snickered from behind their hands. She'd looked to Fishlegs, who'd merely shrugged helplessly.

She trudged up the hill, mixed feelings turning in her stomach. It just wasn't right to make somebody do something they didn't want to do. Like an arranged marriage. She cringed at the thought, thanking Valhalla her own parents had respected her wishes, and were letting her make her own decisions.

She slammed into the house and dumped her axe and shield in the doorway. Her father was stretching a hide on the wide frame, while her mother must be out somewhere in the village.

"Hello, Astrid! Still alive, I see." His eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, still alive." She tugged off her gauntlets, tossing those onto the table. She slumped into a chair across from her father, watching him carefully as he continued to pull at the yak hide.

"Hiccup was at training today."

Alf's hands faltered. "Was he now?" Was that concern in his voice?

"Yes." She crossed her arms and leaned against the table. "He didn't last."

"Oh? But did any of you?"

She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut again. It was true, none of them had survived the attack, and none of them had defeated it. If it hadn't been for Gobber…

"No."

"Ah." He set the leather on the table and wiped his hands on his dirty trousers. "Well then, I don't reckon he did any worse then the rest of you kiddos."

"But- he didn't-" Astrid protested, watching as Alf stood and walked to a barrel of oil. "He… it was obvious he didn't want to be there."

"Like many."

"No, Dad, this was different. It was like… he was _forced_ to be there. He didn't look too hyped. He didn't even look like he cared."

Her Dad turned and leaned against the table, munching on an apple. "Well, think about it. You're the Chief's son, not the strongest man in the lot, and made to follow tradition and join Dragon killing? How would you feel? Try putting yourself in his shoes."

Astrid puckered her lip, but couldn't find anything to say to that. It dawned clearly, yet… it still didn't make sense. Half of her said he should just man up and take it, while the other part of her understood. Hiccup just wasn't meant to be in the killing ring. He… as cruel as it sounded… he belonged in the Forge. Where brains mattered.

"It isn't fair." Astrid mumbled.

"Not much is." Alf shrugged and took another bite of his apple.

"He shouldn't have to fight if he doesn't want to. I mean, he'll probably die sooner then later, but still."

"Yes, well… maybe some folks just aren't allowed to have dreams."

Astrid gnawed on her lip, hating the thought. But it was true. The heir didn't have much of a choice. Their life was already planned.

She couldn't imagine how terrible that must be. So much pressure. It made her realize how lucky she was to have such understanding parents, who were willing to break tradition to allow her to pave her own road. Which was one of the reasons she did Dragon training. She wanted to prove to her parents they'd chosen right, and make them proud.

"It isn't fair…" She repeated, before standing, grabbing her axe, and disappearing out the door.


	49. Flawed

_I have forty some requests sitting in my inbox, and yet I still go on to write an idea of my own. xD Anywho, enjoy. ;)_

 **Flawed**

Her hands are small, while mine are large. But we both share the same callouses that mark us from hard work. Mine are scars from the blisters of holding a sword at the anvil, or from pumping the billows. Her's are battle wounds from wielding weapons, and small scraps from the splinters of holding an axe.

And while I've been told many times how I use my hands and arms to help convey emotions during a conversation, I've never felt comfortable showing my hands or my arms bare. During the winter I'd wear mittens, and when I met Toothless I wore gauntlets. I wore long sleeved shirts because they covered the little nicks and flaws in the skin, and somehow made me feel secure and guarded. I knew I wasn't muscly, and somehow, wearing sleeves and and leather made me feel like my lack there of was concealed.

Yet Astrid didn't hide. She wore her scars with pride, sometimes purposely showing them off to show how much she'd been through, and that she could easily go through it again. Her words still ring in my ears from that arena "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

I still don't understand, not even after two years of trying to figure them out.

"You busy?"

My head whipped up as I snapped from my musings, quickly hurrying to tug my sleeves back down over my wrists, and pick up my leather straps to wrap about my arms "N-no…" I murmured, clicking the snaps. I looked up, smiling. "Just thinking."

Astrid hummed and leaned against the doorway, swinging her axe back and forth loosely in her hand. I noticed her eyes flick up hesitantly. "You added more."

I blinked in question. She nodded towards my armor. "You added shoulder guards. And a hand plate?" She sounded confused, like _why would I add more when I didn't really need them?_ I wasn't good with weapons, it wasn't like I need anything to protect my arms. My excuse was always 'Better support and protection when flying' but I had a feeling Astrid was beginning to see through the facade.

I tried to grasp for any reasonable and believable explanation to give. "For… to help against the wind…"

She suddenly reached forward and grabbed my hand, fisted it, and showed how the plate slid up and didn't protect my hand at all in such a situation. She puckered her lip. She almost looked concerned, but I couldn't tell for certain.

"Is there something wrong?" She finally asked, slowly, with soft careful words.

I was a little too focused on her hand wrapped around mine to reply. She repeated the question. "Pfft- wrong? With me? No, ha, no…" I laughed nervously, then pulled my hand away. Heck, I didn't _want_ to, because her hand felt amazing, letting me feel all those little rough callouses in her fingers, and those scars touch my knuckles. It sent tingles down my spine.

She sat on my tool bench, letting her axe rest against it beside her. She leaned her elbows on her thighs. "If you say so." She resolved. I could tell she was trying to be careful, not wanting to pry or come off as controlling. Yet, at the same time, I could tell it was bothering her.

She gnawed on her lip in silence.

"It's late." I said, turning to pick up my scattered parchments. "We should probably head to the hall…"

"Right." She cleared her throat and didn't say anything more while I cleaned up and put my stuff in a somewhat neat order. Once finished, a blew out the candle and slipped out into the Forge. I heard Astrid follow.

"Can I ask you something?" She finally said as we fell into step, side by side, with no one but the stars for company. Toothless and the other dragons were probably down by the stables.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Why do you always wear sleeves?"

Oh, that daunting question. Just a few stupid words that shouldn't mean anything, and yet they did to me. I shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

She continued. "I don't think I've ever seen you without sleeves- or… I've never seen your arms." She sounded almost apologetic, so I couldn't help but glance over to see her face. Her eyes were luminous and wide with question. Was that concern I saw?

I tried to shrug it off. "Ah, it's.. a stupid thing I do, because I've always done it. I'm not the strongest Viking on the block, so wearing sleeves just seemed a good way to cover up any mistakes."

Her feet came to a screeching halt. I realized too late that those words were not good words to say. I mentally smacked myself. I could just as easily have said "Eh, I get cold easily" but NO _._ I _had_ to be dramatic

I slowly turned to meet her wide-eyed gaze. I tried a smile.

"What?" She breathed. "Mistakes? Hiccup-" her voice cracked and died out. I could tell she didn't know what to say.

I began unstrapping the vices on my right hand, letting them slip off before tugging up my sleeve to show her the evidence of my long days in the Forge, and some disastrous inventions. Astrid's eyes followed my hand, when she surprised me by carefully grabbing my bare hand and bring it closer to her, so by the light of one of the lanterns, she could see the scars.

It was hard for me to focus when she gently let her finger play across my skin, tracing a misplacement of a spear on the grindstone.

She looked up. "Why do you think these are mistakes? They're scars. Everyone has them."

"Not as many as I do."

She let her lip curve in a half smile. "Exactly." She looked down again. "If I had so many scars, I would never hide them. Even in battle."

I fingered the leather in my hands. Suddenly, the small straps and binds felt heavier then ever.

"They're not… trophy's, like yours are." I fumbled for the right words. "Mine are just more proof of my klutzy stupidity. Nearly all of them are from the forge." As much as it was bothering me to have my arm exposed, I didn't want to tug the sleeve down and cover it. Astrid didn't look bothered, in fact, she had a measure of pride on her face.

"And where do you think I got this?" She held up her right palm and showed him a two inch white line across her thumb to touch her index finger. "It wasn't like a dragon decided to snag it's tooth on my hand. I got that by dropping my father's sword when I was fourteen."

I swallowed thickly. I didn't even try to hide a smile.

She chuckled quietly. "We're all human's, Hiccup. We all have an amount of mortal stupidity, and some have more then others. but let me tell you right now that you have less then all of us." She jabbed me in the shoulder jokingly. I shook my hand and absently rubbed the spot as I watched her pluck up her axe easily and continue on, leaving me and my thoughts to gather. She paused, then turned and smiled.

"You coming or what, dragon boy?"

I laughed before hurrying to follow, not bothering to pick up the gauntlet I left behind.


	50. Tough Love

**Tough Love**

Hiccup kicked a tool out from under the bench and bent to retrieve it. Seeing a bit of rust on the handle, he scratched it off with his fingernail before setting it back on the bench. He grabbed a different wrench and struggled with the screw on his leg, still strapped on his leg.

He huffed from the exertion, as small as it may be. While he was used to this type of work, he was still weak from the "accident".

Hence, he was sitting in the empty cold Forge, after dark, struggling to loosen the bit holding his leg together. It was pinching terribly, and it had been a struggle walking on all day. Not to mention flying with it. Toothless must've sensed it, because he'd refused to so much as flutter off the ground with him on his back.

Now the dragon was sitting in the doorway, as if to guard it, purring softly.

Hiccup fell back against the wall, letting his head rest while he struggled to breathe. While it hadn't been painful before (just a sharp ache) it surely was now. He set the wrench aside before wrestling to his feet, while painfully making his way towards the store room in the back, which Gobber had sort of given to him to keep all of his inventions. Or, as Gobber had put it, "A place wher' yer fling flabbies won' be tempted ta take a piece outa ma clients."

It was also a sort of getaway- well, was his getaway. He didn't really need it anymore, he supposed. It was still such a foreign feeling to him. To be regarded as a respected individual, rather then "Stoick's mistake". He paused momentarily to smile. However much pain his leg brought him, he could truly say he'd never been happier.

He swung the door open and limped inside, passing the papers with prosthetic designs to a pile of crates. He shuffled through them while balancing hazardously on his right foot.

He froze at the sound of chattering passing the outside wall of the room. He waited as the voices rounded the corner. He had a good guess who it was, and where they were headed.

Struggling to shove all the prototypes back into the crates, he accicently put pressure on his leg. It took all his strength not to cry out at the white flash of pain. He pressed his hand to his mouth and held his breath. He blinked to rid the sting from his eyes.

He heard Toothless croon in the other room. Without a choice, he limped painfully into the Forge and fell against one of the tables, trying to look nonchalant.

In marched "the gang", aka, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuf, Ruff, and Snotlout. They were laughing about some joke Tuffnut had said, while Astrid was struggling to keep a platter from tipping.

"Hiccup!" Her face broke in a smile when she saw him. He couldn't help but smile back; his heart doing such a dramatic flop he wondered if they could see it thump against his chest.

She left the crew by Toothless, still chatting, to set the tray on the table he rested against. He eyed it, before looking up to meet her gaze, with question.

"I noticed you didn't show up at the Hall- so I figured I'd save some food. 'Specially with it being so cold, I figured some hot stew would feel good." She explained. She tugged off the wooden lid to release an amazing waft to blast in his face. He blinked quickly as his stomach let out a loud grumble.

She laughed. "And I think I was right!" She slipped the bowl onto the table and tucked the platter under her arm. She shifted from one foot to the other.

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup pulled the bowl close, letting its warmth seep into his stiff fingers. His right foot twinged achingly from so much pressure.

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence while Hiccup sipped the stew and Astrid stood, legs crossed, leaning against the table across from him.

"How was today?" She finally asked.

He looked up. "Today?"

"I didn't see you much, so I wondered if you were holed up somewhere trying to hide… again."

"I'm fine." Hiccup replied quickly.

She narrowed her eyes.

To prove his point, he shifted to his left side. He lost vision for far too long, and his mouth parted in a silent gasp. To cover it up, he hastily lifted the bowl of soup to his lips. But in doing so, it somehow missed, and before he knew it the table was covered in stew, and he was barely clinging to the edge of the table.

"Hiccup!?"

He hissed and let go, letting himself slide to the floor. Tugging his leg to his chest, he buried his head against it, not only to hide any tears, but to also hide the blush crawling up his cheeks.

The room grew quiet. Hiccup felt someone set a gentle hand on his shoulder, while he heard the sounds of Toothless padding across the room towards him in concern.

"I'm okay." Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid scoffed. "Obviously. Seriously, you need to learn that this is where lying gets you." As gruff as she sounded, he could sense her worry.

Hiccup shook his head in exasperation. Still keeping his head low, he fingered with the straps, once again struggling to get the bolt undone.

"So what's wrong? Should I get your Dad or Gobber?"

" _NO._ " Hiccup stated, a little louder then he meant to. He looked up at her, shaking his head. "Please don't."

She scrunched her brow. "But Hiccup, you need help and I can't-"

"Just… Toothless, bud, help me to the bench, please." The dragon did as he was told and nudged Hiccup's arm over his neck, dragging him to his destination. He pulled himself onto the seat with difficulty, breathing heavily by the time the entire ordeal was over.

"I can't get it off." Hiccup finally said, quietly. This was so humiliating. How weak did Astrid think he was?

He cracked his eyes open to see the others standing by the door, staring. He thought he saw Snotlout hide a snicker behind his hand, which didn't really surprise him.

Astrid must've noticed his discomfort. "Out, guys. We'll see you tomorrow." She barked. They instantly scattered out the door without a word.

Hiccup leaned forward on braced arms, staring down at his half a limb with disgust. Astrid scooted forward on her knees and carefully began fiddling the stubborn bolt.

"Can't loosen it." Hiccup huffed. "I've tried just about everything."

"I think I know why, too. There's a part right here you can't reach… but I can." Not looking up, she gestured for a pliers. Hiccup quickly grabbed one.

With about five minutes of struggling, she got it to snap. The pressure instantly relaxed, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

He tugged it off and set it in his lap. Trying to catch his breath, he took a few minutes to gather his bearings.

"M-my legs swollen." He tried explaining, but it didn't help his embarassement at all. He was grateful, but having her there was stressful. "I-it kinda just... grows around the prosthetic."

"What can you do for it?"

"Build another one… I-I guess. At least until the swelling goes down…" He looked down at the prosthetic in his lap, tinkering with spring. He peered out through his bangs.

She dusted her hands on her knees, then got to her feet. Toothless hummed and bumped her with his nose.

"Do you need anything? I… I can get you more food." She smiled tentatively.

Hiccup shook his head. "O-oh, you don't have to, Astrid- I can go home and-"

She smiled picked up the platter. "I don't think so! You'll stay here till midnight, I know you will, and you won't bother with food. You're still healing, you need some sort of substance before the wind blows you away." Picking the bowl off the floor, she let Toothless lick it clean.

"Really, you don't have to."

She shrugged. "I know." She tucked the platter under her arm "So don't forget I did." With a grin she ducked out the door.

* * *

Slowly trying to ease into writing again. Wish me luck! :D

But thanks for all the support in the meantime, life's just gotten away from me. We moved, I've been adjusting to new jobs, and add school to all of that? I hardly have time for anything anymore. xD Plus I joined a choir (the closest thing I'll ever get to a sport haha) so that's another thing to add to my list of things to do.

Anyhow, sorry for the delay on chapters for my longer stories. I'm trying to work on it. I already have some of Wild Spirits written. Only about 800 words, but it's a start!

Toodles. ;)

-Kat


	51. Ghost

Requested by we-are-not-the-losechesters. I hope this is what you had in mind. :)) Enjoy!

 **Ghost**

Astrid could always tell when Hiccup was hiding something.

And it was difficult to see at times. I mean, there were situations where Hiccup was so _obviously_ hiding something, even the twins realized it. But that was usually for silly things, like he'd accidentally set Snotlout's undies that'd been drying by the Forge on fire, or something equally as ridiculous.

Then, there were times that were severe. When something was hurting him- badly- and he refused to tell. She knew he hated being put on the spot, hated being the center of attention- especially the center of pity- and over the years he'd gotten all too good at hiding it.

But, she found a way to tell. Toothless. The dragon always trailed behind Hiccup when he was in turmoil, physical or not. Toothless could sense it better then anyone else, so Astrid observed.

Once, after a patrol on a rainy night, Hiccup came back acting completely normal. At first witness, you'd think he was fine. But with Toothless's constant crooning, or soft nudges at Hiccup's arm, Astrid knew something wasn't quite right. She asked, and he'd laughed it off, saying he was fine and why did she ask? Turns out he'd contracted a raging fever.

She had crossed her arms and frowned. It was almost scary how good he'd gotten at lying. Once upon a time, he'd have stuttered out the fib, giving away that there was indeed something wrong, and he was poorly hiding it.

But never had Astrid actually _seen_ Hiccup admit when something was wrong. Someone would always have to ask, and even then, he wouldn't always admit it. It was one of those things that he was so gosh darned stubborn about. Like his Dad. Astrid had never seen Stoick say something hurt. Even that one time his arm had been burnt from the tip of his fingers clear up to his shoulder, he hadn't uttered a single complaint.

Astrid wondered if Hiccup was conscious of that fact, and hence he wanted to prove his father that he was just as strong. Astrid had thought he'd gotten over the whole "prove-I'm-a-true-Viking" thing, but maybe she was wrong.

Either that, or it was just him being stupidly stubborn. Could be a bad combination of both.

Either way, she'd learned that no amount of telling Hiccup to actually tell people when something was wrong would get him to do it, so, she adopted to other ways of finding out.

Hence: Toothless. A dead giveaway.

And that's exactly how she found out that Hiccup had phantom pains.

The first time it happened, Hiccup had walked into the club house, unusually quiet. None of the other's noticed, chatting amiably over the table as they ate their breakfast. But Astrid noticed how Hiccup's steps were short, how he boar a little falter when he placed his metal foot on the floor. She saw the shine of sweat beneath his hair, and how pale his face had become.

But what was the dead give away was how close Toothless was to Hiccup's side. You'd think they were glued together. The dragon's nose was pressed at Hiccup's left hip, and an occasional whine would rumble in the back of his throat.

She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew it was something. So, telling Hiccup she wanted to talk to him- in private- she led him outside the hut, Toothless following close behind.

"Something's wrong." She said firmly. Hiccup's face flashed to concern.

"What? Is it Viggo? Astrid, we need to-"

Before he could rush back inside with orders for the gang, she grabbed his arm. She was surprised to see he almost fell, and probably would've had Toothless not been so close by. His breathing was abnormally heavy.

"No, that's not what I mean… Hiccup, I know there's something bothering you- you're sweating buckets and I can feel the heat through your sleeve."

He looked away without a word. With a shake of his head, he said certainly. "I'm fine."

Astrid's heart ached for him, and yet, she couldn't help but feel hopelessly frustrated. Why wouldn't he just… _tell her_ when something was wrong?

Grabbing his other hand (Which, she noted, was cold and clammy), she asked quietly. " _Please,_ Hiccup, tell me what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. The only sounds to be heard were the twins arguing from within the club house.

"M-my leg…" He finally whispered. Toothless warbled worriedly. Gesturing with his free hand towards his prosthetic, he explained. "I-it… sometimes feels like it's there… but, not there…" He shivered again, prompting Astrid to step a little closer. "I'm fine, truly, Astrid. It always stops after awhile-"

She jerked her head up. "This has happened before?" He pressed his lips together, a silent answer. "Hiccup… you need to tell us- _any one_ of us _-_ when stuff like this happens. It'll be the death of you." She tried to sound angry, but she truly couldn't, because she wasn't. Not really. Not when he was shaking so badly he could barely stay on his feet (foot).

Looping his arm over her shoulder, and wrapping her arm around his back, she began leading him towards his hut. Toothless didn't leave his side for a second, still pressed close to his left hip.

Astrid wasn't truly panicked until Hiccup passed out halfway to his hut. Toothless went absolutely berserk, jumping about frantically only to return to slobber Hiccup's face in dragon drool, before bounding off again in a frenzy. Astrid, as strong as she was, didn't want to hurt Hiccup further by dragging him to his hut. Slowly, she lowered him to the wooden walk way in the shade of one of the dragon's posts, letting his head rest in her lap.

She didn't know what to do. She'd seen phantom pains before. Her own father had had them with his missing hand. Some nights, as a little girl, she remembered hearing screams from somewhere outside. Her mother would always say it was a dragon in the night, probably wounded in a trap. But the older Astrid became, she realized that it had in fact been her father during bad bouts of phantom pains. She'd asked Gobber about them, and he'd explained it as "Ya feel like theh flesh is bein' ripped clean of yer bones."

And who knows how long Hiccup had been holding the pain in. He must be exhausted.

She didn't know how else to relieve the pain, besides being there to help him through it. She brushed her hand over his forehead, not happy with the heat that emanated from it. She hoped he wouldn't grow ill when the bout was over.

Lifting her head to make sure no one was watching, Astrid carefully pressed a kiss to his forehead, blushing sheepishly after doing so. She quickly cleared her throat and adjusted her position, trying to forget she'd done it.

It wasn't until late that night that Hiccup was finally up and about again without anymore pain then a slight ache. But, before he even left the bed, Astrid had threatened that if he did not, from there on out, tell them when he was having a phantom pain, she'd personally tan his hide when it was over. (Of course, she didn't really mean it. In fact, she was fairly certain that even if he did promise, he wouldn't hold up to it. Stupid Viking pride.)

* * *

Hope ya guys enjoyed that. Btw, I have tumblr again. I'm not on a huge amount, it's more or less there just to get prompts and stuff (It's a lot easier for me to see them when people send them through my inbox, rather then reviews here on FF) So if you wanna go follow me or whatever, the link is in my profile, or you can look me up under fan-writer02. :D

Thanks for reading, have a marvelous day!

-Kat


	52. Pieces

_**[WARNING: Teenie tiny HTTYD 3 spoilers if you squint.]**_

 **Pieces**

It was a gradual occurrence. I mean, of course she expected things to be out of the ordinary for a little while. Just like it had been when Stoick died. But this… it stretched from a week, to a month, then to a season, then a year. Then _two_ years.

She even noticed it on their wedding day.

It was Hiccup's hands. They didn't jostle. They didn't twitch. They didn't gesture in that animated way of his. Certainly, they were as nimble as they'd been before. His work at the forge was still top notch. But… it was almost like something was missing. Like a piece of him was gone. She knew it shouldn't bother her so much- especially when some people would see it as a hindrance, and say it was a good thing the habit was gone. But it was one of those endearing traits about him that she so dearly loved.

For a while, she thought she was the only one who noticed it. But, eventually, the others would mention something like "Is something wrong with Hiccup? He seems quiet. Well, quiet _er_." And it was true. Something about him just wasn't the same. He didn't seem as… alive.

Even the twins began to notice. Once, she brought it up to Valka, and the woman had pondered for a moment, before agreeing.

"Why, that's it. I knew something was wrong. I thought… maybe it was just seeing Hiccup without Toothless. But of course."

After it was addressed, no one really brought it up again. What was the point? There was nothing they could do to bring it back.

She wished she could. It might sound weird to say so, but she really _really_ missed it. His quirky shoulder shakes, where they'd bounce up and down at different intervals. Or where he'd move his hands about in expressive gestures. All things that were so specifically Hiccup, he almost wasn't Hiccup without them.

She scolded herself for such a thought. Of course he was still Hiccup without some silly habit. He was just… different. And it made her sad, because she knew why he didn't do it anymore. Just like how he no longer stuttered. It was because he'd lost something, and that something had taken some of the best parts of him with it.

She gnawed on her lip, her fingers intertwined around her swollen belly. She was leaned up against a bench in the Forge, watching as her husband bustled about working on only Thor knows what. She hoped none of the people passing the outdoor overhang noticed how closely she was watching. She flushed and took that moment to look away.

And of course, at that exact moment, there was a loud bang, followed by a curse. She whipped her head about in surprise. Hiccup was sprawled out on the ground, his prosthetic caught on a forgotten bucket, half filled with rain water. His top half narrowly missed a barrel of spears.

"Hiccup!" She struggled to her feet, almost falling herself in her haste. She mumbled curses under her breath at how slow she was moving these days, until she was finally on her feet. She waddled to where Hiccup was attempting to sit up. Emphasis on "attempt"

When he caught sight of her approaching him, he was quick to intervene. "No, nononono Astrid, sit down, I'm perfectly fine I-" In his scrambling to stop her, he slipped again, catching himself on the table. She grabbed his arm and hauled him up, before squatting down and trying to wiggle the bucket off his fake foot. He'd punctured all the way through the wood.

"Astrid, please sit down." Hiccup said quietly. He fell back onto the ground, holding his left leg up. "You shouldn't be moving so much."

Astrid grunted when she got the bucket off, sending her plopping back onto her butt. Hiccup wasted no time in climbing to his feet and lifting her up. He led her back to the bench.

"Are you okay?" She said around a smile. She distinctly saw three little faces across the street peaking around a building, all stifling laughter behind their hands. She had to admit, as undignified as it might have been, it must've been pretty dang funny seeing the chief trip over his own feet (foot), and watch his pregnant wife struggle to help him.

"You're laughing!" Hiccup guffawed. But she noticed he was smiling too, behind the scruff.

She truly did then, her voice bouncing off the huts. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny." She pat her stomach and snorted a few more chuckles. "Besides, no harm done. Just a little broken pride is all."

Hiccup walked back to where he was working and bent to pick up whatever piece of metal he'd been working on. Unfortunately, it didn't appear to have survived the fall. "Well, almost." He tossed the metal aside and gave a little chuckle.

There it was again. He chuckled, but his shoulders didn't bounce with it.

Her smile faded.

…

It finally happened.

Almost three years later, and it finally happened.

I mean, it took a baby to get it back, but she was perfectly fine with that. She'd give birth to ten more children if it meant Hiccup's hands would never stop bouncing, that his stutter would never leave.

And that was coming from a woman who'd just gone through childbirth. The pain still fresh in her mind, she would willingly do it all again if it meant Hiccup would never, ever, stop flopping his hands and shoulders about. And not only his arms, but his legs jittered as well. And he didn't even realize he was doing.

She smiled softly. It had been so long since she'd seen him so… so _Hiccupy._

She watched as Valka tried handing Hiccup their child. A healthy baby girl. But Hiccup's hands shook, they gestured towards Astrid, then at himself when Valka relentlessly extended her arms. But his protests fell on deaf ears.

"The mama needs her rest now, Hiccup. She's held her for an hour now. And before I take her away for her bath, you should really hold her." Valka urged.

"I-I can't, Mom I-I'll drop her o-or-"

Astrid watched with a tired smile. She supposed her eyes should still be on the little bundle in Valka's hands, but no. Her eyes were on Hiccup.

He was there. He was… could she say "back"? Because it almost felt that way.

Finally, Valka got the baby into Hiccup's shaking arms. He sat stiffly, not daring to move, while the baby girl in his arms slowly moved her arms.

And so, with that picture in her mind, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a little girl with her father's expressive hands.

* * *

I saw HTTYD 3 and it tore me apart from the inside out. The movie was really really good (I mean, it has flaws. It's probably my least favorite of the trilogy, but still, sooooo good) but I don't think that's exactly what did me in. It's just kind of... the whole idea that this is it. That's the last movie. We won't get anymore from these characters we love so much.

Any who, have this crap fic, I hope you enjoyed it! I felt inspired. :DD

Lots of love, and see ya next time! *hugs* Lemme know what you thought of the movie if you've seen it. :)


	53. Try Is All

Takes place after HTTYD 2, but before The Hidden World. Enjoy! :)

 **Try is All**

She was pondering, her chin resting her hand, her elbow on the tabletop, and her other hand twirling a pencil around against the wood.

She hadn't slept in almost two days now, but, Hiccup was still worse. She swore he hadn't closed his eyes in a week, and it showed. He had bags under his half-lidded eyes. His eyebrows were low over his eyes, his hair was messy and dirty, and his bad foot dragged. He looked horrible, and it bothered her more then words could say.

She'd tried to get him to sleep. She'd even gotten to the point of begging- and she _never_ begged- and still he refused. When she asked why, was it because he was grief-stricken? "You're running yourself into the ground, Hiccup. It'll be the death of you." She insisted, grabbing at his hand as he tried to push past her.

"Hiccup, _please_ listen."

"I can't, Astrid, I can't." He'd practically sobbed. He hid his face in the crook of his elbow, his shoulders shaking. "Everytime I close my eyes, I see it all again. And it always ends the same way, Astrid. He dies, right in front of me, and I had a chance to save him, but I didn't. I- I can't keep seeing that, Astrid."

She wasn't the only one who tried, either. Toothless would attempt to envelope him in his wings, tucking his head above his. But Hiccup would crawl out, telling Toothless what he'd told her. The poor distressed dragon eventually began avoiding Hiccup, cringing whenever he passed. The poor thing was probably as grieved as Hiccup was, both laden down with guilt.

Valka had spoken to her, as had some of the other's in the gang. Even Tuffnut had noticed. "He's not looking so great." He'd said, rubbing his chin. "His eyebrows are starting to touch his eyeballs. Is that healthy?"

"No, it definitely isn't." Ruffnut countered.

But no ammount of telling or begging or bribing would get Hiccup to lay down. She was beginning to think he'd go until he dropped unconcious or died, whichever happened first.

But she knew he needed help. And she wanted to give it to him before he made himself sick. Toothless hummed by her side, his tail twitching. His wide green eyes studied her hopefully.

"I'm thinking." She muttered. She twiddled the pencil again before dropping it onto the table. It's thunk echoed throughout the empty Hall, making it sound louder then it really was. Toothless twitched his ear flaps.

Finally, she heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back against the dragon's wing, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Toothless, what do we do? Nothing has worked so far, I just-" She dragged her hands down her face, letting them rest at her chest. She stared up at the ceiling, her tired mind begging for sleep.

She slid off the bench, almost falling back onto it when her legs threatened to give out beneath her. Resting a hand on Toothless' head, she said, "Let's go find the Chief now, shall we?" The dragon hummed and followed close by her side as the two slowly made their way outdoors.

She took her time walking through the quiet village. Everyone was asleep- besides an occasional night guard. But besides that, the only signs of life were a few dragons who shifted from their sleeping posts above the huts. It was calm and peaceful, as if everything was all right. If only it was.

She didn't even realize she was walking towards the Forge until she stood outside it's door. And, sure enough, she could see a faint light shining through the broken window.

She stepped inside the open door and narrowed her eyes against the dim light. No one was in the Forge itself, even though a stubby candle flickered warily. Her eyes settled on the door to Hiccup's little room he used for "brain storming" and the light that shone beneath the wood.

She picked her way to it, and only paused outside a moment before opening it.

She peaked inside. Hiccup sat hunched over his desk, his hand slowly scratching something onto a parchment. Either he didn't know she was there, or he did and was too bone-tired to acknowledge her.

"Hiccup?" She asked quietly. He glanced up through the hair hanging over his eyes.

"Mm, Astrid?" He graveled. His voice was deeper than normal, as well as slow and garbled. It was getting to the point where she couldn't understand what he said at times. "Iz somethin' wrong?"

 _Yes_. "No." She'd long since given up on pointing out his obvious self mistreatment. They both knew it, so what was the point of bringing it up? Rather, she silently slipped inside, leaving the door open so Toothless could look in, though he himself couldn't fit in the room without knocking the table over. The poor dragon lowered his head, his eyes flicking from the floor to Hiccup, then back to the floor. He was curled into himself as if trying to make himself appear as small as possible.

Hiccup looked past her and gave a small smile. "Hey, bud." Toothless hummed sadly.

She went to stand behind him, hesitated, then gently set her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered beneath her hand, but still didn't look up. He continued writing.

No on said anything, until she couldn't hold it in anymore. Hiccup's head kept dipping, but before it fell on the table he'd jerk back to attention, his body tense, then continue whatever it was he was doing.

"Hiccup-" She said.

"Hmm..?" He kept writing.

Desperately, She grabbed his wrist. He came to a halt, his breath labored. She turned and crouched down to his level, trying to look into his eyes. "Hiccup, please… please listen this time."

His watery eyes met hers, his lips parted. But he didn't say anything, he just stared distantly.

"Hiccup, look at you. You're… you're falling apart." She lifted a hand to his hair, running it through until it stopped behind his ear. He let out a little sigh, his head pressing against her palm. His eyelids fluttered. He radiated heat, which worried her.

"You're making yourself sick." She whispered. Toothless warbled in agreement. "You need to rest."

"Mm'cant." He mumbled, his eyes closed.

She leaned closer and kissed his forehead. "I'll help you. I'll stay with you, and if you show any signs of a nightmare I'll wake you."

He shook, his mouth pressed in a thin line. He suddenly leaned forward and hid his face against her shoulder, nearly falling out of the chair on top of her.

Toothless scooted forward, pressing his sides between the wall and the table as he rumbled in concern. With his help, they managed to lead Hiccup into the Forge by the dying fire, where Toothless pressed the two humans against his side, his body warm and comforting.

Hiccup was curled against Astrid's side, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind. When she shifted, the cold air hit her shoulder and she jolted. Her shoulder was wet.

"Hiccup, Hiccup-" She whispered over and over again. She pressed her face against Hiccup's hair. He heaved, letting a little sob cut the air.

"I'm sorry, Astrid, I'm sorry I just can't I-" He rambled nonsense, things that made no sense. One of his arms covered his face while the other gripped her hand against his chest.

She shushed him, rocking back and forth while she hummed an old rhyme her mother had sung to her as a child. Slowly, Hiccup's shaking began to cease, and his sobs turned to sniffs.

"I'm sorry." He murmured again, but his voice sounded distant, like he wasn't truly there.

" _Shh._ " She hummed. "You don't need to apologize. Just rest."

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. They hadn't rested there for five minutes and he was already long gone. His breathing became heavier and even, his body less tense. Toothless seemed to sense it, for he himself relaxed beneath them, letting out a little sigh.

Once Astrid had Hiccup situated comfortably against Toothless' wing, she curled up against his side, her head tucked beneath his chin. She had her ear pressed above his heart, where she could feel his every inhale and exhale. Soon, with relief pressing behind her eyes, she too drifted off to sleep.


	54. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday Hiccup! You'd think that since it's his birthday, I'd write a happy fic, ya know? But of course not.  
Of _heckin'_ course not.

(I just passed 450 followers here on FF, and I just want to say I'm so grateful for every single one of you. Your support means everything to me, it's what really keeps me going. *hugs*)

 **Happy Birthday**

Not only was it Hiccup's first birthday spent on the new island, but it was the first "bigger" holiday that he and Astrid would celebrate as husband and wife. They'd been married a month and two weeks and three days (Was he keeping count? Maybe).

Usually, he didn't pay much attention to his birthdays. Last year, no one had. It had been such a busy time- he'd just become chief. His Dad had just died. Berk was still being repaired… it had been so crazy, no one had time for silly ideas like birthdays.

Besides, he'd prefer it if his birthday was forgotten anyhow. That was probably why he was so aware of the approaching date. Because he didn't want anyone else to remember.

The day seemed to drag, but at least no one so far had mentioned his birthday. Still, his thoughts were lower than the tides. And he'd thought his _last_ birthday had been miserable enough. This one was ten times worse, because not only was he missing his Dad, but he was missing his best friend as well.

His breath hitched, and Gobber looked up from his work at the Forge. "Somethin' wrong, laddie?"

Hiccup shook his head ardently, fiddling with some tools. "N-no, Gobber, of course not. Just have a sneeze and it won't come."

He didn't think the older man quite believed him, but he did let it drop, so he counted the little lie as a success. He blinked a few times to dry the tears.

It wasn't until later that evening that he finally left the Forge. The village was quiet and peaceful- people seemed to get along easier these days. Hiccup rarely had to break up any disagreements- so on a lot of days, he found himself in the Forge welding weapons that'd been lost in the battle.

He often got carried away with his work, just as he always had. Once he got started on a project he found it hard to just… set it down before it was completed. The other day, Astrid actually had to come and remind him that "Hiccup, it's almost midnight." He'd been ashamed and a little horrified with himself. He'd poured abundant apologies, but Astrid had just shushed them all with a quick kiss. "It's alright. I just… I wanted you to actually get some rest."

Yeah, rest was hard. Sometimes he forgot to sleep, but since Astrid was living with him now, she never, _ever_ let him forget. They'd walked back to their hut together, hand in hand, while Hiccup mumbled a few more I'm sorry's.

He'd made it a point to never let that happen again. So now, just as the sun touched the horizon, he'd leave whatever it was he was doing- Chiefly business or work at the Forge- for home, where Astrid would be just arriving with a bucket of warm food from the Hall.

He shuffled along, his hands fiddling with a little round disk of metal he'd welded from scraps. There was a little uplifted image of a Night Fury imprinted on it. He fingered it carefully, his chest tight.

When he reached home, Astrid was nowhere near, so he figured she must already be inside. Upon entering, he found the table set, and, to his surprise (and a pinch of horror) he realized that Astrid was cooking.

"Uh… Astrid, what-?"

"Oh! Hiccup!" She whirled around, a bowl of only Thor knows what held in her hands. Goop was on her face and arms, but she was smiling widely. "Happy birthday!"

His heart thumped weirdly in his chest. "Wha-what? Astrid I don't think-"

She set the bowl down and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He blinked, not sure what to say.

"If you thought I'd forget, you're wrong. It's almost impossible to forget a person's birthday when it just so happens to land on one of the most unfortunate days of the year."

"Thanks." Hiccup said dourly. Astrid patted his arm and plucked the bowl off the table.

"Supper's almost done." She said, stirring. She paused. "And don't look so terrified. I didn't cook it, I'm just assembling it."

"Thank Thor." Hiccup breathed, which earned him a little kick in the shins (shin).

He offered to help, but she quickly shooed him to the table, where he promptly plopped into a chair. She went on about how it was his birthday and he was to just sit and let someone take care of _him_ for once. She stirred the food to the point where Hiccup wondered if he should be concerned for it.

Supper turned out surprisingly good. He said as much, and Astrid gave a little laugh. "Thank Ulga the next time you see her." She said, popping a piece of lamb steak into her mouth.

They ate in silence, which gave Hiccup the bad opportunity to think. He tried to keep from doing such a thing, but today prompted old memories to surface. And it almost hurt. It was like they bubbled up in his chest, all jumbling at the back of his throat. It was getting so bad that he nearly choked on his food. He coughed into the crook of his arm.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid set her fork down in concern. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"I-I'm fine…" He said for the utmost time that day. He'd lost count how many times he'd said those words in the past two months. Too many.

He wasn't, though, and that was the problem.

He was doing well, (or so he figured. He hadn't burst out crying or anything so win for him) by evening, and at this point, he was so emotionally drained that all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. Let this awful day come to an end. Weren't birthday's supposed to be happy? _Happy_ Birthday? But it seemed all his "Happy's" and "Merry's" were nothing but cold dark reminders of what wasn't there.

His chest ached when he sighed. Astrid shifted in his arms, fast asleep. He let his chin rest on the top of her head, remembering that he wasn't the only one working hard with the weight of loss on their shoulders. He hugged her a little tighter.

He stared into the fire, watching it crackle and burn and snap, bending weaving, growing and ceasing. He bit his lip, his eyes watering. He wasn't sure if he was crying because he'd been staring for so long, or because the fire reminded him of what was missing.

If Toothless and his Dad were there, they would've had a party in Berk. That's what had happened the past few years- his Dad would throw a big "my boy is a boy no longer!" celebration, which was essentially an equivalent to "Let's unintentionally embarrass Hiccup" party. But he'd always enjoyed it, because for so long he'd been ignored, and wow, people were throwing a party for him? He'd stuff his face with sugary goodies, and he and Toothless and the other dragon riders would put on a fire show or race. He smiled softly. They were good memories, only tainted by grief.

Astrid hummed a little. So she wasn't asleep after all. She sighed and nestled her nose against his neck. She mumbled. "I know you're missing a lot, and… I don't have anything to give you that would make that loss feel smaller but- I do hope you had a good birthday, Hiccup."

Hiccup inhaled sharply, his eyes smarting. "Last year was worse." He tried to make it sound like a joke, but his voice cracked.

She kissed his chin. "Next year will be better." She promised.


End file.
